Ulimate Holograms
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: There's too many Misfits fan-fictions in this category! I think I'm charge that with this - my version of a Ultimate-like universe featuring Jem.
1. The Birth

"Jem", related characters, related things, and related places are copyright 1984-2010 by Hasbro Inc & Sunbrow Studios. All rights reserved.

"Ultimate Holograms"

A "Jem" Fan-Fiction

Issue #1: "The Birth"

By Dr. Thinker

Jerrica Benton had got back from finishing up her college education in business. She had almost completed everything last year—but that November just before the Thanksgiving break, her father, Emmett Benton died. She finally completed her college business course—but an airline strike slowed down her return to Los Angles until late middle May—and it least she was back before her next birthday. She was heading to pick up her suitcase from the baggage claim area of airport, when she caught something out of the one of her eyes.

It was a poster. It also had the Starlight Music's logo: a white star on it. A yellow poster with a picture of a new wave fan's nightmare of a green-haired singer dress in something that a gothic girl would not be caught dead in even it was black as a Count Dracula's tuxedo. In white block letters read the following: "Coming June 2 – The first annual Starlight Music Battle of the Band."

She walked off—with the promise to getting control of Starlight Music from Eric Raymond. He may act like C.E.O. of a giant company, he just own half of the company. She picked up her suitcase at the baggage claim--meet her biological sister Kimber outside of the airport, who had used the Starlight Express van of Starlight House to pick her up. Kimber was too quiet for Jerrica—and she wanted to get her mind off of that stupid poster.

Jerrica asked, "What are our sisters are doing?"

Jerrica is biological sister is Kimber, but she had two adopted sisters: Aja Leith, & Shana Elmsford.

Kimber said, "Shana shopping for a new vacuum cleaner—the old one is ancient history, Rio fall on the vacuum cleaner's bag. Aja's been updating her lab-top with more virus killing item that called for. Rio's fine—but I just wished we have enough money to fix up Starlight House. "

Starlight House is a home for orphans and kids from trouble homes started by their Jerrica's parents: Jacqui and Emmett Benton. In Emmett's will, Jerrica revealed Starlight Foundation and half of Starlight Music. Eric got the other half. She was a little nervous being around Eric. She had a feeling Eric is up to no good—but she had no proof. Kimber turned on the radio—and out poor a hideous song that would make a DEVO fan commits suicide. The song was an out-of-control war in which one was winning between the instruments: a drum, a guitar, a keyboard, and a saxophone. The lead voice person was like nails on a chalkboard. She bet anything it could be a rich person's spoiled daughter. She could imagine what kind of group could make this. The spoiled brat must be leading a jazz saxophone, a new wave keyboardist, a silly guitar that could not read music notes if she wanted to save her life and a pop drummer. The song lasted about 2 minutes that Jerrica wanted back.

The radio disc-jockeys talked about the song. It turned out the song was "Honesty Is Dead" by the Misfits. It turns out that it's seems the Misfits have been getting backing from the Starlight Music. It's seems that both DJ had pick is that Misfits to win—but one think to see some proofs that Eric is up to no good—the posters for the Battle of the Bands had Pizzazz's pictures—it was a regular contest—it just a regular poster similar to the old ones when Emmett Benton was in charge having a stereotype groups from covering all the music types—but mostly only Pizzazz's mug had been on the posters. DJ jokes that she has been thinking like a 1980s cartoon character. Despite the next day was her 21st birthday, Jerrica vow to escape her birthday party and try to rein in the out-of control Eric.

J+

It was tough for Jerrica to escape Kimber, Aja, Shana—and her boyfriend, Rio and his cousin, Raya—but she was able to get keys for Rio's truck and drove to Starlight Music—and discovered that a few people had been fired by Eric Raymond. She was now heading to Emmett Benton's old office. She discovered that his female assistant was sleeping—and she open up…to see Eric Raymond talking to someone.

A female voiced asked, "Who is that moron?"

Eric said, "Carol, I told you to take a nap…" At his point, Eric said, "You! How did you get in this room?"

Jerrica replied, "I walked in, Eric."

The female appeared to look like she crawled out of a cyberpunk film. Her neon orange hair was the weirdest color Jerrica saw on a human hair--hands down. She was dressed in a black T-shirt reading "The Misfits" on it—and sliver skirt. Her sneakers looked like-- painted by the nasty painter in the entire world. Her red eyes had a demonic-glee to them. Her awful green lip-stick make Jerrica's stomach do flips.

Eric said, "This is Jerrica Benton, Clash. Jerrica, Constance 'Clash' Disc. She's the Misfits' manager."

Clash growled, "Don't give me that usually fake politeness—it's just a bunch of hot air."

Eric asked, "So what do you crawl out of the rock you need hiding under?"

Before Jerrica could answer that—a weird noise that sound like a gang of motorcycle appeared.

Clash joked, "I think you love the Misfits: Pizzazz, Roxy, Jetta and Stormer!!"

The nightmare from the poster at the airport appeared leading similar looking humans on ride on a strange motorcycle that was shape like a guitar—they four of them. Pizzazz was mostly like the one from the poster.

Pizzazz asked, "Hey, Clash. How you like our new toys?"

Clash said, "That will work great in my next video! That knock my cousin, Video, around--big time!"

Jerrica was getting steamed and yelled, "Get those jerk-o-cycles out of there!"

Pizzazz asked, "Who are you?"

Jerrica said, "I'm Jerrica Benton, and I owned half of his company."

Pizzazz retorted, "Stay out of our way or else?"

Jerrica asked, "Or else what?"

Pizzazz, Roxy, Jetta and Stormer revealed the bikes had places to hide their music instruments. Roxy had a drum, Jetta had saxophone, Stormer had a keytar—a half-guitar/half-keyboard, and Pizzazz had a guitar. The song they song was "Out Of My Way"—it was less like a war—but more like a heavy metal meets new wave. The song was about Pizzazz on the move to attack anyone in her way. This was most annoying away of getting attack in Jerrica's not so humble opinion. When they were finished, Clash and Eric started clapping their hands.

Jerrica shouted, "You guys could give a DEVO fan a NIGHTMARE!"

Pizzazz yelled, "That group is my heroes! I won't be insult rejects from a young romance comic book!"

Clash remarked, "Save the energy for the Battle of the Bands tomorrow, Pizzazz."

Pizzazz said, "Hey, Eric. You didn't tell us where it's taking place at."

Eric replied, "Sorry. I was going to tell Clash that—but this kid put her two cents in." He stopped to point at Jerrica, "The Battle of the Band is Pluto Park. You are going to win!"

Roxy said, "And we mostly sure that we are. Eric had rigged the contest. The other bands are going to so lousy that will win. We didn't mean to win this way—but as Clash common line is: 'Honesty is dead'—but we are the best—hands down—right, Stormer?"

Stormer said, "Yes."

Jerrica replied, "Honesty isn't dead—just a little injured."

Eric said, "I thought that line died with Emmett—and beside—you are a kid. Honesty never works in the arts any why. Any why, there is nothing you can't do…."

Jerrica yelled, "I won't be too sure of that, Eric!"

J+

Jerrica was attacked by May Malone, the Starlight Police Chief, and Christy Marx, Starlight Music's lawyer, before he was able to get to the elevator and out of Eric's hair. She was taken to Christy Marx's room. Inside, she saw another person, Jo Anna, the booker.

Christy said, "Relax. Don't worry, we lucky that Emmett died before he could get the cameras for my or May's office. All three of us hate Eric Raymond. May here wished that Rio got half of Starlight Music. If we make Eric mad enough—he make a mistake, and we can get the police on his backside—but we there is a problem. We can't find a singer or a band to outplay the Misfits. The Misfits are one of the scariest bands in the universe. I can't do anything musically—and May's decent singer—but he's not as good as you."

Jerrica asked, "But what if Eric about conflict of interest?"

May said, "Told you she will chicken out, Jo Anna."

Jerrica said, "I hate Eric has much as you do—but Eric has the right to toss conflict of interest at me—and get full control of Starlight Music—and then throw your group out on to the street."

Jo Anna said, "Well, if you can get a singer or band with some backbones—give them to them. It's 'Permission to Perform' slip—give it the judges, they had been told to allow anyone that signs things are free to sing whatever they want. Christy got lucky—after 2 months, you won't have worry if you win—because Eric's chances of getting a C.O.I. on you are about as much as seeing pigs eating bacon."

May asked, "Jerrica, what about a wig or hair-dye?"

Jerrica said, "May. I'm allergic to wigs-and really get a bad rash if any hair dye touches me."

J+

Back at "Starlight House", Jerrica confronted her sisters again in her room. She was sitting by her mirror.

Shana said, "What can do by tomorrow?"

Aja said, "Looks like this is end of Starlight Music."

Shana replied, "Not yet."

Kimber said, "Oh, before I get called a brainless doll by you, big sis—this box come for your today. One of Kimber's fingers pointed to the one on the mirrored desk."

Jerrica picked up the box—and open it up. Inside was a pair of earrings. The earrings were two red-star shaped pair that had a pink letter J on them.

Shana said, "Nice earrings—some had good taste."

Aja said, "Must have been from Rio."

Jerrica took off her blue orb-like earrings—and put on the star-shape on. They were pretty light. Before anyone could say anymore, they was a sound of the wind—which made Aja and Shana shut the window on the same side as the mirror desk. But then, a mysterious woman surprised them. The woman was a dark purple skin with dark purple hair, wearing a blue shirt and a blue skirt.

The women commanded, "Jessica Eris Maria Benton, you have been summoned. You will find directions in the earrings' box. Follow them." The woman faded out of sight like a ghost.

J+

In the 1950s, the Starlight Drive-In was the best drive-in theater in Los Angeles—but present time, it's was a waste of space. The Starlight Van pulled into the old drive-in—and up to the drive-in's huge movie screen.

Shana said, "This is the weirdest thing we ever done!"

The blue-skinned women appeared again, "Welcome, Jerrica. Please drive forward. Nothing is what is what it seems."

Aja said, "Driving thought a wall! I'm crazy—but not that crazy."

Jerrica remarked, "Go on—I have hunch."

The car drive thought a wall. Inside, they saw modern metal over the walls that and a huge computer about size of medieval organ—but the parts looked like someone had broken many pianos in creating it. In the green center of the half-computer/half-piano, the face of the purple-skin woman was looking out of.

Aja said, "It's an illusion!"

Jerrica asked, "What are you?"

The woman replied, "I'm a Synergy. I'm a holographic computer created by Emmett Benton."

Jerrica asked, "Father made you?"

Synergy replied, "Yes. I know I belong to you. I can realistic holograms." Synergy paused to make an illusion of Jerrica herself. "And I change your appearances."

Synergy showed this off by putting an illusion of Aja over Kimber.

The real Aja said, "You never look better, Kimber."

Synergy then put an illusion of Shana over Aja

Kimber's Aja joked, "Now that's an improvement!"

Synergy followed that one up with putting an illusion of Kimber over Shana.

Kimber's Aja remarked, "That's even better!"

Jerrica asked, "How did you show up in my room?"

Synergy replied, "Though my mini-holographic projectors."

Jerrica remarked, "The earrings!"

Synergy added, "Though them, I can produce any holograms you want."

The illusions disappeared as fast as they come—and Synergy said, "Your father left you other gifts as well—turn around."

A smaller illusion wall disappeared revealing a collection of clothing that an entire Hollywood studio would die for. Sheena being into fashion—checked this out for while—before starting: "They're real!"

Another smaller illusion wall disappear revealing music instruments. Kimber rushed into and looked at all the drums, keyboards, guitars, and amps—and soon returned and said the following: "Outrageous! There's enough gear here to start a dozen bands!"

Synergy said, "And now for your father's final gift."

Just then girls heard saw an illusion of the floor disappear—and a saw that a strange pink and green car has appeared out of thin air. The girls were floored by this surprise.

Jerrica said, "All of this stuff—and dad kept it a secret. I know how to stop Mr. Eric Raymond"

Kimber asked, "How?"

-M-

In the Misfits van, Stormer was putting up her keytar for the day—and having a worry thought that she can't get off of her mind. This happens—and annoys Pizzazz a lot—but the way Pizzazz treated Jerrica—Stormer thought it equal payback

Stormer said, "I'm worried."

Pizzazz asked with a growl, "About what?"

Stormer replied, "Two things: Eric's greed and Jerrica's angriness."

Clash remarked, "Don't worry, Stormer. If Eric's greed gets the better of him, we just have Pizzazz's father take Starlight Music away from him.

Pizzazz added, "Not a bad idea, Clash! And we mostly like won't see that reject from a Sliver Age young romantic comic book for the rest of our life! So let's turn our thoughts to anything in---got 'Making Mischief' ready for perform today—just in case we have to wake up the audience."

Stormer said, "Roxy's been bruised badly by Jerrica. She's sleeping it off. But she does know the lyrics to 'WINNING IS EVERYTHING!' Decent, but no Grammy winner—despite what Eric thinks."

J+

Jerrica had a problem with her solid illusion of her rock-star. The pink-hair rock star was dressed in a pink blouse/skirt combo with a white cloth tired around her waist. The rock star had pink sandals on it.

Jerrica muttered, "What is wrong with here--thee solid illusion walks, jumps, grabs, and dances—but why can't see…

Synergy said, "I have no clue. Emmett Benton told me my illusions are fine."

A motorcycle suited person entered, "Why can't your solid illusion talk--that's easy. Emmett Benton discovered one of the flaws of Synergy is that solid illusions can't voice any actions."

Synergy said, "Raya, I wonder when you were going to make appearance. Thank you for delivering the earrings for me."

The motorcycle is removed her helmet to reveal that Synergy was correct. It was Raya.

Kimber said, "Wrong R, Aja."

Jerrica asked, "How do you know Synergy, Raya?"

Raya replied, "I brought the parts need to made Synergy when I discovered Emmett was hanging around the Starlight Drive-In a lot. I got an idea—but I only put in action if you allow me to the drummer of the band."

Jerrica replied, "Sure. In fact, Aja and Sheena had decided on being the guitarists—and Kimber is going to be the songwriter and keyboardist."

Jerrica saw that Raya quickly open up Synergy's earning files-and added the solid program to it—and saw that she's puts in two lines: "Showtime, Synergy" & "Show's over, Synergy"-as the possible of just touching the earrings with out using the line.

Raya said, "I think I solved our problem—but Jerrica you have to our band's singer."

Aja said, "But she can't use her name."

Raya saw the car and asked, "Where's is their just a J, an E, and an M on the car, when Jerrica's initials are a J and B?"

Jerrica said, "My full name is Jerrica Eris Maria Benton."

Raya said, "I had an idea--let us called the rock singer: Jem."

Kimber added, "Totally Outrageous! Let's make the band name: Jem and the Holograms!"

Aja replied, "Sounds good!"

Jerrica said, "Let's see if it's works! First off: Showtime, Synergy!"

A flash of pink light from the earrings covered Jerrica up for a while—then Jem shows up. Jem said, "Looks fine--Show's over, Synergy!" Jem flashed pink for a while—then Jerrica returned to her original look.

Kimber said, "I can't wait to see what Misfits' face look like when we show them up!"

-M-

Pluto Park was named not for Mickey Mouse's animated dog or the rock that got recently got the 'planet' sign removed from it, but for Mr. Patrick Pluto. He loved park so much that he created one not to far from where Starlight Music was headquartered.

Stormer asked, "Roxy, how are you feeling?"

Roxy said, "Depends on rather or not we lose today. Any sign of so-called half-owner?"

Stormer smiled, Roxy was back to normal for "The Misfits".

Jetta replied, "Nothing but bunch of bloody awful to mediocre bands, two bloody annoying hangovers and hired judges that want their bloody paychecks. The only weird thing is that seems to group of female police officers off-duty. By the way, Clash tells us that we play last—in order to wake up the sleepy heads."

Stormer was surprised! Eric did find bands were so band that so awful she wouldn't dare throw a rotten tomato at them, but dumping rotten tomato juice was a mischief of a different type. Of course, it was time for them to play. They played "Outta of My Way".

Just then, one of judge said, "Eric. We got a late entry."

Eric remarked, "Denied their entry."

The judge replied, "Can't--their Permission to Perform are signed."

Eric remarked, "Tell them that Christy Marx didn't sign the form."

The judge replied, "She did. Looks a bit dated— I had to let them go on—otherwise, I'm going to be grilled to death by Christy, Jo and May."

Just then, on stage, was a group that surprised the Misfits. The band was a group of woman dressed in a white blouses and blue jeans. An Asian-America and Africa-American were playing guitars. A Latin-American was drumming something up. The red-hair girl was playing keyboard was playing. Out walked, a pink-haired girl dressed from head to toe in a pink outfit. Her voice was smooth as she said, "I'm going to sing my song first—then I'm going to tell you my name and my backup's name. Our song titled 'Only the Beginning'—and it's a real winner."

A couple of the fans growled, "Like we haven't heard that one a zillion times today!"

The pink-hair signer said, "Like a Hasbro toy line, I'm more then meet the eye. Let's show these people how to really rock!"

The girl's pals shouted in the world, "Ready!"

-SONG BREAK-

"Only the Beginning"

By Jem and the Holograms

There's music in the air  
News is in the makin'  
Music in the air  
Somethin' big is breakin'

Wow, look around at the sight and sound  
Did we take you by surprise?  
Bet you can't believe your eyes  
(oh) Whoa!

Well this is only the beginning,  
Only the beginning!

(Now!) Now's the time when our star's on the climb  
Watch us try for the prize  
We're already on the rise   
(The rise! Surprise! Oh!)

Well this is only the beginning,  
Only the beginning, Only the beginning!  
Only the beginning, Only the beginning!

Wow, look around at the sight and sound  
Did we take you by surprise?  
Bet you can't believe your eyes  
(oh) Whoa!

Well this is only the beginning,  
Only the beginning!

(Now!) Now's the time when our star's on the climb  
Watch us try for the prize  
We're already on the rise   
(The rise! Surprise! Oh!)

Well this is only the beginning,  
Only the beginning, Only the beginning!  
Only the beginning, Only the beginning!

-SONG BREAK OVER-

Eric sweated like pig. During the sing, the audience was dancing around the pink-hair and her back-up band. The song got enough clapping that it made the Misfits look a group of stupid villains from a 1980 cartoon.

The pink hair girl said, "I'm Jem." She paused for moment to point, "And my band is called The Holograms."

Speaking of stupid, he's going to get--as Jetta might say—a bloody earful from Clash—and she was running up—and yelling at the top of her lungs: "ERIC! HOW DID YOU LET THEM PLAY HERE! YOU MADE US LOOK LIKE VILLIANS FROM A 1980 CARTOON!"

The keyboardist looked up—and Eric recognized her as Kimber Benton, Jerrica's younger sister. Kimber quacked, "Speak for yourself—in my not so humble opinion, your and your band look you can hang around original Megatron and Cobra Commander with looking out of the place."

Stormer started gigging like a school girl. She was a big fan of 1980's cartoons. While Clash and her follow Misfits work to get her back out her to Misfits' abnormal state, he can have a few words with Jem.

Eric said, "What's your job?"

Jem answered, "I'm a rock star."

Eric asked, "Why did you show up?"

Jem replied, "A little bird asked me to show. Like her, I really hate dishonesty in contests."

Eric asked, "Who's the little bird?"

Jem pointed away from the stage—Eric turned to see a familiar face walked into the location, Eric recognized her as Jerrica Benton. He saw Jem still on the stage. Jerrica walked on the stage—and Eric growled the following: "Jerrica, I won't tolerate this kind of interference!!"

Jerrica remarked, "And I won't tolerate rigged contests."

Jem added, "That's go double for me."

Eric was going to use the threat of Conflict of Interest, but Jerrica and Jem were both together. They can't be the same person they were both appeared at the same place and time, but he needs to do something to stop them from getting their hands on Starlight Music—but he couldn't figure out what's need to been done.

Pizzazz said, "Hey, rejects from pop factory, I want something from you."

Being a little closer to the Holograms then he was—he recognized the rest of the Holograms as Aja, Raya, & Shana.

Aja asked, "What do you want to know?"

Pizzazz asked, "How you know Jem, Jerrica?"

Jerrica replied, "I'm one of her old friends from grade school."

Jem said, "I won't be here—but a few years ago, my home town got wrecked. I walked across the Americas to get back here—and meet Jerrica before she left college a few years ago.

Jetta said, "That's sounds like a bloody impossible—you look a little too healthily too me. Where's the bloody ID card you need to work and live here."

Jem said, "My home town was completed drestory with any records with expectation of money from the bank's safe vault—the door was damaged—and I was able to use the money to get me here. Jerrica offer to help me out—by getting me some ID and a new social security number. "

The audience started crying—heck, even Stormer was crying, until Roxy elbowed her. Eric looked a little ill. Why, did he think of this before—offer his half if she tells the truth.

Eric said, "I give you my half, if you tell me the truth."

Jerrica said, "You are a creep, Eric."

Jem said, "And we are telling you the truth. Truth is sometime stranger then fiction."

Eric run off like a chicken with its head cut off. The Misfits soon followed suit. The judges announced the winner of the Battle of Bands as "Jem and the Holograms".

J

Jem smiled. The light illusion of her other identity worked like a charm. But they were still the problems of getting that half of Starlight Music away from Eric Raymond. The fans disappeared after the Misfits took off. Not soon, after the press and judges left. Jem hoped in the "mini-limo" as Kimber called it—rolled up its' tinted window. Getting Starlight Music away from Eric is her main goal in mind.

Jem said, "Show's over, Synergy"-and become Jerrica Benton. She was glad when the Holograms promised that would not even tell Rio her other identity. She had two vows she made—one was public to the other Holograms—to stop Eric Raymond from ruing her father's company with dishonestly. The other was private to her: to tell Rio that she's Jem.

Kimber said, "I feel like I'm a roller coaster."

Jerrica remarked, "Let's hope that we have more ups then downs."

-TBC-

As original Jem sung during an adventure, we can change it—or in this case, I. This of course, is my updated version of "Jem and the Holograms". I recall prefer The Misfits' pranks to Stingers' plots, so they are going to staying the bad girls for as long as possible. Clash is the manager of the Misfits—I also give her the last of Disc—which makes her initials as in Compact Disc—C.D. You meet Lin-Z, Anthony Julian, Howard Sands, Countess Danielle, and Video in the next chapter—and get to see Rio's re-actions to Jem. But will Jem tell her identity to him? It's even bet either way.

Catch you later,

Dr. Thinker


	2. The Hottest Ticket

"Ultimate Holograms"

Issue #2 – "The Hottest Ticket!"

By Dr. Thinker

Kimber said, "Wow! We are the talk of the town!"

Every news show that covered what's going on showbiz had been covering Eric's rigged "Battle of the Band"—from "Show Time Tonight" to "Video Madness"—for a week. Harriet Horn had tried to get Eric Raymond to come on the show for a week—but he turned her down. Lin-Z had tried to get Eric to send the Misfits—but Eric turned her down as well. Lin-Z talked to the other bands that were the contest from Air Pollution to Space Cadets.

Aja said, "Every newspaper in the world has front page articles on us."

Jerrica sighed. She didn't expect that her appearance at Jem would make his much news. This could help her out with running Starlight Music once she gets rid of Eric. The TV was on STAGE—a new music channel that aired music video—since VH-1 and MTV are video phobia now a days. Lin-Z was talking to the judges from the concerts. From their information, Eric was just doing a usual advertising stunt—more suitable for a movie then a music contest. They never thought the bands were going to so bad, that they wished for their hearts to be removed from their bodies. They agreed that Eric is rotten to the core. They also agreed that Misfits song were a little annoying and won't dent the TOP 50s with out the help of Eric, but Jem and the Holograms songs will always reach the top.

Shana said, "Sounds like the judges are treating us like cartoon characters that get lucky almost every day."

Kimber said, "Better then being stuck in last place."

-M-

Eric wished he was someplace far away—like half away around the world from, Clash and her band, the Misfits—but in fact, they were in with him in his Starlight Office—well, technically the late Emmett Benton's office—but what's good is an office to someone who is dead. Clash has been insulting him even since the Battle of the Bands. From Scooby-Doo and Chicken-head, she had thrown anything from the insult books plus some of her more originals.

Eric asked, "Why must you always insult me, Clash?"

Clash answered, "Because you hadn't done a bloody THING get RID of Jem and the Holograms. You don't want to know how many bloody e-mails from bloody stupid people I got asking if this was a really rigged contest!"

Jetta asked, "600?"

Pizzazz asked, "12,000?"

Roxy asked, "9,000?"

Stormer asked, "50,000,000".

Clash sighed—Pizzazz and her group can be very curious when they want to be—as she replied, "Stormer is the closest to the correct number. It's about 992,543,512,981 e-mails—and that isn't counting the bloody repeats! It's starting to be very bloody annoying to me! I put on a BLOODY message on the front page of the Misfits' web site telling them NOT to send ME any more BLOODY e-mail about the so-called bloody rigged contest!""

Stormer remarked, "Look like Jetta's rubbing off on Clash."

Jetta said, "It's about bloody time I did some GOOD!"

Eric replied, "If this was a cartoon, you guys would be ban from England's airways for all of this swearing you doing right now. GET OUT OF MY OFFICE, if you know what's good for you!"

The Misfits left the room.

Clash said, "Ok. But you better find a way to get rid of Jem and the Holograms!"

Eric remarked, "Wait Clash, I got a just got an idea! On your web page, tell you that you going to move your e-mail to Promise that you answer if it's rigged contest—if they send their e-mail to his e-mail address."

Clash started, "But that's not one of…." She paused, "I'm seeing things now. That's Jerrica Benton's e-mail. She's going to be annoyed as much as I was—and break up with that Jem dame. As Jetta might that's say that "bloody brilliant" of you. Catch you later. I'm out of before you have a bloody heart attack!"

J+

Jerrica yelled, "THAT ERIC RAYMOND!"

Jerrica was sitting in the home office. Kimber asked, "What's wrong?"

Jerrica replied, "My e-mails are been from the Misfits' fans questioning Clash about the rigged contest. I got 900,000 of them over the night—and that not counting the repeats! Oh, no. One of them is Starlight Music address--That's got to be Eric Raymond himself. I going to hate myself—put I got to know what he up too. That Eric! He nastier then I thought he was. He told Clash, the Misfits' manager, to switch e-mails on her fans---sending the e-mails. His payment is removing from Jem's life or my half of Starlight Music. Since Jem's me—that's the former is possible—and I'm not giving my half of Starlight Music to him at all."

Kimber started, "I have an outrageous idea, Jemica." She whispered the idea in Jerrica's ears.

Jerrica replied with three words. Those words were: "I love it!"

-M-

Eric had got back from is lunch—and discovered one mail from It was from Jem all right. The name before the AT Symbol was PINKLEADER. The letters were as pink as her hair was—and the letter was as long as a wait in line for a new video game system on the lunch day of that video game system. He just finished reading the e-mail as Clash walked in.

Clash asked, "How did it work?"

Eric said, "Not as well as I thought. We got an e-mail from Jem. The e-mail is longer then a mid-1970's gas station line! Anyway, I'm the bottom line is that Jem kept helping Jerrica until I either in jail for keeps or six feet under."

Clash replied, "I put on my website UNDER REVAMP—until this BLOWS over."

J+

Kimber asked, "What can we do now?"

Jerrica said, "We just wait until Eric tries his luck again. By the way, I checked Clash's Misfits' web page. She's removed her home page and put on a page that reads 'REVAMP COMING BLOODY SOON – SO HOLD YOUR BLOODY HORSES – Your Bossette, Clash!' She must have not wanted to get any more e-mails."

Kimber said, "Oh, we come up with a double outrageous idea! Go into the den. Don't worry, Rio already brought over the usually white cakes with yellow frosting on them. He left after dropping off his presents for Jerrica."

J+

Jerrica was surprised when she got TWO birthdays gifts from her sisters. June 1 was her birthday as well as the birth of Jem—so some of them little more then usual. Jerrica's gifts' tag was the usual to "TO: Jerrica" with the name of the person giving it to her. Jem's gifts' tags had Jem near where TO" was at and the FROM: had the words Holograms next to them. The best double gift idea came from Raya, two cell-phones—the Jerrica one was plain blue, but Jem one was neon pink.

Jerrica said, "This is INSANE!"

Synergy voiced via the earrings, "Don't worry. Put Jem's outfits into my computer bank—and I can random the outfit for Jem. If she always wear the same outfit—people will starting thinking that she is an illusion."

Aja said, "Synergy's got a point there."

Jerrica said, "As the phones, both will be in my purse—but I try to figure a way to prevent me from confusing them."

Raya asked, "With this done, what's next?"

Jerrica said, "We need some time with to work out some new songs. We may need more then one song to stop Eric Raymond."

Kimber said, "Well, I got 'GETTING' DOWN TO BUSSINESS' and 'Like a Dream', written. I'm still looking on the lyrics for 'Deception', 'Too Close', 'I Got My Eye on You' and 'Truly Outrageous'—and I'm still working on music for 'She Got the Power' and 'Music Is Magic.'

Jerrica said, "Get the sheet music for 'GDTB' and 'LAD', we do both at the Drive-In."

-M-

Eric said, "Howard Sands created a new Battle of Bands."

Clash asked, "What did you said?"

Sighing that Clash and her band, the Misfits, were hogging his office, Eric said, "I said that Howard Sands had created a new Battle of the Bands." "They are arguments about my Battle of the Bands with his works that slowed down much of his movie productions. Some of them claim that I'm supporting the Holograms!" He paused to hear Roxy's growl, then said, "He got had Lin-Z, Anthony Julian and special judges for the contest. All bands in Los Angeles are going to there. He's going to make announced the third judge at the start of his Battle of the Band."

Clash growled, "The Misfits are going to be there—but I got a bad feeling about the third judge."

Pizzazz asked, "Do you know kind of prize the winner would get?"

Eric said, "No. So get your bloody act on the road!"

-J-

The Rocking Roadster slows down to a stop on a highway. A navy blue limo had four flat on it. A mustached man in a blue suit was standing near the limo.

Jerrica asked, "Need a lift?"

The man said, "Sure. Hey, you're Jem's friend, Jerrica Benton!"

Jerrica said, "That's me."

The man replied, "I'm Howard Sands. Even since Eric created that rigged contest, they have been argument around World Studios. It's been slowing down the filming of some of my movies. So I'm creating a new Battle of the Bands to see what bands can hit the top of the charts. If you see the Jem, tell I would like to see the Battle of the Band."

Jerrica said, "I'm think she will be up for that." She paused, then asked, "So where are heading?"

Howard answered, "To a talk some into becoming my third judge. Her name is Donna Victoria Disc—but most people call her Video—since her initials as the same for Digital Video Disc."

-J-

Howard Sands asked, "This is Donna's studio. She makes video. Mostly rock music videos."

Video was a red-hair wearing "STAGE" T-Shirt and a blue jeans. She was holding a beaten-up video camera. She saw Howard—and put down the beat-up video camera on the today, "Hey, Howard, what can I do for you today?"

Howard Sands said, "I want you to be my third judge."

Video said, "Just finished up on my last video, I'm freed up for two weeks-before I get hit with a truck load of videos."

Jerrica asked, "I got a question for you, Video: Do you know person called Clash?"

Video said, "Constance Disc? Yeah. I know her—she's my annoying cousin that leads an even more annoying pack of creatures that are rejects from a B- horror movie know as 'The Misfits'. If you have been dealing with them—I think I know what you feel like—a flat tire."

J

Kimber said, "Wow! They are a lot of bands in this contest."

Jem and the Holograms enter the location of Howard Sands' "Battle of the Band'

A familiar voiced growled, "Hey, look at what the cat dragged in…"

Kimber said, "Morin', Pizzazz."

Clash and the Misfits appeared. The Misfits were in their ugly stage outfits. Clash was in blue blouse and blue skirt with the costume jewelry and fake fur coat might have fooled a kindergarten kid, but she couldn't fool Jem.

Clash asked, "Why don't you group just crawl back from what ever rock you crawl out of you!"

Kimber remarked, "Speak for yourself, Clash."

Pizzazz said, "We are the best here!"

Kimber retorted, "If such a good band—and I use that term loosely—you won't need to cheat at Eric's Battle of the Bands."

Pizzazz said, "Eric wasn't too sure our music would sell—on the safe side we allowed him to pick the worst bands."

Kimber remarked, "Give me a break. Cheating isn't the safe side."

Pizzazz said as she waked off, "I hate to say this—but honestly I must: Honesty is dead. See you at the winner's circle—which I will be in!"

The other Misfits and their manger, Clash, walked off shortly after that.

Kimber remarked, "I wish I have a rotten tomato to throw at them."

Aja said, "As MST3K guys usually states—stay frosty."

Kimber joked, "Easy for you, Crow."

Aja joked back, "Very funny, Tom."

Shana rolled her eyes as Raya giggled up a storm of laughter.

J

Despite the meeting with 'Misfits', Jem and the Holograms got the rules of the contest. Each band will do one song each. The one with the best song will be the winner. The Misfits was the fourth band to perform, while Jem and the Holograms get the last spot. The songs were normal pop level or little under it.

Pizzazz took the stage with the other Misfits. As the Misfits step their music instruments. Pizzazz said, "As you know people think you should play it safe and good. Honestly—that's good in theory—but not in real life. As our first song—honestly states—  
"Honestly Is Dead", but that's song is an old horse trick by now—and we know me kept music moving ahead—so he's our song…."Winning is Everything!"

-SONG BREAK-

"WINNING IS EVERYTHING"

BY THE MISFITS

Winning is Everything, Winning is Everything  
It isn't how you play the game  
Winning is Everything, Winning is Everything  
I want everybody to know my name

I'm aimin' for success, gonna do what it takes  
If someone gets hurt, well, them's the breaks  
If you wanna reach the top, don't let anybody stop you

Winning is Everything, Winning is Everything  
I ain't cut out for second string  
Winning is Everything, Winning is Everything  
So go find another song to sing

Winning is Everything, Winning is Everything  
It isn't how you play the game  
Winning is Everything, Winning is Everything  
I want everybody to know my name

I'm aimin' for success, gonna do what it takes  
If someone gets hurt, well, them's the breaks  
If you wanna reach the top, don't let anybody stop you

Winning is Everything, Winning is Everything  
I ain't cut out for second string  
Winning is Everything, Winning is Everything  
So go find another song to sing

Winning is Everything, Winning is Everything, Winning is Everything  
Winning is Everything!

-SONG BREAK OVER-

Pizzazz asked, "So what you think judges?"

Lin-Z replied, "Good hard edge. Gothic meets new wave, but it's not my taste. They take 5.5 from me."

Anthony Julian replied, "I hope Eric has a lot of money to sell on girls like you. Pleasing your group is like living with Count Dracula. I'm giving those vampires a 5.5."

Video replied, "The song sound like a track from a DEVO fan's nightmare. I rather watch "Trapped in Closet" until my eyes walk away from my head. They steal a 4.5 from me."

Clash run on the stage—and almost knocked Howard Sands to the floor. "I cry fowl. Video's is my cousin. She's hate me with all her heart."

Video yelled, "What I hate about this fact that you create more annoying scenes then Misfit at their worst in my life. And being I'm giving my honestly opinion—as late Emmett Benton once said—honesty isn't dead, just a little injured!"

Howard Sands said, "Get off the stage right now or the Misfits are going to be removed from the contest."

Clash said, "Doesn't take a rocket scientist to know when you not wanted."

J

The other bands were near to Misfit's level of song-but they were covering large music types with the exception of classic music. It was time for Jem and the Holograms. They appeared on the stage.

Jem said, "The world can be one very strange place. This strange world can make Wonderland or Oz look like England or Japan. One in were reality is fantasy—and fantasy is reality. One is that like something out of a dream…."

--SONG BREAK—

"LIKE A DREAM"

BY JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS

(Like a Dream) I appear to you  
(Like a Dream) That is comin true  
(Like a Dream) I will lead you to a place you've never seen before

(Like a Dream) Where you're far from care  
(Like a Dream) Music everywhere  
(Like a Dream) Let me take you there and show you new worlds to explore

Follow the sound of my voice,  
I'll give you reason to rejoice

(Like a Dream) I appear to you  
(Like a Dream) That is comin true  
(Like a Dream) I will lead you to a place you've never seen before

(Like a Dream) Where you're far from care  
(Like a Dream) Music everywhere  
(Like a Dream) Let me take you there and show you new worlds to explore

Follow the sound of my voice,  
I'll give you reason to rejoice

(Like a Dream) Baby, come with me  
(Like a Dream) Life will be  
(Like a Dream) Mmmmm,  
Like a Dream!

--SONG BREAK-

Lin-Z said, "Rumors said that Eric was really backing you up—but that song doesn't sound anything from a studio. That song is terrific. Modern music will never be the same again. Jem's group walks away with 10."

Anthony Julian remarked, "Those rumors were as dumb as Eric's shoes. I bet my bottom dollar, Jem is going to the top of charts no matter what music types her group takes up. I am following up Lin-Z's 10 with my own 10."

Video said, "Lin-Z and Anthony covered what I thought of Jem and the Holograms, I just one number for group—and the number is: 10."

Howard Sands said, "The winner of the contest with 30 points is Jem and the Holograms."

Just then a bull-dozer crashed though the wall. Clash was driving it and ranting "She CAN'T WIN! Video is the queen of the slime balls. The Misfits' songs are better then his trash! The songwriter is a teenager who couldn't tell pop music from popcorn popping!"

Kimber said, "Hey! I resent that remark!"

Aja hop in—and wrestled with Clash for the while—and was able to remove the key from the bull-dozer stopping it.

Pizzazz said, "Misfits--Let's beat it!"

The Misfit run out of the building like it was on fire. Clash did need to be told twice—and took off herself.

An unfamiliar woman dress in a real silk dress and a real fur coat walked to the stage. She asked with a French accent, "Was anyone hurt by those Misfits?"

Howard said "We are fine. This is Jem, Aja, Shana and Kimber. Better know as Jem and the Holograms. This is Countess Danielle Dayara—Dayara is a famous noble family helping people thought out history."

Danielle said, "You play marvelous new music!"

Jem said, "We like to perform for you sometime, Mistress Dayara."

Danielle said, "No--call me, Danielle. Calling me Mistress Dayara makes me sound like I'm older then England itself."

Jem asked, "What was the prize?"

Before Howard could answer, Jem was floored. Rio Poncho walked in. He was a red-hair young man about the mid 20s mark. He was dressed in a brown t-shirt, a gray jacket, a white belt, and gray jogging pants. Rio dropped a set of keys as his eye caught sight of Jem.

Rio said, "Holy mother of pearls!"

Howard Sands said as he picked the keys Rio drop "Thanks for helping me look up a prize for this contest."

Rio said quietly with out, "No problem."

Rio asked, "Hey, beautiful, what's your name?"

Jem said, "I'm Jem." She paused to point to the other girls, "And my band is called The Holograms."

Rio said, "I heard about a lot about you! I can't believe Jerrica never told me—but getting to her to tell thing before high school is like trying to remove teeth with a rusty spoon. I guess you got a lot dates in high school"

Jem said, "In high school, I was the stereotypical cartoon nerd—if you saw me then, I could have Jerrica look like the Queen of England." This was little bit truth in this—Jerrica has always been a nerd in high school.

Rio laughed. Jerrica hadn't heard Rio's laugh in a very long time. "That's a funny picture. I got to go—I'm else my girlfriend going to think I'm cheating on her."

After Howard finally picked the key Rio drop, he told Jem the prize was a huge mansion on the outskirt of town.

-M-

Eric said as he smelled the awful the singed of burn clothing, "WHAT DO YOU DO, CLASH?" He paused then said, "You smell like you were in a fire."

As usually, Eric, Clash and the Misfits were in Eric's "Starlight Music" office.

Clash said, "Cold your jets, Eric! No one was home. Jerrica was out and so were the Gram-O-Phones. The Starlight Girls were at school. I was going to deal some stuff—mostly kid stuff: video games, DVDs, music CDs, and may be a bit of money—but I kicked a PS2 so hard that when it hit a wall socket that a fire started—and I get out of there. I called 911—and told them about the fire—but I didn't give my name out. Jerrica's going to really P.O. about this—she's going to drop Jem like a hot potato."

Pizzazz said "She's better or you going to wish you died in that fire!"

J+

Raya asked, "Is that Ashley's bike?"

Kimber repl;ied,, "Yes—and if she's driving it on a school day, she's got to have the bad news."

A spiky blonde-hair girl dressed in a yellow T-shirt, a yellow shirt with black polka-dots, a yellow jogging pan with black polka dots, and a yellow vest with black polka-dots. Her bike was a regular mountain bike. Jerrica slowed down the car to the speed in which Ashley was pedaling her bike.

Ashley said in her New York street-wise voice said, "As Becky usually remarks, WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

Kimber said, "We know. You don't drive your bike on a school day, if you have a gift for someone. So what happen to our house?"

Ashley said, "According to the firemen on location, someone was trying to steal a PS2 and kick it into a wall socket—starting a fire. By the time the firemen got there—Starlight House was no more. Terri and Be Nee have been asking where are doing to live now?"

Jerrica's brain got an idea. "Jem just won a mansion in Howard's Battle of the Band. We can live there!"

Ashley said, "Would Jem mind?'

Kimber said, "I don't think so."

-J-

It didn't take long for the group to find the Mansion. It was huge large mansion with yellow-painted walls. As Jerrica allowed the kids to explode the mansion—she and the Holograms ended talking in the basement's den

Shana said, "Speaking of fires, I did some research on Wikipeida on Starlight Drive-In. Starlight Drive-In was close because of fire hazards. If some torch that places—kiss good-bye to Synergy."

Raya said, "This den is larger then a normal one. We can use a half of the room to hide Synergy—and make this area, Jem's home office/meeting room."

Kimber asked, "So what are the Starlight Girls doing?"

Raya answered, "They checking out a collection of video game systems—with the expectation of a PS2, a Nintendo Wii and a Sony Playstation 3—so we don't have too much to replace. Each system is hooked to a TV set. We learned that they originally belong to Carol Sands, Howard's daughter. She created his den as a study. She used a number slot lock by Lucky Seven Company."

Jerrica said, "Kimber and Raya go the Lucky Seven Company a buy one of their number slot locks. Shana, Aja and I will get Synergy out of the Starlight Drive-In."

-J-

It took a little longer to get to Starlight Drive-In, but they got there no problem. Getting the blueprints of Synergy from herself was like trying to mix oil and water, but the group found the blueprints, disables her, and got her into the basement without dealing with kids. According to Raya, the kids were playing the systems—to see if they still work. They did the Atari, the NES, the Super NES, N64, Genesis, and Dreamcast. They are right now on the working on: Playstation 1, Game Cube, X-Box and X-Box 360.

They gang put Synergy back together following the blueprints—and successfully return her back on.

Kimber said, "She's on!"

Jerrica said "The big question is will earrings still work after we moved Synergy. Showtime, Synergy!"

A familiar flash of pink light come from the earrings—covering Jerrica for a short bit—and Jem appeared.

Kimber started, "Outrageous!"

Jem said, "Show's over, Synergy." Another flash of pink light come from the earrings—and she was Jerrica again.

Synergy said, "I'm in working order—but I would like if you have to mess with me in the near future—I would like some place to stay."

Kimber said, "You can about my lab top!"

Raya added "And if that is being repair, you can use mine."

Synergy said, "That's sounds logical!"

Kimber said, "By the way, Jerrica. I come up with the name for his mansion—you think we been outrageous! We call it the 'Starlight Mansion'!" Kimber paused for a while then asked, "What do you think?"

Jerrica said. "That name sounds good to me!"

-TBC-

Well, finally: Video, Howard, Rio, and Danielle had been added to the fiction—and the Holograms are now at Starlight Mansion. Catch you later!

Dr. Thinker


	3. Yacht On Your Mind?

"Ultimate Holograms"

Part 3 – "Yacht's On Your Mind?"

By Dr. Thinker

Eric Raymond was in a bad mood—and it's not because of Jerrica or Jem is time! It's because of "The Misfits". Howard has sent him a lawsuit for Clash, but his personal crook lawyer has been playing hard ball with Howard's lawyer—the Starlight Music's lawyer, Christy Marx, hates the Misfits.

Clash and the Misfits were entering the room. He hates to do—but if he doesn't—he may lose his half of Starlight Music to Jerrica—and that's one he doesn't want to do. The Misfits won't give a hoot about the cameras. "The Misfits" motto is "We Give Bad Name to New Wave." He had to agree with it.

Jetta stated, "Hey, Prof. Moriarty, you look like Sherlock Homes on your bloody case."

Clash told Eric that Jetta sometime used "Sherlock Homes" characters as replacement for usual words. "Prof. Moriarty" means a crook male person—"Irene Abler" is used for a female crook. "Sherlock Homes" means any person in the law business from a police officer to a judge.

Eric stated, "I won't mince words, Misfits. It's because of you, Clash. Your driving of that bulldozer at Howard Sand's 'Battle of the Band' has got use a lawsuit. My personal crooked lawyer is trying to make sure that we don't end in jail for this. If you kept acting this wall, Jerrica will throw us street like an old broken down video system!"

Jetta asked, "Why don't you just drop a C.O.I. on Jem?"

Eric stated, "I can't. In for Christy Marx to allow me to go on with my contest I had to forgo my rights to a C.O.I. for one full year."

Pizzazz asked, "How about declaring Pink Hair as a fraud?"

Eric stated, "Bad news is that May is the head of the Starlight Music's fraud police office—and she gives me a hard time. May believes that Rio should have gotten the company in the first place.

Roxy stated, "What's a river got to do with us?"

Eric stated, "That's Rio Grande, the river that separates Mexico from United States. Roxy, Rio in this case is Jerrica Benton's boyfriend, Rio Poncho. I can't get rid of Christy Marx, Jo Ann or May Malone—because if I do—I lose Starlight Music. You see those three members are very loyal to Benton family—since Emmett started this company--years ago—and I must kept them or lose my half of Starlight Music. Now, get out and be normal people!"

Clash stated, "Doesn't take a rocket scientist to know when he unwanted."

The exit was abnormal for the Misfits until Stormer slammed the door on her way out.

-J-

In her bedroom, Jerrica was looking over a list of songs. The winning at the second "Battle of the Bands" had really put Kimber into the writing zone. Her bedroom got more music sheets then Mozart had in his house. She saw that Kimber was sitting by herself—and soon the other member of the Holograms: Aja, Sheena and Raya enter the room. Jerrica got off her bed and locked her bed door.

Kimber stated "Ok. I won't mince my words, despite this being an informal 'Hologram' meeting. Using the biggest shopping site on-line, I believe the best numbers of songs for a CD sixteen songs. But I only have fifteen songs more—the last is "How You Play the Game". I had written nine more-but they are more suitable for the "Misfits" beat."

Raya stated, "That's odd—I heard a phone ringing to 'Like a Dream'."

Jerrica smiled as she remarked, "It was Aja's idea. Synergy has a recording device in both Jem Star earrings--so, using her lab top, she and Synergy work to put "Like a Dream" to the phone. Synergy was going to see if works later."

Jerrica picks up the phone—and out come an orb. The orb morphed into Synergy's 3-D form after a bit of time.

Synergy stated, "Not bad—but I don't want to that too much. I stick to computer screens—unless you summon me by the Jem Star earrings. I give a password that active me on any other lap-top or desk-top computer to Aja. Also, they are coded files on Kimber and Aja's laptops—which can connect to me. Also, I find out that I can't run my illusions on Kimber's keyboard, but I can with Aja's lap-top."

Jerrica asked, "Any question?"

Aja asked, "Are we going to put 'Like a Dream' and 'Only the Beginning' on the CD?"

Kimber is, "Yes. They will be first two songs on the CD."

Jerrica heard her bedroom telephone go off—and the meeting was paused for a moment as Jerrica talk business—and she smiled as she stated, "That's was Howard Sands. It turns out me called on behalf of the Danielle. 'The Gamers', a Japanese J-Pop, couldn't come to Danielle's yacht—they are busy helping the police to trying to stop a non-Internet music pirating ring. It's going to a while—but they have to skip their concerts for a while."

Sheena stated, "Too bad, 'The Gamers' could go to the top of the music chart faster then us or the Misfits."

Jerrica stated, "Howard decided to offer the role of entertainment to..."

Kimber finished, "…to Jem and the Holograms. And you expected it."

Jerrica nodded.

Sheena asked, "When is it?"

Jerrica replied, "Tomorrow at 8 sharp on Danielle's yacht."

-M-

Clash enter Stormer's house. Inside in the living room, Pizzazz, Roxy, Jetta and Stormer were watching some TV. It's seems that they was watching Lin-Z's STAGE show, "In related news, Count Danielle Dayara had found a new group to replace 'The Gamers' for her up-coming benefit party. The band is Jem and the Holograms. I bet the music is going be good."

CLICK! Pizzazz hit a button on the remote control turning the TV off. Pizzazz stated, "I'm mad at that report!"

Stormer stated, "Don't kill the sender of the message."

Pizzazz growled, "I'm not. Clash, Eric was supposed to get us onboard the party."

Clash stated, "This is just that Eric's punishment for our actions at Howard's 'Battle of Bands'."

Pizzazz replied, "Now that's just plan wrong. Your were the one driving the bulldozer."

Clash replied, "Oh, no. I know where is going! I tell you NOT to do!"

Pizzazz stated, "No one tells the Misfits what to do!"

Stormer, Jetta and Roxy nodded as followed Pizzazz out of the house in the usual Misfit fashion, Clash sighed-being the Misfits manager isn't all that it's cracked up to be—especially when they are ticked off. She spotted something—a collection of Mystery Science Theater 3000 box sets including Vol. 13. Looking over the latest volume which containing her favorite B- western movie, "The Last of the Wild Horses".

Clash stated, "I didn't know my favorite show did my favorite B- western movie. This should go together like macaroni and cheese."

Clash found Stormer's PS3—and put the "Mystery Science Theater 3000 – The Last of the Wild Horses" DVD in it.

J

In 8:05 PM. Jem and the Holograms meet a speed boat driver, who took them to the Danielle's yacht which was anchor to far from California's shore line. Rio looked like he rather had been swallowed whole by Godzilla then hang around Jem. The front of set of the boat had contained Kimber, Aja and Sheena. Her band mates were now on board the Danielle's yacht.

Rio claim up first—and then helped her board the yet. Rio stated, "I wished Jerrica was here."

Jem stated, "She has a lot of work to do—but she told me to make sure you have wonderful time."

Rio sighed—it's going to a long night.

J

Jem was going to tell the truth to Rio, today—but she was busy. Lucky, Lin-Z and Anthony Julian wanted to talk about why didn't the Hologram had a video out yet. Kimber give the excuse that they didn't have song worth making a video about since they were brand new. She elbowed Sheena into Anthony. Both Sheena and Anthony were African-American—and she hope they get along just fine. It was after five songs—three of them were new songs—"GETTIN' DOWN TO BUSINESS", "Deception" & "Music Is Magic".

Rio and Jem were on the starboard side of the ship. Rio and Jem were talking about her past—and it's seems to be one weird event after another. If real life could be stranger then fiction, Rio stated Jem's life could be a novel of weirdness for the entire America.

Jem asked nervously, "Do you like me?"

Rio stated, "I hardly know you—and you won't tell me your identity!"

Jem replied, "May I should tell you. I'm really Jerrica Benton."

Rio was quiet for a while and then asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Jem replied, "To save Starlight Music from Eric's greed hands."

Rio nodded a she stated, "Usually I like to put the liars in the cooler, if you caught my drift—but I'm OK you doing this one…Eric got SLIME BALL written over is face. So I got to know what he done so far."

Jerrica noted, "It's not him. He usually never does much. The only thing he did was the rigged the first Battle of the Band in favor of 'The Misfits'. I'm worry about the Misfits…

A familiar voice stated, "Don't worry about us, Pink Hair. Worry about yourself getting creamed!"

Rio and Jem turned around to get hit by a spray of whipped cream. After they were able to clean their faces—they discover they were looking at the four "The Misfits": Pizzazz, Jetta, Roxy, and Stormer. Pizzazz was holding a can of "Mr. Cream"—a popular name brand of whipped cream.

Pizzazz stated, "Ok! Misfits, let's make some mischief!"

-SONG BREAK-

"Making Mischief"

BY: The Misfits.

We're makin' mischief  
We're makin' mischief (makin' mischief)  
And we're really gettin' in it  
Mischief  
We're makin' mischief (makin' mischief)  
And we're lovin' every minute  
We've almost gone berserk  
Doin' all this dirty work

We're makin' mischief  
We're makin' mischief (makin' mischief)  
And we're really gettin' in it  
Mischief  
We're makin' mischief (makin' mischief)  
And we're lovin' every minute  
We've almost gone berserk  
Doin' all this dirty work

We're makin' mischief  
We're makin' mischief (makin' mischief)  
And we're gettin' into trouble  
Mischief  
We're makin' mischief (makin' mischief)  
And we're causin' things to bubble  
We're pullin' it apart,  
Turnin' it around  
And we ain't gonna stop   
Till the whole thing runs aground

We're makin' mischief  
We're makin' mischief (makin' mischief)  
No need to keep it quiet  
Mischief  
We're makin' mischief (makin' mischief)  
Causin' things to riot

We're makin' mischief  
We're makin' mischief (makin' mischief)  
No need to keep it quiet  
Mischief  
We're makin' mischief (makin' mischief)  
Causin' things to riot

Mischief  
We're makin' mischief (makin' mischief)

We're really makin' mischief

-SONG BREAK OVER-

The Misfit had caused a lot of trouble from minor--tossing trash on the floor—to major—tossing about a dozen guests into a pool.

Danielle touched a button the yacht's commutation channel and stated, "Captain, can you help us remove from unwanted guest."

Stormer stated, "As Clash likes to say—'it doesn't talk a rocket scientist to know when he's not wanted."

Pizzazz stated, "I hate to agree with you, but at this point. Misfit, let's make like Michael Jackson and beat it!!"

The Misfit ran fast to the port of the ship. They jump into a stolen speedboat. Jetta turned the wheel of the speed boat, Pizzazz stated, "Thanks for the great party, Countess."

Roxy stated, "We simply must do this again."

Stormer added as she slowed a cooked snail, "Love the party food!"

As the boat disappeared from the view of the yacht, Danielle was angry as she stated, "I should call the Coast Guard on those party crashers!" She was followed by the Holograms, Howard Sands, and Anthony Julian

Kimber stated, "What's done is done. Once we are the top of the charts, we have the last laugh."

Jem added, "And the only we going to do that—is make better music."

Anthony Julian states, "I start your video anytime."

Sheena stated, "Let's do it now."

Howard Sands added, "I'm cover your expenses and you can use my private jet."

Danielle added, "I have the perfect place for film your video: Paris."

Kimber stated, "Outrageous, let's go tomorrow."

Jem stated, "First, we need finish our album."

Rio stated, "I know a perfect company: Comet Inc."

Anthony stated, "Is that Starlight Music's soundtrack lab?"

Rio stated, "Yes. But I'm can think I can force the boss to have Jem's group borrow a recording booth."

Jem added, "After that..." She paused for moment and then stated in a voice that sound like bit of girlish puppy love, "…. Paris."

-TBC-

I took me a while. It didn't know I should or shouldn't have Jem tell Rio her true identity. For a while, I wanted Rio to misheard Jem's identity as "Jessica Tenton"—this would give Rio a different flaw—yet kept Jerrica's identity secret—but I still wanted to please the majority of Jem fans—who wanted Rio not to have a clue—but since this my story, I decide to let Rio in the know.


	4. Controls

"Ultimate Holograms"

Part 4 – "Controls"

By Dr. Thinker

The song of awful music filled one of the recording studios at Starlight Music. Pizzazz's, Stormer's, Roxy's and Jetta's voice were merger into a nasty missile of words and sound. They stop for a bit of the rest as Eric and Clash entered the room.

Eric order, "Speed it. Make it louder!"

Stormer stated, "Let's do it again!"

Pizzazz growled, "What are you talking about--I think that was perfect."

Roxy added, "Yeah, I'm getting bored."

Clash sighed as Eric rolled the eye. One of the biggest flaws of The Misfits is that they can be outrageously lazy when want to be.

Pizzazz asked, "Why didn't you send us to place like Paris to film a music video?"

Eric answered, "The reason is not enough money."

Jetta stated, "I thought you were stealing money from this company."

Eric retorted, "Pizzazz, there is so much I can steal until I own Starlight Music."

Pizzazz screamed.

Jetta asked under her breath, "I wonder what Gummy Hair and her Fellow-0-Grams are doing?"

Stormer stated under breath, "Jetta, I'm betting taking their sweet time with their music."

J

In one of Comet Inc's recording booth—a more welcome type of soft rock played. Jem and The Holograms were working a new song, "Twilight in Paris", which going to the sixteen song on the first CD for Jem and the Holograms. In the control booth, Rio Poncho was listing to the song—and wonder how Jerrica becomes Jem.

Jem asked, "How was that?"

Rio replied, "You need to tight that one a little more."

Jem remarked, "We do it until we get it right!"

The Holograms got back to working on their music.

-K-

August 15th:

I'm been shocked! It all started on the way out to the airport for our Paris video shoot for the song, "Twilight in Paris". Rio has been holding Jem as she was a priceless vase or something. I was puzzled—and Jem wasn't a big help. She's was mostly hogging the stoplight for most of the video filming. I was so ticked off, that I walked off as Jem was rehearsing a scene. Rio showed up. He treats me as the little sister he never has. I told him flatly that I won't be treated as a young sister. Rio told me that Jem wasn't hogging the spotlight. I attempted to bring Rio down to Earth, but then he did something I was surprised at: He picked me up and carried me into building. In a elevator, he put me down, closed the elevator door by pushing a button—and then hit the top button. Rio told me that Jem told her identity to him—and he never spelled that information—to even to the other Holograms. He carried me down the staircase and out of the building's front door—and back to the where the other Holograms were.

Write In Your Later: Kimber Lynn Benton.

J

Sheena stated, "That was rotten you!"

Aja stated, "You almost give away Jem's identity!"

Kimber exploded, "I didn't Rio told me that Jem told him."

Sheena and Aja asked in union, "When?"

Kimber stated, "He didn't say—but I would explain why he's been hugging like she's a priceless vase or something! But I had to hazard a guess—I say during on yacht during Danielle's party."

Aja stated, "Before or after the Misfits crash it?"

Kimber stated, "Before them. After they left, we kept a close watch on Jem."

Aja stated, "I think she didn't have the time. The Misfit surprised us all."

Kimber stated, "You thinking like a cartoon character, Sheena. They come from the left side. Jem and Rio was on the right side of the boat. I should know—I was in the drink line which was on the left side of the boat, I saw Jem and Rio take the left side exit of the party room to get some fresh air."

Aja stated, "What's the percent of possible?"

Kimber stated, "I'm may be pulling my numbers of our thin air—but if I had hazard a guess—a say: 90."

Sheena stated, "Not a bad number."

Jem asked, "Can we get back to making music?"

Kimber stated, "Jem, you are too much!"

Raya let loose small giggle.

-K-

Sept 11th

Those Misfits! I'm got a list of annoying things they had done in the last two week! Sure, we were gone for a week—but they didn't have to wallpaper the city with their post. The neighbor that Starlight Mansion is in—this the only expect—but I do see the Misfit's van roll into a mansion to too far from it. Usually Pizzazz comes out the mansion---looking a lot different—and in a different dress. A blonde hair girl with a silk dress—I didn't know was Pizzazz under she spotted a few people not to far away—and insulted them, Adding the facts Mansion + Green hair movie hair dye + a powerful van + a silk dress + a black mini-limo I'm come to the explanation that Pizzazz is the spoiled rotten daughter of man. So, she doesn't know when to stop her trouble-making behavior and act like a normal human being. I'm guessing Pizzazz's mom either died early in her life—like my mom—or left her father—and she's been uncontrollable since then.

Here's a few of the rotten things they been doings:

Stealing our CDs from radio station's computers.

Cutting up our T-shirts

Bride radio DJs to play their music equal or greater then our.

Taking down our poster or hanging their posters over our posters—the latter happens when the hangers uses Star Glue. Star Glue is a special glue made and use by Starlight Music/Comet Inc. companies. Star Glue makes a poster sticks for a week.

Giving false stories to about Jem to "Cool Trash" magazine and their ilk.

Attempt to steal the "Twilight in Paris" video from VTV via the Internet. Synergy given them a fake Jem home movie. This is was the most recently indecent during them.

Tomorrow, I'm going to see if I can get Eric off our case—let's just hope he doesn't have any sweet talk for me.

Write In Your Later: Kimber Lynn Benton.

-E-

Eric heard the door slammed open. He rolled his eye as he was expecting a pack of angry Misfits--but he was surprised to see Kimber Benton entered the room.

Eric stated, "Kimber, I have a word with you since your father's funeral…."

Kimber yelled, "Save your stupid lies for Clash and the Misfits! Tell the Misfits to keep away. Not matter, we won't stop until we reach the top!"

Eric stated for one in a great while a little bit of truth, "I tried to the control the Misfits—but they're impossible to rein in!" Eric paused and then stated, "If I someone like you, I know that you're the real talent behind the Holograms, not Jem."

Kimber remarked "You are a big CREEP I know! You make Kingpin look Mr. Fred Rogers."

Kimber stomped off—and slammed the door closed. Eric sighed—it's going to a tough year for him.

-J-

Jerrica stated, "I feel like I'm feel are going to fall off."

Kimber joked, "Join the club, Jerrica."

Aja let out a laugh.

Then, the near-by phone ring and Jerrica picked it up, "Hello?"

Raya, "I wonder who on the phone?"

Sheena stated, "Will find out soon enough."

Jerrica stated, "That was Lin-Z. She's Jem hunting."

Kimber commanded, "Find out what she wants!"

Jerrica nodded as she stated, "This is Jem." They was a few quite moment on the phone, before Jerrica put back on its' stand. "It turns out our video is HIT! They can't enough of us! In fact, Lin-Z wants us in the next hour for a live interview."

Kimber stated, "This is outrageous!"

J

The floor manager growled to Jem and the Holograms, "You got a 2 minute warring." The floor looked a little stated, "Sorry, we had the Misfits on last week. They give me a headache. I haven't got a chance to return to my regular voice."

Kimber stated, "I feel your pain…"

Aja added, "…The Misfits had been a thorn in our sides since we started."

Jem stated, "What's the word?"

Kimber, Aja, Raya and Sheena stated in union, "Go for it!"

After 1 minute and 53 seconds, Lin-Z stated, "Welcome back, music fans! We had special treat for you. Live from Studio B: It's "Jem and the Holograms!"

--SONG BREAK

"I Got My Eye on You"

BY JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS

Hey babe!  
I've got my eye on you  
And I'm watchin your every move   
Hey babe!  
I've got my eye on you  
Tell me what are you tryin' to prove?

You think you're hot, and your star is due (ooh ooh)  
You think you've got somethin' different and new  
Well babe, I got my eye on you   
And babe, oh babe, I think so too

Hey babe!  
I got my eye on you  
And I think you look mighty fine   
Hey babe!  
I got my eye on you  
I would really love to make you mine

You think you're hot, and your star is due (ooh ooh)  
You think you've got somethin' different and new  
Well babe, I got my eye on you   
And babe, oh babe, I think so too

Hey babe!  
I've got my eye on you  
And I think you look mighty fine   
Hey babe!  
I've got my eye on you  
I would really love to make you mine

Cause ever since you came in view  
I just can't take my eyes off you

Hey babe,  
I've got my eye on you  
(Hey babe)  
I've got my eye on you  
(Hey babe)  
I've got my eye on you

-SONG BREAK OVER-

Jem and The Holograms run over to the couch by Lin-Z. Lin-Z was itching to move her month. Lucky, she wasn't Harriet Horn, the know Shark of the talk-show world.

Lin-Z asked, "Jem, we know your manager is Jerrica Benton--but where is she?"

Jem stated, "Most like working on getting the new I.D. for me. You know it hard to get the government to help you in this day."

Lin-Z nodded and moved, "How did you come up with the name of your band?"

Aja stated, "People are always saying that pop rock is just factory made, so the name of Jem and Holograms is to make…"

Lin-Z inputted, "…a twist on an old routine."

Kimber stated, "You could say that—but it's mostly reverse psychology."

A familiar voice that, "That's a big word coming from you, spider-face."

Lin-Z, Jem and the Holograms turned to the face the voice. The voice was from Roxy of the Misfits. The entire group of Misfits: Jetta, Roxy, Pizzazz & Stormer were standing in off the camera.

Aja joked, "Look in the mirror lately?"

Jetta stated, "Take the Misfits. That's a name means bloody something."

Jem yelled, "Yeah. It's means some who's stupid and mean."

Pizzazz replied, "Well, you acting mean right now."

Jem started, "Your band is really starting to really rub me THE WRONG WAY!"

Kimber was in awe—she never saw Jerrica lose her calm manner—but this was shocking her. Lin-Z ordered the staff to have a commercial break.

Stormer remarked, "By Bowser's shell, I never saw some this angry outside of a cartoon show!!"

Lin-Z yelled, "Will you guys escort those Misfits' ladies—using it loosely—off the stage."

Rio and three stage hands answered the guy. The three stage hands put their hands on Roxy, Jetta and Stormer. Rio hands landed on Pizzazz. Pizzazz looked at him, "If you get tired of having Jem around, you can work with a real woman—me."

Rio yelled "You aren't fit to breathe the same air as Jem!"

Pizzazz growled, "Then hands off, Mr. Jem!"

Rio was knocked into the light, and the light knocked at lot into Jem's direction. Rio and the stage hands saw the Misfits run off the stage store in the direction of the exit. Rio runs to saw that a light was going to fall on Jem, Rio jumped on a raise camera platform—and one stagehand roll him towards to Jem—and she grab him.

Jem weakly stated, "Oh, Rio…."

Lin-Z stated"…Take to my dress room. She can rest there. Grams', I need you to finish the interview."

Kimber asked, "Without Jem?"

Aja stated, "We have too. But we better hurry."

J

Kimber, Sheena, Raya and Aja enter the room, to see Jem and Rio kissing—and they turn to see the watchers—Rio and Jem's face were showing the red face of embarrassment.

Aja joked, "You kissing Jem like she's your girlfriend."

Rio stated, "She is. I know Jerrica is Jem. She told me on that yacht."

Kimber stated, "I got a few words for you."

Sheena asked, "I'm afraid —but I got to know—what are the words you got?"

Kimber answered, "I, told, you & so."

Jem, Sheena, Raya, Aja and Rio rolled her eyes.

Raya joked, "If you spill the beans, I'm going to make you rue your life."

Rio joked back, "By life was rued when you born."

-TBC-

Well, its looks the Holograms know Rio knows. What's going to happen next? Let's just say it's going to outrageous!

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


	5. The Close Call

"Ultimate Holograms"  
Part 5: "The Close Call."

By Dr. Thinker

The Misfits was worried as they heard weird laughter coming from CEO office as Trash opened the door. They saw Eric was laughing: "I shouldn't have thought of that before! Now I can get May got to help me."

Jetta asked, "What are you talking about you bloody fruitcake?"

Eric stated, "It looked at May Malone's contract with Starlight Music. I can't fire her—but I can prevent her from getting money."

Stormer asked, "How?"

Eric stated, "Not doing her job. She is the head of Starlight Fraud Police. It's an office that is trying preventing another 'Milli Vanili' from entering the music world."

Stormer stated, "We know Jem can sing."

Eric stated, "I got this feeling that Jerrica is Jem, but I need proof-but I need to via this company. I set it up that Jem and the Holograms are doing a surprise appearance for one of Howard's daughter, Carol Sands. She is a movie director—and I know she needs a music band. Her original one hired was The Gamer, but its looks like it is taking longer then the police to thought to get who's behind that non-Internet music pirate ring."

A growling voice stated, "That's become I'm the one behind it."

Everyone turned to see a blonde hair man in a red-shirt, blue jeans, and a leather jacket.

Eric stated, "This is Zack Zipper, my personally lawyer…"

Jetta stated, "You must be what the bloody newspapers call 'The Zipper', the biggest mob boss in the entire bloody city."

Zack stated, "Jetta, you got more brains in your heads then the entire Royal Family."

Jetta asked, "You really know them?"

Zack stated, "Yeah. They are a bunch of bloody fools. Anyway, I come in to tell her two things: Eric had finally got rid of that Howard's lawsuit—and second, I needs some time off. I need to get rid of the Gamers' off my Asia pals' backside—so they get the last bunch of Gamers' record into China."

Eric stated, "Since you got rid of Howard's lawsuit, I'm letting you off the hook. Do not worry too much about the Holograms. By the time you return, they will be ancient history."

Zipper stated, "If they get too tough for you, me and the boys will take them on—if catch my drift."

Eric replied, "Drift caught." Zipper left for the private staircase to the roof in Eric's office, as Eric asked, "Carol, can you please call May Malone into my office. I want talk to her."

-G-

Since Eric become the CEO of Starlight Music, Christy, Jo and May all sent their lunch times in May's fraud department—instead of the Starlight Music's cafeteria. Christy and Jo told—more like forewarned by her research assistants--that May has been drinking coffee like it was not going to be made anymore.

Christy Marx joked, "Hey, Coffee Girl, I take you need a little decaf coffee in your diet."

May Malone stated, "Christy, you would be regular drinking coffee like it's going out of style you were just place between a rock and a hard place."

Jo Ann growled, "Oh, great. Eric must have found out that you don't get pay unless you do your job."

May nodded. "He told me to find proof that Jem's someone else. I believe Jem is Jerrica Benton."

Jo Ann asked, "What if the proof is something different—as if Jem's not Jerrica?"

May questioned, "Did some remove your brain and replace it with Aja's brain?"

Jo Anna replied, "I know you created decent fakes for a show on how to tell fakes from the real deal."

May stated, "Bad news is that he's going to have Clash follow me from a distance."

Jo Ann stated, "Make it look like you doing it—but at different point—telling her you need to get some food in you. At this point, head home and create a fake. If Eric or Clash call you tell them, Jem left something at your house—and you bringing it in sooner or later. If Jerrica or one of the Holograms calls, just be yourself."

May stated, "Sounds like plan. I tell Eric I will tail her for a week starting to tomorrow. Then I give them the proof on next Wednesday. That way, if Clash or Eric gets a step ahead of me, I have an out to make a few more fakes."

-O-

Starlight Music Fraud Police Journal #1

By May Malone (Department Head)

Subject: Jem

If you ask me about Eric's thoughts, I will tell you that he is full of hot air. He thinks Jem is Jerrica Benton under a pink wig. Jerrica told me not to long again that she is allergic to pink wigs and hair-dye gives her bad rash. If she was not allergic to pink wigs or hair-dye did not give a bad rash, I would agree with him 100 percent.

Clash brought me Starlight Mansion trashcans. I told her that I stash the trashcans at home and get around looking in them during the night-and told her that my house will home to anyone related to the Misfits.

There was only one appearance for Jem today—on the set of a Hollywood movie for a surprise for Howard Sands' daughter, Carol Sands--and she went to her home at Starlight Mansion.

-O-

Starlight Music Fraud Police Journal #2

By May Malone (Department Head)

Subject: Jem

Got a call from Eric today, I told him I hunted in the trashcans all night long yesterday—and find something little bit surprising. Clash arrived at 1:30 PM. She had to deal with Misfits' new video—and the Misfits like to take an early and long lunch during their video shoots. Clash hounded me for about what I founded in the trashcans, I told her that I would show her and Eric what I found on Wednesday. 

No Jem appearance today, we trailed Jerrica's "Starlight Van" for today. It ended up being park in government offices from 2:30 PM to 9:00 PM. Clash was getting bored around 4:00 AM, and took her mountain bicycle out of truck of my car—and left. Jerrica saw my car and I told her the truth. She had gotten a recreated copy of Jem's birth paper and a new ID for Jem to use in the city. She handed me a copy of both the paper and the ID for me to use in any plans I might have. This could have worked better if I wrote this as episode of a cartoon episode series

-O-

Starlight Music Fraud Police Journal #3

By May Malone (Department Head)

Subject: Jem

Back to the government office for me today, Eric told me researched Jerrica Benton's father, Emmett Benton, the founder and first CEO of Starlight Music. It seems that Emmett was more of genius at computer then Bill Gates or Steve Jobs. I could not get to see his dairy—only Jerrica or Kimber Benton could see it—or to paraphrase one of James Bond's movie title, "For Sisters' Eye Only"—one of the deeds was from the Starlight Drive-In. Clash wanted me to check it out fully. It was emptier then a ghost town—nothing of important—unless you consider enough a cobweb to make a spider happy very important! Clash was annoyed—and left to join the Misfits at "Storehouse", a new wave club that is on the border between safe and no-so-safe territory. Meanwhile, my assistants are working on a special pet project of mine—it has nothing to do with Jem/Eric business I was stuck with.

-O-

Starlight Music Fraud Police Journal #4

By May Malone (Department Head)

Subject: Jem

My project, code-named "Mountain Dew", will soon be complete. This has nothing to do with the Jem/Eric business I am working on.

Jem showed up at Comet Inc. today, for the release of her self-title album—in store tomorrow. Jerrica was around.

In addition, Clash showed up and stole my previous plans code-named after "soda drinks". The ones M.I.A. are the following: "Pepsi", "Coke", "Diet Coke", "Diet Pepsi" and "Barq's Root Beer". The last one is my favorite—and might be a little more damaging to me. It created a six fake "bubble gum pop" album—and might reveal that "Mountain Dew" has something to do with "Starlight Music." Jetta and Clash confronted me after my latest meeting with Eric. I told them a common phrase, "I am conforming or denying anything about Mountain Dew."

-N-

As usual, Eric, Clash and the Misfits were in Eric's Starlight Music office. Eric stated while he was laughing like the original Cobra Commander, "So she names all of her special music project after pop drinks. "

Jetta remarked after a laugh, "Sounds like she's the bloody teenager who won't know pop music from popcorn popping."

Clash stated, "I research her. She is known around town as a honorable faker. She could be Jem. According to the 'Barq's Root Beer' code-file, she made six fake "bubble gum pop" albums.

Eric stated, "Nay, May's hair may look pink in certain lights, but she's a strawberry red hair-woman. If Jem was an orange-hair woman, my first choice will be her. She a little below the Misfits on the singing range—she can't be Jem."

-O-

Starlight Music Fraud Police Journal #5

By May Malone (Department Head)

Subject: Jem

I had to make a deal with Eric. I kept on my fraud police business—if he does two things—give me what Clash stolen and kept her away. Pizzazz told Eric to agree to the deal—it's hard to kept Roxy working without Clash around. Eric give me all the files.

Also, I think I discovered who's behind the "Mountain Dew" indecent—this should help me with a few Japanese stars.

-M-

Once again the Misfits were meeting with the Eric in his office, Eric was stomping around like angry Lex Luthor.

Jetta asked "What got so bloody angry that you make the Hulk look friendly?"

Eric stated, "Zipper and his band got arrested for stealing and copying of 'The Gamers' albums. The Gamers hit Bamboo Music Inc. with the largest lawsuit in the history of the world."

Pizzazz "What's does Bamboo Music got you so mad?"

Eric stated, "Bamboo Inc is Starlight Music's Japanese company—creating Japanese pop music. Pretty successful too—if you ask me. Not would not be make to totally ticked-off, but Christy, Jo and Marx are paying the lawsuit by using half of the money, I sent side for you guys. The stockholders are doing a internet voting—anyone with even 1/100th in Starlight Music stocks are going to being voting on me—and I thinking they are going to vote me out."

Pizzazz stated, "Don't worry! I got an idea, Eric."

-O-

The stockholders were talking—all were agreeing on that Eric was not following the original motto of Starlight Music. "Do all music type—no matter you private opinion on it." But, they were arguing on who's would be the next C.E.O—and a few people were afraid of a contest—Eric had a lot of friends in the business—and revenge might be on their minds—but some spoke up about some one that hadn't talk about---"What about Jerrica Benton?"

They were an enough yes from them—to make it official.

-M-

Eric sighed as the entered the Misfits' black van. Clash was next to him. "I hope you father is going to be up to his idea."

Pizzazz stated, "Don't worry, he hates annoyances—and I'm one of his biggest annoyances."

Jetta asked, "So you got yourself kicked to the bloody curb, who's the bloody new boss of Starlight Music?"

Eric stated, "Comet Inc's boss just went to the top of the ladder."

Clash stated, "Oh, no! Not her."

Eric replied, "You read coded 'Project: Diet Coke' file that May Malone wrote didn't you."

Clash stated, "Yes."

Jetta remarked, "You guys know that I hate bloody drama—so will you at least tell me who the new boss of Starlight Music, before I give a literally meaning of being kick to the curb—and I'm not just arranging bloody chairs on the bloody Titanic!"

Eric and Clash sighed as they stated, "Jerrica Benton!"

Pizzazz vowed, "**I swear on the music charts that I will get even with Jerrica and Jem the best way I know how by conquering the music charts**!"

Roxy, Jetta, Clash and Stormer clap their hands for this statement—thought Stormer's clap was done as one-handed clap.

-J-

Once again, people were meeting in Starlight CEO's office, but it was May Malone, Jo Anna, Christy Marx, Rio Poncho, Jerrica Benton, and Kimber Benton

Jerrica stated, "I don't believe my luck."

May stated, "It was not your luck."

Jerrica asked, "The result of one of your pet projects, May?"

May replied, "Yes. 'Project: Mountain Dew'. As you not know, Comet Inc is not the only non-regular music company we own. Bamboo Inc is another company Starlight Music own. It handles Japanese J-Pop. One of them are "The Gamers", and I am been working around for someone. I was able to discover that Zack Zipper, Eric's lawyer took sometime off—in Asia. S I assumed that he was behind the Asia crime, I heard rumors that might be the crime boss of this city, but I did not have any proof. But one of my research assistants discovered a camera tape of him telling Eric that he was behind the crime."

Jo Anna replied, "So what are you doing to about?"

Jerrica stated, "I called you in because I'm doing a celebration—and return to the usual Benton away of doing things. I collected the tops bands from every company owned Starlight Music."

Rio stated, "I'm guessing you going to move Jem's contract from Comet Inc. and Starlight Music."

Jerrica stated, "That's right—and she will perform last at the concert."

J

Jem touched her earrings—and the light illusion of Jerrica appeared in front of the curtained

The Jerrica illusion stated, "And now for the final act of this evening, Jem and the Holograms!"

Jem touched the earrings—and the light illusion of Jerrica disappeared. Jem assumed the crowd would think Jerrica walk in and walk out.

Everyone—even the other bands will surprise. This was the first time they got to see the famous Jem as she curtain reveal her with her band: the Holograms. Kimber on the keyboard, Aja and Sheena on guitar, and Raya on the drums

Jem stated, "Thanks you for your support! Even know our album has yet to appearance on the charts—even know it's been made.  
" She paused to have a laugh then added, "The Benton family knows the true rule of the music. Tonight song is "Music is Music."

-SONG BREAK—

"Music is Magic"  
Jem and the Holograms

Music is Magic!  
Nothin can compare!  
Everybody starts to rock  
When music's in the air!

Music is Magic!  
Music makes you whole  
(Music is Magic!)  
It warps itself around you,  
Filling up your soul!

Music is Magic!  
Cuts through silence like a knife  
Wondrous and mystical  
(Music is Magic)  
Somethin' of a miracle  
(Sweet, sweet Magic)  
Music is the sweet, sweet sound of love

(Music is Magic!)  
Music sets you free  
(Music is Magic!)  
It lets you see the world the way it oughtta be

Music is Magic!  
Cuts through silence like a knife  
Wondrous and mystical  
(Music is Magic!)  
Somethin' of a miracle  
(Sweet, sweet Magic)  
Music is the sweet, sweet sound of love

(Music is Magic!)  
Music sets you free  
(Music is Magic!)  
It lets you see the world the way it oughtta be

(Music is Magic!)  
Music makes you fly   
(Music is Magic!)  
It finds you when you're low  
And lifts you to the sky  
(Music is Magic!)  
(Music is Magic!)

-SONG BREAK OVER-

The crowd went wild over the song.

Kimber stated, "Looks like Jem's a hit in more ways then one."

Jem joked, "Would have it any other way."

-The End of the Beginning-

Yeah, now we are going to get into the regular episodes from his point on.

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker


	6. The Photo Shoot

**Female voice: In our previous outrageous episodes, Jerrica Benton need helped to stop Eric's rotten backing of the gothic new wave group know as the Misfits. They discover me—Synergy. She planned on using my holograms to create a solid rock star—but without knowing that solid illusion cannot talk. With the help of Raya, Jerrica become Jem--the lead singer of "Jem and Holograms". Eric attempted to use May Malone to get Jem's true identity, but May got Eric's crooked lawyer and Los Angeles mob boss—Zack Zipper jailed for trying to help the Asia mob. The stockbrokers decided to vote Eric out of control of Starlight Music and put in Comet Inc's boss as the new head of Starlight Music. Not too surprising, Comet Inc's boss was Jerrica Benton. Jerrica's first move as CEO was to take Jem's contract from Comet Inc and turn into a "Starlight Music" contract.**

**Male Voice: Sorry, for the use of outrageous—but it's common on recaps on**

**The original Jem—so no harm here. Oh, by the way, I have my bases on how**

**Jem acts from a few old cartoons. And from now on, Sheena is Shana.**

"Ultimate Holograms: Part 6 – "The Photo Shoot"

By Dr. Thinker

From Music Nuts' webpage:

"IT'S GEM—ER--JEM'S WORLD."

_Music Review: "Jem and the Holograms" _

_BY GOOD NOTES _

_  
An old book series for teenagers in the 1980s called "Gem" deal with adventures of a fictional rock band called, "Gem and the Beamers" and their annoying rivals, "The Nightmares". To summary the series in a nutshell: Red haired Georgina Tenton uses a Holo—a holographic computer to become Gem, an orange hair lead singer of "Gem and the Beamers"._

_Why I mention that book series? Well, I think the writer—I'm not going to admit it's Egghead—which turned out to be Inda Tenton in the final book—a fictional character can't write a book herself—thought they are real ghost writers out there. Just ask Alex Boese of "The Museum of Hoaxes" & "The Hippo-Eats-Dwarf" fame—had protected the birth of one of rock star newest hottest act: Jem and the Holograms. Jem is the lead singer of his group. The Holograms consider of two guitars, one keyboardist, and one drummer. The guitarists are Shana Elmsford and Aja Leigh. The drummer is Raya Carmen Alonso. The keyboardist is Kimber Benton. Their manager is Jerrica Benton, the new CEO of Starlight Music. Starlight Music has 50 bands and 10 solo singers. It owns_

_Bamboo Inc. Bamboo Inc is he headquarters of the Japanese pop-band the Gamers. It also owns Comet Inc, where Jerrica was head boss woman before Jem's first appearance._

_Well, I just got their first album—I enjoyed their work. It come in two covers—both 50/50. One is Jem by herself—the other is her back-up group the Holograms. They also had a good sense of humor—missing from many people in music world. Take a look from a bit of from their thanks you notes: _"**And last, we wanted to thank Roxy of the Misfits for spilling the beans on Eric Raymond's rigged contest—without that information—Jem and the Hologram wouldn't have been founded. I just hope we do not bump into you for a month--From Kimber, Aja, Shana and Raya."**

_The songs are dream to listen to it---all new way to listen to pop music. My favorite songs are "Only the Beginning", "Twilight in Paris" and "Music is Magic". If this is a dream, please do not wake me up for tomorrow! I decide to give this album the Success Credit Card—and the guess that they will sweep at either the STAGE awards or the Grammy awards. Good luck—Jem and the Holograms. _

-J-

Kimber asked with a growl, "Did they have to mention that book series?"

Raya stated, "I'm not too mad."

Aja stated, "That because you have the entire book series."

Raya laughed, "They are a lot of people that had entire series book—but I'm not the one that in his mansion that has downloaded and printed it from the web."

Kimber, Raya and Shana laughed at the annoyed look on Aja's face—since every time Aja got annoyed she looked like Mr. Spock from original "Star Trek" series.

Aja asked, "You just wanted to bring out my Spock look for a laugh didn't you?"

Kimber, Raya and Shana stated in unison, "Guilty as charged, Judge Leigh"

Jerrica was too quiet—thought out the meetings—and Kimber was worried. Kimber had a few ways of getting to Jerrica."

Kimber stated, "Earth to Jerrica."

Kimber frowned. She did not get a word out of Jerrica.

Kimber stated, "Earth to Jem."

Kimber frowned. Jerrica was too being too quiet for her own good.

Kimber unleashed her most famous words: "Earth to Jemica!"

Jerrica shouted, "DON'T CALL ME THAT, KIMBER LYNN BENTON!"

Kimber stated, "Sorry, but you had been so quiet, what were you thinking?"

Jerrica stated, "How to make Jem look is as real as can be with out giving away that she's an illusion over me."

Kimber stated, "Don't worry, we all help you work out Jem's history and personality."

Jerrica smiled and stated, "Thanks!"

-M-

Roxy groaned, "Jem this! Jem that! I got a nice little headache that Rita Repulsaof 'Power Ranger' fame would die for!"

Stormer rolled her eyes—Roxy knows that Rita Repulsa gets headaches after her monsters got defeated—so in this case, if Roxy wants to give someone a headache, she got to have a huge headache—from listening the other talking about Jem's reviews.

Jetta stated, "I would love to show those Irene Ablers a thing or two!"

Pizzazz laughed, "In other words--up-stage those pop music clowns!"

Jetta nodded-meaning Pizzazz got the right meaning.

Stormer stated, "How?"

Pizzazz stated, "As you know—new bands got to get interview by the music press. Jerrica been doing much of it, but soon or later, they want in from straight from the horse mouth. —we put in a fake interviewer for a fake newspaper."

Stormer stated, "None of us could disguise us to save our life—and everyone knows you like to be Phyllis Gabor when you want to take a long break from being Pizzazz."

Pizzazz stated, "At least you didn't use my name like Eric does, Mary Phillips. Nevertheless, I do know someone who is good as disguising her. Not as outrageous as Jem—but pretty awesome—but I don't think she can act like a rocket scientist—even know it's her favorite costume for Halloween."

Stormer eyebrow raised—Pizzazz was talking about Clash, the Misfit's manager.

Clash groan as she entered Stormer's house, "Your father's money is helping us out—he's making a music company—Misfits Music. In addition, your father's lawyers are trying to get Eric out of jail. The company will ready to open by the end of the month—and Eric should show up 3 to 5 weeks into the company's first month."

Jetta stated, "About bloody time we got some good news."

Clash stated, "Got some bad news. This Saturday, Jem's going to interview—and they are going to be lot of press for them."

Pizzazz asked, "Hey, Clash. Still like disguising yourself?"

Clash stated, "Yeah!"

Pizzazz stated, "Well, I got a mission for you!"

-SONG BREAK-

"HERE WE COME"

THE MISFITS

**Do you think we are done like a cooked pizza?**

**Do you think we had enough like a bad actor?**

**Well, girl, you use brain!**

**Here We Come!**

**Here We Come!**

**Here We Come!**

**I do not care to hear**

**Your side of the Story**

**I do not care to know**

**If you are with us or against us **

**Here We Come!**

**Here We Come!**

**Here We Come!**

**The only thing we care about**

**Is sending Jem and the Holograms**

**To the bottom of the music charts**

**Here We Come!**

**Here We Come!**

**Here We Come! **

**I got one word that answers **

**Those questions we annoyed you with at**

**The start of this song—and that word is "No!"**

**Here We Come!**

**Here We Come!**

**Here We Come!**

**You won't be stop you,  
So why don't you just crawl back**

**To the rock you come out of, Jem.**

-Song Break Over-

Pizzazz stated, "Not bad a costume, Clash!"

Clash was dressed in a 1950-style poodle sweater and skirt—she was holding a video camera that she stolen from her cousin, Video—a few years ago. "I just hope that Video doesn't recognizing his disguise."

Pizzazz stated, "What happen?"

Clash stated, "It turns out that both were Japan for a funnel for a famous J-Pop video pop director. I attempted to steal Video's pal in Japanese friends—but it turns out they are liked Video. They turned out to Net, Tower, Cable and Key."

Jetta added, "A.k.a the Gamers."

Clash nodded, "Yes. They helped Video-but Mary thought she failed the first time around in America—and tried her luck in Japan. We both hit it off—and returned to the United States."

Pizzazz stated, "And the rest is history."

Clash nodded as she placed a blonde wig over her purple/red/blue hair.

Pizzazz stated, "So, what's your name—in this disguise?"

Clash stated, "I heard Roxy mention Rita. I did not have a first name—but I did have a last name—Pocket. Rita Pocket."

Roxy stated, "Sounds like a silly name for a food dish."

J

Jem asked. Jerrica has photographic memory—and read the fictional book on her life written by Kimber, Aja, Rio, Raya and Shana. The story forced on Jem's life story. The book ended with the meeting with volunteering of Jem as the lead singer of Jem and the Holograms.

There were a lot of photographers, camerapersons, and interviewers. Jem had given them the fictional answers written. Since the fiction answers planned out very well — only one person, give them a hard time—her name was Rita Pocket.

Rita has been seeing hanging around the locked room. In fact, all Holograms had told them to Rita to stay away from that room.

Raya stated, "Jem, I did a search for Rita's video-disc magazine—'Popcorn Music'-and it's got one site—Clash's blog before she become the Misfits' manager."

Video stated, "Now I remember that outfit Rita has—I saw it before. It's the same one Clash used in Japan! She attempted to steal my friends in Japan—but they turned out to the Gamers: Net, Tower, Cable and Key."

Rita looked a little worried—but she had a called Stormer's cell phone.

-M-

Stormer stated, "We got the call, Misfits."

Misfits stated, "What's the plan?"

Pizzazz stated, "Rumble them—but leave Jem to me!"

Roxy stated, "Aye, aye! Captain Pizzazz."

The Misfit's van smashed the fake brick wall (The fake brick wall made out of soft clay) into Starlight Mansion—and the Misfits run into—and saw the Holograms performing---

--SONG BREAK"

"CLICK/CASH"

The Holograms/the Misfits

_Click! And it comes in focus!  
Click! And the world takes notice!  
Click! And in a flash,  
You're the latest fashion, an overnight smash!_

**Clash!  
That's what we're gonna do  
If you don't step aside!  
Clash!  
Look out we're comin' though  
Better run somewhere and hide,  
You better hide! **

_Click! And it's all so thrilling!  
Click! And you've got top billing!  
Click! And there you are,  
You're the new sensation, a media star!_

**Clash!  
We're gonna pick a fight,  
Gonna kick us up a fuss!  
Clash!  
Yes, you'll regret the day that you got in our way!  
Baby, you don't wanna clash with us!**

_Click, It can happen just that quick!_  
**Clash, We're really on our way now!**  
_Click! Any moment we will click!_  
**Clash! We'll reach the top any day now!**

_Click!_ **Clash!**  
_Click! It can happen just that quick!_  
Clash! We're really on our way now!  
_Click! Any moment we will click_!  
**Clash! We'll reach the top any day now!**

_Click_! **Clash!  
**_Click_! **Clash!**  
_Click_! **Clash!**  
_Click!_

-SONG BREAK OVER-

Pizzazz stated, "No way but down for you, Jem."

Just then, Clash knocked Pizzazz down.

Stormer stated, "What happen to you?"

Clash stated, "Why were harassing the Holograms—I got lucky with that lock—I hit 666 on it."

Jetta replied, "The so called number of the bloody beast."

"As you know I use Lucky Number locks--and 666 is their master code. It unlocks all locks. I got into the room—and found a wall that acted like a ghost—if you caught my drift."

Pizzazz stated, "Drift caught."

Jem was nervous—that wall was Clash was about to expose Jem's secret identity—but then follow stated from Clash happen:

Clash stated, "I enter the room, and found Tinka. She's quiet, but she wrote that's she's Jem's bodyguard—and if I didn't want my mind erase, she saw get rid me."

Pizzazz stated, "It's just mostly like Jerrica Benton is disguise."

Jerrica Benton and Tinya appeared walked into the room. Tinya stated, "Who did you say I was disguise for?"

Clash and the Misfits were shocked. "Even a bad actor knows when it time to bows out."

Pizzazz stated, "In other words, Misfits! Let us make some tracks!"

-J-

That night, in Synergy's room.

Synergy stated, "That was a close one—lucky I thought up Tinya quickly."

Jerrica stated, "Smart thinking."

Aja stated, "I downloaded the updated code on the number lock. If the Misfits return-that number won't work at all."

Jem stated, "Also, that appearance by those liquid illusions of Jerrica and Tinya was good enough to fowl Clash and the Misfits."

Synergy stated, "They won't be think Jerrica is Jem for a long time."

Raya stated, "She's got a point."

Aja stated, "And with those interviews you did. No one is planet will consider that Jem really Jerrica."

-THE END—

Ok, "Here We Come!" is an original song I made up for this part, while "Click/Clash" lyric come from "Jem: Unlimited" web page." As usual for song duels, _italics are for Jem and the Holograms singing parts, _**while bold is for the Misfits singing parts.**

The following episodes from the 1980 series are how I view Jem's actions: "In Stitches", for Jem helping Shana thought out the episode and for Jem's real view on the Misfits in 'Time is Running Out' video; "The Rock Fashion Book" for how Jerrica/Jem does business; "Scandal", for Jerrica/Kimber relationship; and "The Treasure Hunt", for Jem's fairness.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


	7. The Hollywood MessUp

"Ultimate Holograms"

A "Jem" story

Part 7 – "The Hollywood Mess-Up"

By Dr. Thinker

-C-

From Constance's "Clash" Disc web page

03/12/2010

Misfit Music is up and running—thought those pink gumball-size brained rockers may have got the romance comic book reject's company back from Eric Raymond, but we show her up—one of these day—I promise you that.

Clash

-J-

The Holograms were in Jerrica's office at Starlight Music. It took then a few months to change the look of it from Eric Raymond's office from a music star's nightmare office to something that looked normal-as normal for a friendly female CEO office can be.

Aja stated, "Well, Clash's acting like normal manager."

Jerrica stated, "Well, she has to keep her band's fans. She's been doing that job for 3 years."

Kimber stated, "No wonder, the Misfits are ticked off. They been in the music business longer then we have."

Jerrica added, "And ruin many other smaller music studios, lucky, we stop him from ruining Starlight Music. "Vanity Fair" did a inside report on Misfit Music, which means, Eric and his pals has to kept a public-friendly face on for a while. In addition, I got a double surprise for you. I am going to take a vacation and Rio is going to run Starlight Music."

Kimber asked, "I'm afraid to ask, but I got to know the reason—so what's the reason?"

Jerrica stated, "So we can do Howard Sands's movie."

Kimber stated, "You know the plot?"

Jerrica stated, "According to Sands's summary. Jem will play Lori, a great female actor who gets a movie studio. Jerrica play a bit part as the lawyer for Lori. Thought, Howard Sands has yet to figure out what to do with the other members of the bands yet.

-K-

March 15

The party to celebrate the movie starting its shooting schedule was standing room only. Jerrica was busy as a bee. Jem was enjoying herself as well.

Write in you later,

Kimber Benton

March 19

Eric Raymond got the movie studio—with help from Pizzazz's father, Harvey Gabor. Sands stated that he would allow us of our contract—but Jerrica and Jem wanted to do the movie.

I thought we were done with those music clowns.

Write in your later,

Kimber Benton

March 20

Eric, Clash, and the Misfits rewrite the script over the night. Now, Jem plays, Lady Lame, a lame actor who leads a group of morons (the other Holograms) against Donna Dark (Pizzazz) and her friends.

Shana took it a little rough when Anthony Julian, her boyfriend was fire by Eric Raymond for speaking against him.

Write in your later,

Kimber Benton

March 23

Video and Lin-Z showed up at the movie studio. I thought we out of the woods since the press meeting about the movie was going smoothly, but the Misfits surprise us with large cloth poster made by Clash—putting us as guest staring in own MOVIE!

This was enough to make Jem angry—and she tossed a prop-star at Pizzazz. We quit the movie.

Write in your later,

Kimber Benton

March 28

We got double bad news. Bee Nee is losing her eyesight—and-we do not a lot of money in Starlight Foundation. We had two choices for doctor—one wanted to know Jem's secret identity—and other wanted a zillion of dollars. Howard Sands told me that might be third choice—but Howard still looking for third choice.

Looks we been swallowing our pride—and rejoining the cast of Eric's D+ movie tomorrow.

Write in you later,

Kimber Benton

April 2

It turns Eric allowed Jem back—if Jerrica would be this aide. Jerrica stated that until the movie is completed or Jem backs out of the movie again—she is going to get Eric the silent treatment to him and the Misfits.

Write in you later,

Kimber Benton

April 5

If I get a chance to corner Clash with out Eric Raymond's eye looking my way, I am going to give an upper-caught right to her face. I think she sneaked into the World Studio's writer house—and replaced our call sheets with one with the wrong studio numbers.

We tried to get Eric to forget the indecent—but in his words, he stated, "Time is money—and you wasting it. If you want money—you better be on time!" Lucky, Eric has gotten a huge star named Nick—and tomorrow is my big scene with him.

Write in your late,

Kimber Benton

April 7

I cannot believe how close I come to a human version of a sausage. It turns out Nick is an egoistic actor that makes Pizzazz look normal! I will not be here writing in you—if it was for Jeff, a stunt man. I have only had small bruises from my fall—but the nurse told me to take it easy.

Jem told Eric off—and most the entire staff left with him.

Write in you later,

Kimber

H

Aja and Kimber were pasting Bee Nee's room—and hearing Jerrica Benton reading "Alice in Wonderland" to her. Jerrica come out after bit after.

Aja stated, "How she is."

Jerrica stated, "Losing more of her eye sight. She trusts Jem. In addition, Jem will not give up. Showtime, Synergy." Jerrica was soon dressed as Jem. In the lobby, they were the much of the staff that quit on the day when Kimber almost got herself killed by those explosions.

Howard Sands asked, "Well, what's on your mind, Jem?"

Jem stated, "Eric thinks he got the laugh last on us. I am not going to give up with out a fight. I wanted to see if we can finish out what's reminding of the old script."

Howard Sands stated, "Sorry, Jem, but much at lot as much. Eric put the old script in a paper shredder."

Video stated, "You don't need a movie studio to make a movie."

Anthony remarked, "Like your first video. That was done on a shoe string budget!"

Kimber stated, "We can make it loosely based on our starting self's—but we need some to play the Misfits—with out getting the real deals in one the actions.

Countess Danielle spoke, "The Gamers promised to make up for the skipping my yacht party. They are pretty friendly-for a Japanese pop rock band."

Rio stated, "I play double rolls—Eric Raymond & myself—since he was using Starlight Music as his office."

Howard stated, "Starbright lives!"

-K-

April 10

I been writing many songs—so much that Aja has been calling me a "song factory". Jerrica has been helping looking up kids of other film workers to locate a nerdy female to play an early Jem. We may have to use of the Starlight Girls for the film.

The movie, "Starbright" is a fictional history about the Holograms created. Jem told "The Gamers" (Net, Tower, Key, & Cable) what happen and how things are right now. "The Gamers" agreed to play The Misfits. In addition, Jeff, the stuntman has been training the case us in stunt fighting. There was a bit of a family union as Key is "Keya Leith", Aja's cousin. Keya is half-Japanese/half-Chinese, while Aja is a full Chinese-American.

So far, we got one scene shot done—the Holograms talking about music with Jem.

Write in you later,

Kimber Benton

April 24

It has been two long weeks for us. It turned out our nerd was right in front of us all the time—one of the Starlight Girls, Ashley. She dressed up as your stereotypical cartoon nerd. She was only need one for scene—a scene set in the past—in which she sings for the first time. Ashley's sing pretty good—but Jem willing to due over Ashley to make it song more Jem like—if possible.

Rio is pretty much has to act angry as Eric Raymond. He is getting a thrilling of insulting Jerrica or Jem—as the case might be—but he leaves the real rough housing to Jeff.

Of course, I told Video to tell Clash—if she comes by—that we going to make the Misfits look like the "phony trash they really are."

Write in you later,

Kimber Benton

May 21

A few days ago, Clash showed up—and Video told Clash wanted her to say to Clash. Clash returned up in disguised as a blonde hair girl—and attempt to ruin the movie by stealing outfits from the set—but a make-up artist that Pizzazz had under figure pointed Clash out. If she fakes Jem, we are going to be up a creek with out an oar.

We had a narrow escape, but Clash did not to away with it. Unlucky for her, she have to stop in front of fake tree, a teenager was going to be using one of her plays for her high school.

Jeff decided to take Video's tape of Jem's April 6 accident on the set of Eric's movie straight to the union's office. Eric is going to have a fit!

Write in you later,

Kimber Benton

May 31

The movie is in post-production—with Jem and old pal. Her pal name is Sarah Energy. She may look normal, but she is as quick as a computer.

Write to you later,

Kimber

-S-

Synergy was watching over the Holograms as they sleeping. Jerrica was sleeping with her left hand on the two Jem Star earrings on her nightstand. Raya was sleeping the music room, she was mostly like the tired out from all the movie work. Shana was sleeping in the living room of Starlight Mansion—on top of sleeping Anthony Julian. Synergy blinked before moving on to Aja, who was reading the second volume of "Gem" book called "Sunbright". Synergy assumes Aja is thinking of which one had the worst trouble with their movie—Jem or Gem. Now, Synergy went to view Kimber, who was sleeping with her dairy. She saw the May 20 entry—and giggled, "Sarah Energy?"

Jem stated, "What's so funny, Synergy?"

Synergy stated, "Don't tell Kimber, but I read her latest dairy entrance. She wrote the name of Sarah Energy in her dairy as an old pal of Jem. I think she wanted to mention me with out revealing the truth behind game. She give fictional teenager was behind my tree illusion.

Jem stated, "Well, it's better then call your, Synergy."

Synergy stated, "I don't mind it as long as no one finds out about me."

Jem stated, "Don't worry; no one will take you apart again."

-K-

Everyone was in the den. Jerrica had just got back from delivering Bee Nee to the eye doctor. Once again, things happen as last time, June 1, rolled around—thought this time around they were four cakes from Rio. Two were the usual yellow frosted white cakes, but they were two pink-frosted chocolate cream cake. Jerrica knows Rio knows her other identity. Again, it was the same route with the gifts—and was more of them. Mostly, this time it was clothing. After everyone was done, Jerrica put the clothing into Synergy—and left.

-K-

June 21

The all the critic reviews are in for "Starbright" and "The Misfits Hit It Big" movies. According to the "Rotten Tomato" web page, "Starbright" is 100 fresh and "The Misfits Hit It Big" is 0 Rotten on their tomato scale. Eric had to toss out the planned soundtrack for the Misfits' movie—but our movie's soundtrack has selling out.

In addition, good news is that Howard Sands found the third eye doctor, Dr. Amy Benton, Jerrica and my aunt. She helped the other two eye doctors helped fix Bee Nee's eyesight.

My favorite review is from Bee Nee herself—"The best thing I ever saw."

Write in you later,

Kimber Benton

-End of Part 7-

Hi, guys. Dr. Thinker here—I decide to use Kimber's dairy as way of covering Starbright—since it has was a three episode-based mini-series in the original series.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


	8. Plasma Problems

"Ultimate Holograms"

Ch. 8 - "Plasma Problems"

By Dr. Thinker

_The nurse finished checking over Inda from her narrow escape from explosion on the set of "The Beamers" and "The Nightmares" movie. The familiar face was Kevin, a stuntman that worked on her movie._

_Inda asked, "Thanks for saving my bacon."_

_Kevin stated, "I ride though fire for you."_

_  
Inda replied, "That is one lame line from you, Ashley."_

**-**J-

Ashley yelled, "KIMBER! You ruined our RPG game!"

Kimber stated, "No wonder you been quiet as a mouse since noon."

Krissie replied, "Saturday morning cartoon aren't as good as they were in the 1980s—and Ashley is know for being hard to get up on weekdays."

Kimber stated, "Tell me something I don't know. I think I watched my 'Transformers' episode on VHS until the tapes went the way of the dodo bird. Oh, "Cartoon Action Hour"—I had not sees you play that this for a while."

Ashley stated,"We could not think of a fiction cartoon to run. We finished a forgotten 'BESM' game just last week. After that, the talk turned to Jem's latest album. That reminded me of "Gem"—a fictional book series."

Desire added, "That would be—thought we going more of a space alien on Earth type for Gem. In addition, if you ask, non-yellow sun—she does not have super-power like that comic book Kryptonian."

Kimber stated, "I think the way that Ashley yelled she was the GM of your game."

Ashley remarked, "Yep."

Kimber asked, "Who playing the alien rock star?"

Desire stated, "I am. The reason is that I'm the biggest Jem fan here."

Kimber rolled her eye.

Krissie asked, "What brought you down here?"

Kimber answer, "Snacks."

After Ashley stated, "Commercial Break", the girls quickly attacked the cookies on the tray. Kimber walked out of the room, and head back.

-O-

MOUSE JOURNAL

AUG. 21, 2010

My bad brother, Techrat is planning to cook up some trouble for Jem, tomorrow to prevent her appearance at the "STAGE" Music Awards I do not how what he has plans for—but I know he's following the rumor that Jem is a robot. Remove her earrings and she will fall down like a ton of bricks.

Techrat is always upset with me since he lost his right eye. He kept that hole covered up with his 1980s-like spiky hair do. The explosion of our planned plasma-based hologram system is what caused him to lose his right eye.

My belief is that Jerrica Benton is using a plasma hologram system as Jem. I am not as vindictive as the writers at "Cool Trash" magazine are. I been trying heck into the electric systems at Starlight Mansion—but so far, it has been one heck of a fight.

Akkio "Mouse" Moshe

-J-

Jerrica stated, "Synergy, you look tired."

Synergy stated, "Sorry, Jerrica, but I been trying to prevent a hacker from getting into my system. The hacker got close to affecting me with something. My security level is at RED ALERT."

Jerrica stated, "Can I still be Jem during this time."

Synergy stated, "Yes—and you can still call me to do Holograms. Thought can only do half of the number of holograms before I get a bit of power los. Normally, I can do 2 million holograms per seconds with out power loss, but here, it is 1 million holograms per second with out power loss."

-M-

TECHRAT JOURNAL  
AUGUST 12, 2010

Eric Raymond had just given me my mission. Screw up, that robotic star that Jerrica Benton created as payback to Eric and his crooked ways. I had a machine here—it will only work once before it is totally kisses the evil doers' lab in the sky—and I usually need one time for my mean machines to kick my enemies' hides for good. Thought, I wonder what happen if my goody-two shoes sister, Mouse is around. I have not seen that annoying girl since that explosion that causes the disappearance of my left eye! None could create

My weapon is plasma machine. I believe the robot star runs on plasma. I head to her mansion in Los Angeles—and aimed my plasma machine. I think ask Clash to do my dirty work, so Mouse does not know I am around.

Alex "TECHRAT" Moshe

J

Kimber stated, "Man, I think we got 'I Believe in Happy Ending' down pat."

Jem stated, "One more—just to make sure. I think some one's playing a little flat."

Everyone looked at Aja. Most of the time during rehearsals it's Aja's guitar that went flat."

Aja stated with an annoy tone in her voice, "I do not think it is my guitar, but this old microphone."

Shana stated, "Maybe you just wearing the wrong pair of shoes."

Aja joked, "My shoes aren't flat. I think my shoes are sharp."

Jem stated, "One again from the top."

Before anyone could start the music—an explosion of pink light appear. After, the pink light disappeared; Jerrica was standing where Jem was.

Kimber stat, "That explosion of pink light turned back to Jerrica from Jem."

Jerrica and The Holograms ran to Synergy's room. Synergy was still in one piece—but smoke from coming from her computer back.

Jerrica asked, "What happen?"

"My plasma tube has been ruin. This allows me to recycle plasma into many different items including the 5 parts I need to fake Jem."

Kimber remarked, "Let me guess—the head, the body, the two arms and the two legs."

Synergy stated, "Yes—but Jerrica wanted me to go full place in making Jem into reality. First, all of the organs and blood vessels of the human body; Second, all of the muscles of a nice young female; Third, is a human skeleton to fowl up any X-rays—if Eric Raymond tries to go that route to find out Jem's identity; Four, is the skin of Jem-and Five, is the pink hair, make-up and clothing."

Kimber stated, "I know a pal, Akkio Moshe. They call her "Mouse"—and she can keep a secret like the best of them. They say she is quiet as mouse—but she has hard belief in her own feelings—so hard that I think if she was you, Jerrica—she will still be Jem—thought more relax as Jem then you are."

Jerrica stated, "Let's go."

-O-

Mouse stated "Kimber, Jerrica, Raya, Shana and Aja. The Holograms—and their rock star manager—or in more logical term—the manager that plays the rock star."

Kimber stated, "I told you."

Jerrica asked," Can you keep that a secret?"

Mouse replied, "As my friends' usually states, when it comes to secrets, I'm a quiet as a mouse."

Jerrica stated, "Do you have a plasma tube."

Mouse fainted.

-O-

Lin-Z stated, "Hi, and welcome to my August 25, 2010 show. Today's episode is all about the winners of the STAGE Music Awards—and let me tell you—this episode is going to make up for that short interview I did with "Jem and Holograms" very early in their career—because "Jem and the Holograms" did a clean sweep of the entire awards!"

Jem stated, "Just don't call me a computer or a robot."

Lin-Z stated, "No harm, I think you are a space alien."

Jem stated, "Now that's totally outrageous rumor."

Lin-Z stated, "Well, it is the common believe rumor about you."

-THE END-

Well, Techrat and his rival, Mouse has been put in the fictional. Mouse is going to go to girl for Jem when Techrat attempts to bring the house down—so to speak. The story in itatics is where the kids are at in their "Gem" RPG. It may pop up again. They will be a few parts behind where the Holograms—thought they might get ahead of the Holograms at certain points—if Jerrica decides to take a few weeks off from being Jem.

So far, they last two chapters had no performances of songs—that is there had been no songs—stolen from the series or originals—in last chapter but I promise to put a song in my next chapter if possible.


	9. Who is She Anyway?

Ultimate Holograms

Ch. 9 – "Who is She, Anyway?"

Eric Raymond head heard the latest song from the Misfits. Next, two him was his latest crooked friend—a bald man with a mustache. He was dressed in a mad scientist outfit

Pizzazz stated as she touched the bald man, "Who's this nut?"

The bald man shouted, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Stormer stated, "You are Techrat. The mysterious hacker that every country from Australia to New Zealand and everywhere in between wants in put in jail."

Techrat growled, "I been known as the crime world's private detective."

Jetta stated, "Crime and detective should not be in the same sentence."

Techrat replied, "And you could ply the same rule to your sentence."

Jetta stated, "This is really getting to get bloody annoying."

Techrat stated, "Then let me get to my point. Eric wants to know who Jem is. She is planning to perform for Howard Sand's wrap party for one of his latest movie. I used my high-tech to decode her voice. I have 10 possible for it."

Roxy stated, "I hope you can make it one possible."

Pizzazz asked, "Who does she think she is anyway?"

-SONG BREAK-

"Who is She, Anyway?"

The Misfits

She acts like a queen,  
If you know what I mean  
But she's in for a big surprise (Who is she?)  
She thinks she's the best  
But I'm not impressed  
And I'm gonna cut her down to size (Who is she?)

Who is she anyway?  
She ain't so fine (Who is she?)  
Who is she anyway?  
What's she got that's better than mine?

Faith and hope, and brotherly love  
Is all she talks about (Who is she?)  
I can't cope with all her heart tuggin'  
It makes me want to scream and shout (Who is she?)

Who is she anyway?  
She ain't so fine (Who is she?)  
Who is she anyway?  
What's she got that's better than mine?  
(Who is she anyway?)  
What's she got that's better than mine?  
(Who is she anyway?)  
Who is she?

-SONG BREAK OVER-

Eric stated, "Anyone on we familiar with on that list?"

Techrat stated, "She sings like a decent female—so I make sure that I stick the female singers. Only three people you know: Christy Marx, May Malone, and Jerrica Benton. Christy Marx is on it become she sing a song for her college mates' diploma collection. May Malone is on it for using her singing as a way to trick people to hiring to sing in order to arrest them as you find out by reading her files a few months ago. Jerrica is the one list become of you and the Misfits. If the Misfits kept their lips zipped on your planned rigged contest, Jerrica would not have become Jem to get back at you."

Stormer joked, "Yeah, they is a super-secret computer that she uses to cover her with a solid illusion."

Pizzazz stated, "Someone's been watching too many repeats of 'Star Trek: The Next Generation'—and it's you, Mary."

Stormer remarked, "I'm a 'Star War' junkie, Pizzazz. We saw Jerrica and Jem together at the first battle of the bands."

Techrat stated, "May Malone is known as an honorable faker. She could have been Jerrica for that day. Well, I am not 100 sure on it—lucky, Jem's performance is going to concert like---so I may be able to sneak in to get a bit of information. I just hope Mouse does not get any idea to cause trouble."

Stormer stated, "I got to go, my older brother is in town again—and I'm afraid of what he will do if he discovers that I am a member of the Misfits."

Pizzazz stated, "We all need a break. I have to scream at four more songs with out a break, my voice will be gone for a year!"

As Stormer jet out, Roxy joked, "That's a pretty picture, Pizzazz."

-M-

As Stormer enters, she discovered my older brother, Craig talking to our younger sister, Maya. Maya seems to so laid-back she makes the mysterious Jem look uptight. Maya has been talking about her job at Howard Sands' workplace. Maya seems to look like Clark Kent—when he is not Superman—but Stormer know that she is not an alien. They got their personality from my father—a happy-go-lucky dude. I got my personality from my mother—an industrialist with a bit of common cents-unlike Harvey Gabor or Eric Raymond.

Maya stated, "I heard rumors that you and three new friends created a new band called "The Misfits."

Maya seems to the gossip queen and spills the beans. Maya can really get steamed up about lies—and if answer with "No comment" or "I will neither admit it nor deny it"—she going to bug me for the time—I didn't need that right now."

Stormer stated, "I hate to admit, but that rumor is right."

Craig remarked, "I hope you don't come up with any places to Jem in her place."

Stormer yelled, "I don't—I stick with music making. The one that come up with the place is usually one of the following: Eric Raymond, Pizzazz, Jetta or Techrat."

Maya asked, "So who's come up with the latest plan to ruin Jem?"

Stormer replied, "Well, Techrat has play to X-ray Jem at her latest contact. He hope that to find out her true identity."

-O-

Maya stated, "And that what she say. She does not know that we work the post-productions for Howard Sand's movies. "

Mouse stated, "Thanks, Maya. I know what rather item him going to use—so I easily fowl up it. My Tech-Wrecker is going to cause a mess of electric—so stay out of Los Angeles for the night."

-J-

Jem was standing front of the concert stage. Rio's assistants have placed Kimber's keyboard and Raya's drummer on the stage after they give the instruments a good covering over—just then a pink light cover me—but I was still in Jem.

Synergy stated, "Something is mess up the 'Jem Star' earrings."

Rio stated, "Jerrica, me and my assistants will locate the machines."

Kimber stated, "I tell the audience to hold their horses—and I hope I do not get hit by rotten tomatoes."

Rio remarked, "If any concert needs a rotten tomato thrower, it's 'The Misfits's' concert."

Jerrica, Kimber, Shana, Aja, and Raya nodded their head in silent argument with Rio's remarked.

-O-

Oct. 25, 2010

Maya and I protected Jerrica secretly. I know that if I caused a problem at the Jem's concert—it would get the roadies in the hunt. They find my annoying brother, Techrat in the audience. I glad that Stormer revealed that she was a Misfit to her younger sister and older brother, Craig. Craig went the way I expected him to-and Maya being her usually gossip-loving self revealed that my brother had a super-ultra x-ray that may have gotten by Jerrica's illusion of Jem. The "Tech Wrecker" and "The Ultra X-Ray" were drestory by Rio and his pals. Techrat is going to have to try harder to get Jem's identity—why I protect her.

Speaking of Jem, she dropped in on me. I explained why I used the "The Tech Wrecker" against her. I told her, "In order to make an egg and bacon soup, you got to break some eggs." Kimber was with Jem and asked, "Is that supposed to me an omelet?" I replied, "You eat what you like, and I eat what I like."

Now, if I know my brother. He will hide out until he comes up with another tech idea. In the meantime, I think I move my workplace to Starlight Drive-In, where my hero, Emmett Benton set up shot many year ago."

Mouse

-END OF PART 9-

Well, I told you I get a song in the next chapter! As usual the lyric for, "Who is She, Anyway?" are from "Jem: Unlimited".

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


	10. Framed

"Ultimate Holograms"

Part 10 – "Framed"

By Dr. Thinker

Tanya "Cassette" Disc, another cousin of Clash and Video, was one of the most loyal fans of recently successfully pop group, Jem and the Holograms. Recently events in Los Angeles, California have been very bad to Jem. Cassette had no proof that this will not a set up by who ever set up the Misfits, the Holograms's most annoying rivals.

Recently, five people dressed up as the Holograms and robbed a bank. The Misfits were at Misfits Music recording one of their latest songs, "The Pink Hair Monster" for "Please, Steal This Album!" their next album. The Holograms had alias as well—they were working on "Be Nice" for their next album with same name. Clash revealed the "Be Nice" was short. She only showed the police officer—not Jerrica Benton or Kimber Benton. Cassette would bet the entire Middle Eastern on this being a set-up by Bash and Eric Raymond.

Cassette had recorded many voices over the years—from music stars such as Weird Al to the Presidents of the United States of America. Cassette was know for being very well known as voice expert—not even disguises could fowl up Cassette's special CD recorder deceive

She had three CDs in her special tape recorder: one of Jerrica Benton, the Starlight Music CEO, the other was a common Jem CD, and the other was the Jem that was robbing the bank. She compared the first two—they were match—despite Jem's singing on the CD. She then compared the Jem CD to the robber CD. Not a match—despite how good the robber used a teenage-like voice. It is time for her to move into action—but what action would she do—she decide to play one of her favorite Jem songs to help her plan her actions out.

-SONG BREAK-

"GETTING DOWN TO BUSINESS"

JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS

We've just been playin',  
Foolin around!  
While everybody else is out there,  
Coverin' ground!  
We've gotta take a whole new tact  
To get back on the track!

And it's time we get started  
Gettin' down to business  
Time we get started  
Gettin' down to business!

They're all sayin' (ooh ooh ooh)  
We don't have a chance (ooh ooh ooh)  
We don't wanna let 'em  
Write us off in advance  
There's only one thing we can do (one thing)  
To make our dreams come true!

And it's time we get started  
Gettin' down to business  
Time we get started  
Gettin' down to business

And it's time we get started  
Gettin' down to business  
Time we get started  
Gettin' down to business

They're all sayin' (ooh ooh ooh)  
We don't have a chance (ooh ooh ooh)  
We don't wanna let 'em  
Write us off in advance  
There's only one thing we can do (one thing)  
To make our dreams come true!

And it's time we get started  
Gettin' down to business  
Time we get started  
Gettin' down to business

And it's time we get started  
Gettin' down to business  
Time we get started  
Gettin' down to business!

-SONG BREAK-

Cassette grinned she had an idea—but she need to check over with Jerrica to see if that is an O.K.

-J-

I had not been Jem since the robbery happen—the Holograms had hiding out in the private recorder room I set up—for songs when Kimber writes a solo "Jem" song. I usually sing those in there. I didn't see Clash show the police officer—so I'm not sure whether or not she had the true "Be Nice" lyric sheets—Kimber hadn't got a change to locate it.

Jo Anna said, "Jessica 'Jem' Emton to see you."

I was shocked—I was Jem. I never Jem a full name—but that name was too close to my own—and I trusted Jo Anna with only running Starlight Music when I not around. I told Jo Anna to send Jessica in—and see if got bank robbery that fake me.

It turns out Jerrica turned out to be a girl about the size of Clash. She was dressed in a version of the first Jem outfit I wore.

The girl stated, "Sorry, about lying to Jo Anna, but I wanted to protect your identity, Jerrica 'Jem' Benton. I am one of your biggest fans."

I asked, "Who do you take me for—pea-brained Pizzazz of the Misfits?"

The girl answered, "Nope. My real name is Tina 'Cassette' Disc. I am well known in the audio department. I decoded with my special CD recorder d that you and Jem's voice were the same. The bank robber that faked you did not have the correct voice."

I said, "Even if that's case, that's won't work—the police had proof in the form of the lyrics of 'Be Nice'—our latest song. The police officer remarked this is so short that it makes Napoleon Bonaparte look big when compared with that. "

Cassette said, "Sounds like Clash's may have written a fake version—one that she didn't want to show Kimber, because she would called Clash's version a fake."

I said, "Kimber said the same thing. Nevertheless, we do not have any proof—and the Misfits are preventing Rio from entering Misfits Music."

Cassette remarked, "Don't worry, when it comes to disguises—I make Clash look like she wearing a garage bag!"

After Cassette left, Rio said, "I heard what Cassette is up to." He paused, and then asked, "Do you think she may need help from Synergy?"

I said, "Right now, I rather wait out and see if Cassette can get the record the truth out."

-M-

Stormer was trying to nuke her keyboard trying to come up with music for a new Misfits song. She saw Pizzazz walking in—looking evil as usual. She had a good smile on her face. Roxy and Jetta were not near by—this means Pizzazz is a very good mood become of something—or she wants Stormer to change a write song to be more Misfits-like. This happens more times then Stormer wanted.

Stormer asked with a fictional growled, "Do you me do some changes to a previous song?"

Pizzazz growled, "You can't trust own band members any more, can you, Stormer?"

Stormer said, "I know trust—but you always trying to get change a song almost everything time—wanting to be more Misfits-like! Harder beats, speeder sounds, and more enjoyment from being evil as you are."

Pizzazz growled, "I just glad that Jem's out of the picture—but I don't know who was behind the plot—Eric or Clash."

Stormer stated, "Both of them. They found Zipper's younger daughter—thanks to her female body and red-hair body she looked a good copy of Jem—when you drop a pink wig on her. Good thing, she was in charged of Zipper's female gangsters—which played the Holograms."

Pizzazz said, "I got to thank them when I get back, I overheard that Clash's cousin, Cassette is hunting down the real 'Be Nice' lyrics. I come to get them and drestory them—so Jem stays out of the picture for EVER!" Pizzazz paused to laugh a nightmare evil laugh.

Stormer opened up a Jetta's locker—behind Jetta's saxophone was piece of sheet music. "This is the real one—it's as long as one of Jem's usual songs. So where are you going to drestory it?"

Pizzazz asked, "My mansion has a kilt for coal I get from that Santa Claus. I burn the sheet music there."

As Pizzazz left with the sheet music, Stormer went back to beating up on her keyboard for the next hour—when Pizzazz, Roxy, Jetta, Clash, and Eric enter. They were laughing at a private joke.

Stormer saw Jetta eyeing her open locker and she growled, "Who did you give the real Hologram sheet music to?"

Stormer answered, "Pizzazz wanted to drestory it in her kilt at her mansion to kept Jem out of the picture for ever."

Pizzazz growled, "I do have a kilt at my mansion, but I didn't took the sheet music. When I did I do this?"

Stormer replied, "About an hour ago."

Pizzazz remarked, "I was having lunch with Clash talking about our next album—because it was NOON TIME! People have lunch at THAT TIME!"

Stormer was force by the other Misfits to hunt down the fake Pizzazz—but the she could find out—anything in her neck of Misfits Music. When she returned to the music writing lab, she found out that Clash found a Pizzazz costume that makes Pizzazz's costume look a garage bag and a green wig.

Clash replied, "This got to be Cassette's handwork."

Stormer asked, "Who is Cassette?"

Clash answered, "Cassette is my other cousin on the other side of the family. She's a big Hologram fan as big as this build is tall."

Jetta remarked, "That is not huge, that is bloody mammoth fan. Makes you look like small potatoes."

Clash said with a sigh, "Don't rub that in my face, Jetta."

-J-

A few days, Cassette walked into my room under her true name is this. She dropped of the true lyrics to "Be Nice" on my desk. Cassette told me that she dropped the copy of the real lyrics on the police officer. They said that songs more like a "Jem" song then the one Clash showed them. Recently, Rio discovered that the robber did not have the Jem Star Earrings on her ears—sending the police after the true robbers. The robbers give up after a long chase with the police officers.

With Synergy helps—I tracked down Cassette's home and asked her to come with me. I took her to Starlight Mansion to meet Synergy, my super-hologram computer. Cassette promised to keep my identity secret for the rest of her life. Not counting the Holograms and Synergy, I have three people knowing identity know: Rio, Mouse, and Cassette.

I wonder who will be the next to know that Jerrica Benton and Jem are one and the same—and when that going to happen—well, right now, I got to get back to business on making some music….

TEOPT

Part 10 is finished. When you see a new part in UH, you also get a modified version of earlier chapter or two with some mistakes fixed up.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


	11. Enter the Dragons

"Ultimate Holograms"

Part 11 – "The Entrance of the Dragons"

By Dr. Thinker

_The female goons of the female bank robber were lying in a pile of heap. The leader was moving closer to Gem. Gem ducked under the robber—the robber jumped._

The female bank robber said, "This girl as tough as a normal guy!"

_Gem said, "At least we agree on something!"_

_The female bank robber sighed—as she tried to find the gun—but remember that she had to give the guns to Kathy Key after the bank robbery she and her goons pull disguised as "Gem and the Beamers." The female bank robber had to decide to between continuing the fight she's been having or fleeing. Gem tackled the female robber just before she could exit the room—and the same time, the Beamers and, the police officers show up. _

_One of the police said, "Nice work, Gem."_

_  
Gem said, "Not bad. I was a little worry that you didn't give me a full twenty-four hours!_

_  
Another police officer remarked, "What do you think this is—a cartoon world? If it was! I would have given you 78 hours!"_

_Gem and the Beamers laugh._

-O-

Ashley said, "Nice work. I give you all 300 XPs." She paused for a second then asked, "Now, who wants to do the 'After-The-Show-Message' for another 100 XPs?"

No one answered. The Starlight Girls playing the Gem episode were all out of ideas. Ashley thought Becky; usually playing Georgina Tenton or Inda Tenton would come up with idea for "After-The-Show-Message!"

Ashley said, "Oh, well. I have decide that the writers got tried and left—and the animators took the script before the writers got back to add the 'After-The Snow-Message". I take a look at TV Tropes—to see if I come up with collection."

Ashley turned to the door, and saw the door was open. Standing in the door was Jem, one of the most famous rock stars in the world.

Ashley said, "How long have you been there?"

Jem said, "Just as Gem finished off the goons. Nice work, Desire. Kimber told me that you were one playing Gem.

Desire replied, "Stop it, you making me blush!"

Jem said, "Just telling like it is."

Krissie asked, "What's up?"

Jem answer, "Jerrica put Jo Anna is in charge of Starlight Music."

Becky said, "Last time, she left Starlight Music—she put Rio in charge."

Jem said, "That's because I was going to help Howard make a movie. This time, I need Rio with me. We are going to do a tour of China! Lela is charge until I get back."

Krissie said, "I just hope the Misfits aren't going to rain on your group's parade."

Jem said, "They are touring Europe for the next few weeks. We don't have any problems—it's clear sailing for us. Jerrica told me that Becky and Lela are in charge until I get back—if you need anyone older, Ms. Bailey will be around to help out."

-R-

Rio said, "Hey, Jerrica!"

Jerrica marked, "Hi, Rio." She paused as she saw something in Rio's hand-and he was looking over a Business & Tech section of the newspaper.

Rio sighed, "I got some bad news for you, Jerrica. It's seems that China are testing a high tech x-ray machine made by a company in Tokyo. It's may expose the mini-projectors in the earrings."

Jerrica smile as she said, "I just tell the x-ray operator to shut-it-down."

Rio said, "I doubt you could do it as yourself…."

Jerrica said, "Of course, I was thinking of arriving at Jem."

Kimber run in, and place a strange newspaper. By the look of text—it come one of the eastern Europe-Aisa countries.

Rio signed, "I can't read that."

Jerrica said, "I do have some that can."

Rio wonder if it was going to be Synergy, Jerrica's hologram-making super-computer or Aja, who has always been learning Chinese-American since she saw some that look like her in her history text-book in chapter on China.

-A-

Aja was writing in Chinese, when Jerrica come.

Aja asked, "Need a translation?"

Jerrica nodded as she tossed the newspaper to Aja.

Aja looked over everything for the next few hours—and read everything—but took out a special ad that she couldn't translate.

Aja said, "I read all of the Chinese newspaper—but I can't make head or tails out of."

Jerrica replied, "I give this one to Synergy."

-J-

Jerrica walked into Synergy's room. Synergy was the reason for Jem's being—since Jem was just a hologram over Jerrica herself.

Synergy said, "What's up, Jerrica."

Jerrica said, "Just protecting myself from trouble. Aja had trouble reading this Chinese ad she found in the newspaper."

Synergy said, "Put in the slot—and I translate it."

Jerrica does that.

Synergy said, "This is a music ad for 'The Dragons'—written by the head of the 'The Dragons' herself, 'Flame.' They are heading to tour of Europe in a one month after you arrive in China."

Jerrica said, "So, that's means we won't have any problems."

Synergy said, "Hopefully."

-D-

Flame asked, "Issues with us?"

Tail said, "Not really. They said I'm a sweetheart—but I make Patty Larceny of that American game show, 'Where in The World is Carmen Sandiego' looks a stuck-up."

Wing remarked, "No more YouTube for you…"

Tail said, "Don't have enough Carmen for me—I'm move on to Dailymotion. With YouTube getting all the lawsuits—they should be safe for a few years. But we do have a problem."

Flame said "Let me guess—a pop group with a mystery lead singer is touring China because of Chairperson invite them."

Tail said, "As the American might say, 'Bingo!'—the name of the band is "Jem and the Holograms."

Wing said, "This is bad news. Jem's songs are pretty low pop songs—and knowing the Chairperson like history lands—the final stop would be the China Wall near our best know factory."

Tail said, "In other words, we got to stop them from performing—but bad news is that

'Jem and the Holograms' has always kept their promise to perform"

Wing said, "Doesn't Jem have lucky earrings—steal them—and she won't go on."

Flame said, "Sounds logical—every rock star has some that should bring them luck."

Wing said, "Let's come up with an outrageous plan."

Tail said jokily, "No more 1980s cartoons for you, Wing."

Wing said seriously, "Very funny. I get my best idea from them!"

The evil laugh of Wing fill the room the Dragons were in.

J

Jem and the Holograms had a decent exit from United States of America—and their flight to China was uneventful. They were welcome by their fans in China.

The female-in-charge of the X-Ray machine asked with a weird groan far below Pizzazz's low growls, "What do you want?"

Jem asked, "Can you shut it down?"

The female replied, "Only—if you can tell why?"

Jem said, "I can't tell you."

The airport's boss and his aide avoided, "Miss Na-Dor, please turn off the x-ray machine or my aide will do it for you."

Miss Na-Dor replied, "You are an enemy of a dragon!"

The airport's boss said, "The chairman invited them. If he can trust them—I can."

Miss Na-Dor shut down the x-ray machine as she yelled, "Well, I quit!"

The airport boss's aides said, "That's the lowest stunt anyone had pulled in Chinese since you move into the office of the boss of this airport." He paused and asked, "Could she be a Dragon member?"

The airport's boss said, "They won't dare to misspell their band name."

-D-

Wing said, "Nice work, Miss Na-Dor."

Miss Na-Dor smiled as she removed her mask, revealing that she was in reality, Tail of the "Dragons". Tail said, "You know a villain could take that the wrong way."

Flame rolled her eyes and said, "So what do earrings are?"

Tail answered, "Look like some put a lot in it—I saw that earrings had a golden letter 'J' on them. Looks like around $100 bucks!"

Wing said, "Must be lucky. I thought it might something high-tech in that earrings."

Tail said, "Wing—I think if I know the Chairperson, he would invite them to take a private spa—not to far of our location of our favorite spot."

Flame smiled. Tail may act sweet—but she was more evilish then Stormer of the Misfits.

-K-

The Holograms were in a spa. Kimber, Aja, Raya and Shana were in the spa's mineral water pool. Jem was walking in the room.

Shana said, "This is a way to relax before a performance."

Aja said, "You say it. Come on in."

Jem said as said, "After I put the Jem Star earrings up—the mineral water pool—the water could short out the earrings-but I kept on this bench for a certain reason."

The Holograms knew the reason—so Synergy can still broadcast the Jem hologram over Jerrica.

Raya said, "This reminds me of an episode of 'Gem.'

Aja said, "The one in which the 'Nightmares' got their hands on Gem's special earrings. We don't have to worry about anything—our 'Nightmares', 'The Misfits' are doing a tour of Europe."

Jem said, "You making me more nervous then usual—I get an early start…"

Just then, the Jem fade out-leaving Jerrica behind…..

Raya said, "I should have just kept my mouth zipped."

-K-

Feb. 21, 2011

Well, I had been so busy—that I forget to write the year of this year on Jan. 1. Well, we got problems—Jem lost her earrings—and we got to find them. Jerrica and Rio promised to find the earrings before the concert at the Great Wall.

Write In Your Later:

Kimber Benton

-J-

Jerrica said, "We got to find out where the Dragons went!"

Kimber asked, "Why them?"

Jerrica said, "I think they might me behind the thief of the Jem Star Earrings."

Kimber said, "Are you sure?"

Jerrica said, "The Misfits are still touring Europe."

Raya said, "Sounds logical! They might be really angry that American band got invited."

The Holograms checked that their Dragon's music company was known as Dragon Records. They discover that it was empty—and got made the Holograms angrier when it discovered the Dragon Records was a non-Internet music pirate.

A mystery old man said, "Follow me, if you want to locate the Dragons and get Jem's earrings back."

Aja said, "I guess we got no choice."

-D-

Wing asked, "Who are those annoying humans?"

Flame asked, "Do I like I give a care?"

Tail replied, "You better—that's Jerrica Benton, the manager of the Holograms with the Holograms themselves."

Wing said, "I have an idea. I had three hang-gliders on that roof. We could give them the slip that away."

Breath said, "Sounds like a plan!"

-K-

March 3

Those Dragons are driving us up the wall. Jerrica had been talking to mysterious old man and a mysterious old lady each time the Dragons disappear on us. I really think Jerrica at end up the old rope-but the old man and old lady are right on "The Dragons'" location.

We ended up a train station—tomorrow, according to the old man that "The Dragons"' train will stop for-and we can get Jem earrings back!

Write In You Later:

Kimber Benton

-J-

Jerrica saw the three Dragons in one of the passenger cars on the trains. The Dragons were smirking.

Jerrica asked, "Got anything to say."

The Dragons didn't answer.

Jerrica said, "You are more rotten then a thousand rotten eggs!"

Flame said, "Of course. Evil is cool…."

Tail added, "And good is dumb…."

Wing finished, "Take it or leave it!"

-SONG BREAK-

"TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT"

THE DRAGONS

You don't like the way I act,  
Girl, you'd better face the fact!  
You can wait a long while,  
I'm not about to change my style!

This is me, how I like to be,  
Take it or leave it!  
I am free, how I like to be,  
Take it or leave it!  
What you get is what you see,   
You'd better believe it!  
Take it or leave it!

You think I'm a big disgrace!  
Why don't you get off my case?  
You say I'm the hurting kind,  
Girl, you oughta keep in mind!

This is me, how I like to be  
Take it or leave it!  
What you get is what you see,  
You'd better believe it!  
Take it or leave it, baby!  
Take it or leave it!

-SONG BREAK OVER-

Raya said, "I thought the Misfits were the world's worse band!"

Flame said, "Toss the earrings off…."

The old man appeared, "I don't think so, Flame."

Wing and Tail, "You won't get us!"

The old lady appeared before Wing and Tail and remarked, "Good work, Jerrica, following our orders. We left these jerks to you."

Jerrica found the Jem Star earring in Flame's blue jeans' back pocket. The China

Military soon discovered them and arrest the Dragons. They discovered the pirated music in the Dragon's music studio. Tail spilled the beans to the entire military officers.

The Chairman stated that he was totally upset by "The Dragons"—for being a group non-of Internet music pirates—and sent them a slow boat from China. Jerrica was able to slip away and become Jem for the China Wall performance.

-O-

A female voice wondered out loud, "I wonder if Jerrica can guess what…"

A male voice finished "…item we really are."

-S-

Synergy saw a familiar person walking in. It was Jerrica Benton. It had been a few days since Jem's return from

Jerrica said, "Synergy—you really want past crazy."

Synergy said, "I cannot help you—if the earrings are stolen."

Jerrica said, "But what about those odd old couple that knew my name."

Synergy said, "But I do have some helps from some higher-up. My satellites, Audio and Visual, did the illusions."

Two teenage twin illusions appeared before them—Audio looked more like a young Emmett Benton and Visual looked like a young Jacqui Benton.

Audio said, "We took the certain parts of Synergy's program."

Visual added, "We didn't expect that Emmett merged his personality and mind with that of his wife as base of the Synergy program."

Jerrica said, "I got to look into that dairy—when I got some free time."

-P10 OVER-


	12. The Vision

"Ultimate Holograms"

Part 12 – "The Vision"

By Dr. Thinker

_Two kids—one a Sunbeam Girl, and another one a normal girl dressed in a 1980-style outfit. They were in a toy store. They were looking over a giant transforming toy from the "Transbots" toy line. _

_The Sunbeam Girl asked, "How much do you have in your wallet?"_

_The normal girl replied, "Let me check my purse."_

_  
The Sunbeam Girl said, "You better wait. I smell a Nightmare around—and they love cash more any thing."_

_The normal girl remarked, "I think you been hanging around the Beamers too much."_

_As they walked, they saw two figure arguing, both were familiar, the Nightmare member, "Volanco", and the Beamer sing, "Gem". "Volanco" stomps off._

_The normal asked, "What's her problem?"_

_Gem replied, "She was looking for money to steal. She was looking down the aisle that has the 'Transbots' toys." _

_The normal girl said, "Good thing, I didn't check my purse—I might have show Volanco how much money I have. I guess I did the right thing."_

_Gem remarked, "Doing the right thing makes you an ultra-star!"_

-SG-

Ashley was shocked—she heard funny story from the Cartoon Action Hour fans about PCs players that making weird after-the-show messages, but the one Desire did could have come out of a 1980 series' after-the-show message. This was the first one that the Starlight Girl—usually, either the girls were tired or have no idea for the after-the-show message or the episode was a mini-series. Her eye turned to the door, it was open—it was usually close—standing in the hallway was Jerrica Benton..

Jerrica said, "Nice work, Desire."

Desire blushed as she asked, "How did you know?"

Jerrica replied, "Jem told me."

Krissie asked, "Leaving again?"

Jerrica replied, "Nope. Jem and the Holograms have been busy plotting over next album. I been trying you located Kimber Benton."

Ashley replied, "She might be the exercise room using the punching bag there. That's where she's been since you guys got back from China."

-J-

Jerrica Benton entered the punching room. She saw Kimber Benton punching the bag like it was either one of the "Misfits" or one of the "Dragons". The Misfits had been annoyance to the Holograms since Day #1 of Jem and the Holograms music career, but recently the Holograms got on the bad side of the "Dragons".

The bag swing towards Kimber—and her punch missed—but then Kimber ducked—and kick the bag back.

Kimber turned to Jerrica and asked, "So, who are you going to be today, Jerrica or Jem?"

Jerrica replied, "Jerrica. I am going to get Emmett's diary."

Kimber said, "I have the Holograms and Rio in meeting room."

Jerrica replied, "Thanks."

-J-

Jerrica walked into the government offices—and saw a familiar face, "Good afternoon, Christy Marx."

Christy Marx replied, "Wondering what I'm up to—well, I answer that one.. Filing some copies of Starlight Music contracts—including your band, 'Jem and the Holograms' with the government."

Jerrica replied, "Thanks. I heard to pick my father's diary."

-H-

The Holograms were waiting in the meeting room. The four Holograms: Shana, Kimber, Aja and Raya were sitting on a couch. Rio was sitting in a chair. Jerrica come in the room, and set down in the chair—and from her purse—took out a black book with golden "EB" near the bottom left-hand corner.

I said, "You know that the government will allow us to have our father's dairy as it was willed to me and Kimber Benton. Most of the pages are just simple notices on what the family was doing—getting closer to the end, I discover that he was building Synergy—first at the old Starlight House—and then at the Starlight Drive-Though—but the last page just after he make the Jem Star Earrings for me—he reveals his vision."

-EB-

Nov. 21, 2008

With the red-shape earrings in safely in my gopher, Raya's hands, I think I write my vision of how I come up with Synergy, my hologram system. I had many meeting with a mysterious female rocker with pink hair—thought I have got order have forgotten about our meetings—but as I start on Synergy—I have gotten old memories back as new dreams. My first meeting with the mystery rocker I was grade school—I was trying to a rock star to perform for party—she and her pal's performed for the school. One of my friends should have I could be a manger of a musician group.

My next meeting with her was when I was in high-school. She introduced to Jacqui Benton and hit it off—pretty well—we become fast friends, and then boyfriend and girlfriend. My third meeting with the mysterious rock star was in college, she told to I should take "computers" as a back-up—just in case, managing a rock star doesn't happen. Surprising, she must have know will being with computers as much as musicians when I started running Starlight Music.

My final meeting with her happened while Raya was out getting the mini-limo I need for my family. She told me her name was Jerrica "Jem" Benton, and she was my oldest daughter—so also told me that she has been using red-star earrings as holding for the Jem illusion from Synergy. Synergy analyzed the data as one of her solid holograms. I know that solid holograms can't speak—so know Jerrica is an awesome singer. That date was Oct. 12 of this year. She told me that I will die in the following month---I think it's the end. I got a vision of the future, with Jerrica reading this to her sisters/band mates. Good luck with telling Rio your identity, I know he got a temper with lies and deceptions.

Written By:

Emmett Benton

-H-

Raya said, "He knew."

Jerrica asked, "But how could I tell her that. We don't have a time machine."

Rio said, "Let cross the bridge when we get to that. Right now, you guys should be planning your next album!"

The Holograms clapped in Rio's remark.

-TEOPT-

Well, some new answer—and some new questions have been dropped by Emmett Benton's dairy but they won't be answer for a while any way. I hope I make a good 1980-style "after-the show message" for the Starlight Girls' "Gem" game.

Oh, to Media Miner reads, wondering why the Dragon's song was yellow, well that was original a "Stinger" song from the original Jem series. As usual, that lyrics were gotten from "Jem: Unlimited".

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


	13. Royal Issues

"Ultimate Holograms"

"Ultimate Holograms"

Part 13 – "Royal Issues"

By Dr. Thinker

07/05/2011

Well, I know my cousin, Lexa is up to no good—and the Dragon Lady who's seems to causing enough trouble for her. Lexa blames most of the crimes she and her council do on the Dragon Lady. The Dragon Lady is a mythical hero that existed in our country since the time of the Grecian/Roman empires. She can assume the form of the famous dragon of Morvania. Lexa has been in charge—and been causing more problems then I can shake with a royal staff.

Smarter moves will be out-smarted by Lexa and her council, but I play a "dumb act". I going to told eighteen soon on 15 of June. Lexa will be itching to destroying me--and blaming it on the Dragon Lady. Lexa may have asked the guards to arrest the Dragon Lady. Well, Lexa knows that I love American music. Hmmm, I got an idea—"calming of the throne". Now, I need an act to perform—a musician act would drive Lexa into a hiding for sometime. The Misfits would be fine—but they could get hired by Lexa—as know their motto is "We Give New Wave a Bad Name". I got it—"JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS". I asked them to perform for the "claiming of the throne for me."

Written In Your Later:

Princess Adriana

-K-

I just finished playing a "Cartoon Action Hour" game with the Starlight Girls.

Ashley said, "Thanks for the help, Kimber. That game was a hoot. I have laugh at bad lines in a zillion years. Hopefully, one will finish our "Transbots" games; we can get back to working on "Gem" games."

I asked, "Are you willing enough to let me play as Inda Tenton?"

Ashley stated, "You are too close to the Inda Tenton all ready—your are the keyboardist for 'Jem and the Holograms'—if I was betting girl, I say you and the group aren't hiding Jem's true identity from the public—unlike Georgina Tenton and her group, the Beamer."

I paused to cover a giggle from escaping—as we are doing a "Tenton", because beside Rio and Cassette, only Shana, Aja and me, know that Jerrica Benton is Jem. Terri, another Starlight Girl and yelled the following at me: "Hey, Kimber Benton, Jem wants you—SPECIAL EFFECT MEETING."

-J-

The entire Holograms and Rio, my boyfriends, the illusions of Synergy, Visual and Audio were there. Jerrica touched her Jem Star earrings, and said, "Show time, Synergy".

Jem said, "First thing: Synergy, Visual and Audio, had decide to something for Rio. They will talk to Rio for sometime—this is a prevention mention—I been heading HUGE rumors that Eric is plotting some BIG to discover Jem's identity. This is kept Jem to look real—while Rio and I can get away with kissing each other in public with out making this look like a forgotten love triangle from a soap opera."

Rio said, "Well, the only thing I decided on was to make a name, Gram—and a science-fiction writer—since I won't have a lot of free-time from my work for Starlight Music."

Jem laughed, paused, and then said, "You have more free time then I do—I got three jobs: CEO of Starlight Music, the President of the Starlight Foundation and the secret identity of the lead singer of the Hologram."

Jem remarked, "Second thing: We been saying 'sisters' a lot in both identities. Synergy had totaled it 3,000 million mention of that world. Lucky for us—95 of the world had assumed 'sisters' is Hologram slang for "band mates."

Kimber asked, "Does that account for the Misfits and their pals?"

Jem remarked, "Unknown at this time—I don't want to ask them anyway—but sooner or later—they put in their two cents, rather we like it or not."

Jem paused, "Third: We got another trip in store. This time, Princess Adriana has invited us to Morvania for her 'clamming of the throne.' She will send a private airplane for her trip. I do not when it going to make appearance-but I bet it some time in the between now and July."

Shana asked, "Any information?"

Jem said, "Synergy told me that it is a small island country between Greece and Turkey. It's population is only one thousand people. After Cold War ended, the country returned to the way it was before the World War II—a kingdom or queendom, depending on gender on the royal throne."

Kimber asked, "What's the name of the ruler now?"

Jem said, "Princess Adriana, thought right now, it's in regent control under Lexa Ruthora, Princess Adriana's cousin."

-O-

Lexa groans "WHAT on Earth is that slacker thinking?"

One of her henchman remarked, "She NEVER thinks—she's like a dumber then a 20 bags of hammers."

Another of her henchman remarked, "Anyone find out who's the mole in this group?"

Lexa said, "Nope. All of them are reporting 100 loyalty to me. They would toss toxic waste in Lake Dragon if was going to help me get rid that annoying princess."

A third henchman asked, "I'm more worried about Dragon Lady, most of the citizen believe that she's a European answer to Batman, and they been writing to the Law Officers to remove your law to avoid anyone helping her. "

Lexa said, "Relax, I got a few plans to get handle this mess—and if I was betting girl, I would bet this would be fine job I will be successfully in every part of it."

-D-

Mission: FINISHED

Good thing that Lexa's never know that her favorite Law Officer, Athena Wisdom is really the Dragon Lady. Thanks to my other identity, I was able to place an item from my American friend, Mouse. I decide to steal the Queen outfit from the Morvania History Measuem—where it's usually stashed until the 18th birthday of a Princess. To bad, Princess Jegume has been missing. She was nearing her 18th birthday when she disappeared.

-L-

Lexa yelled, "WHAT?"

The henchman answered, "Someone stole it before us--left behind a card with a dragon on it."

Lexa said, "The Dragon Lady!"

The henchman said, "Sounds like it--looks like we need a Plan B."

Lexa said, "No problem—and some extra helps is coming in from the United States—I called an old pal from college in the states—Eric Raymond."

J

Kimber remarked, "Morvania's airport is bigger then the country itself."

Jem remarked, "Be nice. It's not often you get a private airplane ride."

Shana replied, "Especially, if it is the royal type."

Kimber replied, "Don't worry, I will behave myself."

-A-

Lexa yelled, "Princess Adriana, what are on Earth did you send the royal aircraft to pick up an American rock group?"

Princess Adriana replied, "I am claiming throne. I'm turning 18 in the near future—and you will have to disappear from his country—if you won't want the army to shoot you afterwards."

Lex asked, "So who's the music clowns you invited to this fair clown?"

Princess Adriana replied, "Jem and the Holograms. I have a mall trip—then I going to visit the guest."

-H-

Kimber said, "I need some more sheet music—lucky, it's music paper is cheaper here—but I heard the store that sells sheet music paper is located in the locate mall."

Aja replied, "I hope you don't get into trouble."

Kimber said, "What ever could happen in a place like this?"

-A-

Princess Adriana was finished with her spotting—and to avoid the public until the time of the "claiming of the throne"—decide to use a the staircase in a old building not to far from the mall. She bumped into a mirror image of herself—BUMPED? You get seven years of bad luck—because if you bumped into a mirror, you crack it.

The look-a-like twin groaned, "Sorry."

Adriana said, "That was my fault, Ms…"

The look-a-like twin smiled, "Kimber Benton. Call me Kimber. Who are you?

Adriana replied, "Princess Adriana."

Kimber said, "We look like twins!"

The rest went to fast-some mysterious men kidnapped Kimber Benton, and then four want-be neo-new wave rockers kidnapped her.

-D-

Athena Wisdom sighed. She saw the kidnapping of the rock star and the Princess. She had a feeling that the rock star was supposed to get grabbed by those new wave rejects from the 1980s—and Lexa's men to get the princess. Athena didn't want to know what to do with those rockers—but she knows how to handle Lex's man.

-SONG BREAK-

"TO THE RESCUE"

JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS

Help, I hear a cry  
Help, I don't ask why  
Somebody's in trouble,  
and I'm off on the double

To the rescue, here am I  
To the rescue, do or die  
Into the night, into the fog  
Swearin' to fight for the underdog  
Call and I'll come through  
To the rescue

Help is on the way  
Help to save the day  
Somebody's in trouble  
And I'm off on the double

To the rescue, just in time  
To the rescue, fighting crime  
Lendin' a hand, helpin' the weak  
Takin' a stand for the poor and meek  
Call and I'll come through  
To the rescue

To the rescue, here am I  
To the rescue, do or die  
To the rescue, here am I  
To the rescue

-SONG BREAK OVER-

It was pretty easy—but I got to handle to it—if I didn't know better, I would think the starlet was the Princess—but the Princess has a mole on the back of her neck.

-A-

It turns out those punk rockers were the Misfits, the Hologram's annoying new wave-making rivals.

Pizzazz replied, "Relax, Kimber. You are in decent hands, then mysterious Jem."

Eric Raymond laughed, "I'm getting bored of new wave. Do we want to heard some borin' pop music."

Jetta said, "Yeah, it's too quiet for my bloody taste."

Eric said, "Play—and you may get a free card to get back to the Holograms—but after the claiming of the throne."

Just then, a purple-hair man dressed in a brown t-shirt and blue jeans appeared and said, "Hold it, Eric. I saw the Misfits kidnapping Kimber Benton—and since Jem appear—I been dying to do this."

Pizzazz walked up to the man and said, "You won't hurt a lady, Rio?"

Rio replied with his fists—knocking Pizzazz out, knocking her into Jetta, Jetta into Roxy, Roxy into Eric, Eric into Stormer.

-D-

I took the starlet to my hidden outside of the capital. It is a Fort Dragon, built by Romans. We were talking—and I wonder what happen now. Kimber Benton, the starlet asked, to pretend to the Princess Adriana. I give her a spare royal blouse, spare royal skirt, and royal shoes. I discovered the dragon illusion machine watched was damaged-I heard the one behind the machine—an American named Emmett Benton—died a few good. He used to get high-tech parts from our country.

J

Talk about surprises—we didn't know Rio didn't found Kimber, but find Princess Adriana-until Rio want to watch a rehearsal for the 'claiming of the throne'. She tried to play a keyboard—but had trouble—but she took out Kimber's keytar. Kimber uses that keytar to test lyrics for sounds—she leaves the keytar showman ships to the Misfits—and she played it—for sometime—then returned to the keyboard—and tried it again—but couldn't make a note on the keyboard. Princess Adriana admitted to us about it—but beside to reveal it at the "claiming of the throne." Secretly, I told Synergy to be ready to use sound holograms to make it look like keyboard sounds are coming from Kimber's keyboard.

Rio told me the location was a pack theater not to far from the Law Officers' building. I walked with the Holograms and Princess Adriana disguised as Kimber. We start off asking where Princess Adriana. Lexa answered, "She's out on important business."

A voice laughed, "And you think Princess Adriana is a stupid slacker!"

A blonde-hair woman dressed in a green dragon mask covering half of her face, green snake shirt, green skirt, and green shoes

Lexa yelled, "THE DRAGON LADY!"

The Dragon Lady remarked, "Were you expecting Darth Vader?"

Lexa replied, "Anything even the MISFITS are better news then you."

The Dragon Lady said, "Hurt me and you hurt someone else. Princess Adriana, take the throne."

Kimber dressed as Princess Adriana walked in. Kimber avoid, "You heard the lady."

Lexa summoned, "I have an armed tank near by. It's order to run over all of you—unless Princess Adriana leaves the country."

Jem whispered as she touched by her Jem Star earrings, "Synergy, I need something to cause some to chaos some chaos."

Synergy showed up with a European/Russia-style dragon. The Dragon spooked Lexa. The army members caught her. The army members were angry with Lexa. Meanwhile, Kimber and Princess Adriana switched clothing—and Dragon Lady gives back the "Queen" outfit she swiped from the museum to prevent it to from stolen by Lexa's goons from stealing it.

After the preformed, we and Princess Adriana, we learn that Dragon Lady was Athena Wisdom, one of the most famous Law Office—it not the most famous one—but she had another name, Princess Ejemgeri, Princess Adriana's older sister. Lexa attempted to kill her a few years ago—but she ended up with amnesia, until I used the hologram to scare Lexa. With removing out her costume, and her old Princess outfit—she could replied Jerrica Benton will no trouble. Princess Adriana asked Ejemgeri if she wants to the throne. Ejemgeri groans and said, "I have a hard time with my math." They may look like twins of Jerrica and Kimber, but personality are 180s away from us.

-THE END-

Great, I got lucky, and reached Page 8. Anything past Page 10, doesn't show up on Media Miner.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


	14. Gram

"Ultimate Holograms"

"Ultimate Holograms"

Part 14: "Gram"

By Dr. Thinker

Eric groaned as he discover that Lin-Z was waiting outside his own door—and it was appointed he make a few weeks ago-before that rumor hit that he was working a HUGE plan to get Jem's true identity. He had yet to confirm or deny it. Confirming it is now—means he will be playing in Jerrica Benton's hand and the Holograms were be on guard that he wouldn't be able to get Jem's identity. Denying it now is the same deal—but if that question pops up—he just said, "No comment", for that question. He pushed the button, "Carol, send the STAGE host in."

Carol voiced, "You heard Eric, Lin-Z."

The door open and Lin-Z appeared. She wasn't in her usual purple shirt, purple skirt, and purple shoes—she was wearing something that orange head, orange 1980-style jumpsuit, and orange pumps.

Eric said, "Morin', Lin-Z. You look like something from the 1980s's."

Lin-Z replied, "Testing running some thing for a 1980-theme web on STAGE Jr. You know that some like Kathy Key might say."

Eric groaned. He liked villains from all movies—but Kathy Key of "Gem" series too close to his own personality for his own likely. "Should I have the Misfits up here?"

Lin-Z replied, "Only Stormer—if that's OK. They invaded my set a few months ago."

Eric replied, "Stormer's not in. She was used for one of their quiet songs. No one wanted to do the last song on the album."

Lin-Z remarked, "That insult to Jem and the Holograms album that recently made."

Eric said, "How do you know?"

Lin-Z replied, "Cassette picks up the CDs that are reviewed for the STAGE network's 'Tough Love Reviews'.

Eric groans Tough Love Reviews are the toughest reviewers in the history of the television reviewing shows. "Were they crying or laughing?"

Lin-Z replied, "Neither, they are just wondering why the Misfits created that album?"

Eric said, "To make fun of the Hologram."

Lin-Z retorted, "More like to show how stupid The Misfits are really are."

Eric asked, "Anymore questions?"

Lin-Z replied, "I heard some rumors are you planning some HUGE to get Jem's identity."

Eric said, "No comment."

Lin-Z walks out disappointed. Eric sigh, this year is not going to be one of his favorites.

-J-

The Holograms and the Starlight Girls were surprised as two employees wearing lab coats with Hasbro Inc's logo on them walked into the Rec. Room, dropped off two boxes, and the two employee left—confusing the Holograms and the Starlight Girls. Jerrica and Rio soon enter. Jerrica saw the boxes and the confused look of the both.

Jerrica remarked, "Oh, few of Hasbro's board members were at the first appeared. They decide on doing some for us. Check the box. If the box has BOY AND HIS CAR—on it's contains the Transformers toys. It has "SUPRIZE"; it's a surprise for the Girls."

Ashley found the phrase "BOY AND HIS CAR" on the first box. Inside, the box was a set of Transformers toys. Desire found the phrase, "SURPRIZE", on the second box. Inside were dolls of Jem and the other members of the Holograms.

Aja said, "Nice surprise, Jerrica. You make this deal?"

Jerrica nodded.

Rio said, "I got a surprise for you. Meet me in the meeting room as ASAP."

-J-

The meeting room contained the Holograms and Jerrica. Rio replied, "As you know about month back before that mess in Morvania. Jerrica stated that she's been heading rumors that Eric is planning on something HUGE to get Jem's identity. Even know that he told Lin-Z's the familiar phrase of 'No comment' yesterday—I got a feeling he's lying up the store."

Aja said, "No surprise there, Rio. We all know how slimily that human eel can get."

Rio stated, "Well, I finished the Gram illusion with Visual, Audio and Synergy. Surprising, Synergy forget to tell you that I had one gift from Emmett Benton." He paused to show a golden watch on this wrist and then said,"Not too surprising, this watch also contains one of Synergy's mini-protectors."

Rio replied, "Well, you first, Jem."

Jerrica nod as she touched her Jem Star Earrings, and said, "Showtime, Synergy." After a flash of pink, Jerrica was coated with the solid illusion of Jem.

Rio touched the golden watch, "Play it, Synergy." A flash of blue—and the Gram appeared before her. Gram appeared to be a orange-hair man dressed in a orange T-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers.

Jem whistled and then, "Not bad, Gram. We work out a plan to use Gram in to the public act. This should give Eric some second thought."

Gram nodded as he touched his watch again, "Stop it, Synergy." Gram disappeared and Rio appeared. Jem touched own her earrings and said, "Show's over, Synergy"—and become Jerrica.

Rio said, "This will be the first time I making fibs since my older sister, Annabelle, played that April Fool joke on me—but I forget the details."

Jerrica signed, "I think I heard my parents talking about it—but I didn't get the full."

Kimberly picked Emmett Benton's dairy, "Maybe daddy wrote the joke down in his diary."

-EB-

April 9, 1994

I meet Annabelle. She is Rio's older sister, and a prankster that you have to keep ten eyes on her on April 1. She played an April Fool Day's joke on Rio. Annabelle dressed up as a pink-hair singer from the 1950s—the decade of music that Rio like. Rio was angry at Annabelle—that he yanked the wig off her and really give her a scare so much that Annabelle stepped one. I would say that 'I am not making this'—but I don't have too, Annabelle told me that Joke—and even give me her costume: pink wig, pink blouse, white cloth belt, pink skirt, and pink sandals. I decide to move this costume to Ms. Bailey's house—because I think Jerrica dress in this outfit.

Emmett Benton

-J-

Jerrica said, "Annabelle costume is Jem's first outfit!"

Kimber said, "I wonder happen if we didn't tell Rio that true as soon as possible."

Shana replied, "That something I don't want know at all."

Aja replied, "And this comes from some who always knowing is half the battle."

Everyone one groans at this one.

-O-

Eric was having a date with The Misfits. They wanted details on this huge plan to get Jem's identity. Eric told them to wait it out like the other human beings. Just then, Jem enters—but Eric and the Misfits were supersize—she wasn't with Rio. Jem was with some guy Eric never saw before. Pizzazz walked up—and tried to put on the move—but the man pushed her away with out saying it.

Eric said, "Nice move, Pizzazz."

Pizzazz muttered, "Hey, Mr. Cotton Candy, get your white elephant out of the room."

Eric decide on seeing if the guy will work for him. Eric walked up—when both the Jem and the guy look at him.

Jem said, "Good Evening, Eric."

Eric was pleased that Jem is trying to good girl tonight. He turned the guy. "Gram is the name, Eric. We are good friends with Jerrica and Rio, so watch out if you bug them. One for all, and all for one could be me, my girlfriend, and my girlfriend's friend's motto".

Eric asked, "Who's your girlfriend?"

Gem replied by pointing to Jem, "Her."

Eric said, "But I thought that was Rio."

Jem said, "That's Jerrica's boyfriend."

Eric walked out of the food place. Pizzazz sighed, "We finished here—as the for bill send to Harvey Gabor."

-S-

Alone in her room, Annabelle was read the local newspaper. She saw a very odd headline in the Celebrity Section of the newspaper: "I AM NOT MAKING THIS UP!" Annabelle starting reading—it was about Jem having a boyfriend named Gram.

After reading Annabelle said, to herself, "Good thinking, Jem. Let's hope you don't have any more dates with my brother. The last thing I need is for him to catch in an affair."

-THE END-

Well, things are getting good. The maker of G.I. Joe and Transformers, "Hasbro Inc." is Jem's make as well. The idea for Hasbro dropping off "Jem and the Holograms" doll at Jem's place was mine own. Sorry for no song today, I try to make up for it next update, but no promises, dudes and dudettes.


	15. Money

"Ultimate Holograms"

"Ultimate Holograms"

Part 15 – "Money"

By Dr. Thinker

It was 11:01 AM, Los Angeles time, and Eric was counting down the time to arrive of the Misfits. All of this is because, Pizzazz doesn't go to bed until 1:30 AM—when she's very angry with anyone that she met in her entire life. He had count down to the 5 second before the common noisy entrance of the Misfits.—and was about to mutter the word "four" when he hear the slam of the door. All four members of the Misfits have stand before him: Pizzazz, Jetta, Stormer, and Roxy. Even Stormer was mad as usual.

Eric muttered, "I need a new watch."

Stormer said, "Left the TV on in Pizzazz's punishment house. Turns out it was on STAGE—and a recent rumor about Jem has been conformed."

Eric asked, "Music Playhouse rumor."

Everyone in Los Angles, knew the "Music Playhouse", was a stage where any actor, comedian, and musician can do a play of anything. The rumor that's been affecting Los Angeles recently is that Gram's has been writing a science-fiction play which the stars are Jerrica Benton, Eric's rival and manager of Jem and the Holograms, and Jem, Gram's wife.

Stormer said, "If she has a successfully opening day, we finished. We be playing bars until the end of time."

Eric said, "Well, it's time to unleash Plan L-1980"

Stormer asked, "What is with L in Plan L-1980?"

Eric said, "Its stands for Lettuce?"

Pizzazz asked, "And what's up with the decade in the plan that's in about 30 years in past".

Eric said, "Here's a hint, Pizzazz. Some people call it 'the Me Decade.'"

Stormer grin an evil smile—as she got the hint. She whisper Eric's plan to Pizzazz—and soon Pizzazz was grinning as well.

-E-

Eric had got a lot of press reporters around in this room. Those reporters were mostly those who on his good side.

Eric said, "As you know Jem and the Holograms, Starlight Music star attraction—pun not intended, won my half of Starlight Music from me for Jerrica Benton. During that time, I have to clue to the identity of Jem. I am offering ninety million dollars to those who get true identity of Jem's identity."

-J-

Jerrica and Rio waited for the door to open

A reporter, Lin-Z, enter said, "Thanks for allowing me to have to you reply about Eric's reward idea."

Jerrica replied, "No problem. Gram, Jem, Rio and I were expecting this about two months ago."

Lin-Z said, "Gram."

Jerrica said, "Jem's boyfriend."

Lin-Z said, "What you got to say."

Jerrica said, "Jem has her reason for keeping her true identity quiet."

Rio added, "Exposing Gem's true identity, might Gram angry enough to make a temper storm from me look like a wadding pool."

-SONG BREAK-

"Crazy"

By Jem and the Holograms

_What's with the world? _

_It's too weird for me._

_Everyone is doing strange things. _

_It's driving me, crazy._

_Even a comic book villain _

_Would want to return to his home world_

_And never come back to his one._

_What's with the world? _

_It's too weird for me._

_Everyone is doing strange things. _

_It's driving me, crazy._

_The oddest war doesn't matter_

_The oddest business deal doesn't matter _

_The oddest of the oddest has nothing one this. _

_Crazy_

_Crazy_

_Crazy_

_Crazy_

-SONG BREAK OVER-

-K-

Oct. 3, 2011

Good grief—as Charlie Brown comically remarked in often in his comic strip. The entire Los Angles has gotten money crazy. Not counting those of Starlight Music members—only Cassette and Mouse aren't money hungry. Jem just wants to perform Gram's play—with out any springs attack—but every time we attempt to a private practice, we got beleaguered by people lookin for cash.

Write in Your Later:

Kimber Benton

-C-

Cassette rushed into the Jerrica's office. Jerrica and Rio looked Cassette. Cassette was carrying a bag. Spotting the bag, Jerrica lead Rio and Cassette into the private recording room, and locked the door.

Jerrica said, "Rio, Cassette is one of the few people who know about the other identity. Gram is Rio, if you are wondering."

Cassette said, "No problem—and I always knew that from comparing his voice and Gram's voice just a few weeks ago. Now, my plan is the follow…….."

-E-

Clash entered the Misfits CEO office as she yelled, "Hey, Mr. Raymond."

Eric asked, "What do you want?"

Clash replied, "Your money reward, I discovered Jem's true identity."

Eric said, "Are you the real deal?"

Clash said, "I am not my other cousin, that stupid brain Hologram fan, Cassette."

Eric said, "So what's true identity."

Clash said, "A future Russian-American star in the year 9000 accidently sent to 1950 New Mexico—who working on a time machine. That's the mystery metal that people been thinking it's a UFO.

Eric said, "Any proof on this?"

Clash said, "This future story. I found in Jem's dressing room—while she and the Holograms were busy trying to get rid of some of the other hunter. Video is watching me—please uses the website here to deposit my money. Don't worry; -it's a Swiss banking accountant."

Eric said, "I know about bank. They still some Russian rupees for Astana Nicholas, if she ever shows up."

-J-

The performance of the play was good—and Jerrica finally asked a question to all reporters: "What's more important my songs or my identity?" All people answer her songs.

Jerrica was in the recording lab with Rio and the other Holograms with Cassette.

Jerrica said, "Nice work."

Cassette said, "Not a problem."

Kimber asked, "One of your disguise tricks?"

Cassette said, "Yep. Thought I move the money so fast—that anyone tracking it will bee in for a headache the size of the Empire Building State Building. The Cash has been infusion into many charities including your special one, Starlight Foundation."

Rio asked, "So how did you do it?"

Cassette replied, "The Holograms set up another practice for Gram's play. Jem used Synergy to create fiction group of people—which acted like the people who have been trying to expose money. I snuck in—disguised as Clash, and gotten the fake future paper written by the Holograms. In the girl bathroom, we switch disguises; I become Jem, while Jerrica become Clash. In Eric's office, Jerrica give the fictional proof to Eric and a website for Swiss bank. I called Lin-Z up—and asked for the good time to meet her. I hidden by Clash and Jem outfits for future use."

-The End-

I make an error. I re-read my first chapter of his story which had original Cobra Commander and original Megatron being fictional in this ultimate universe of Jem and the Holograms. The song in this chapter is a Dr. Thinker's original. Hope you don't mind.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


	16. Illusiona

"Ultimate Holograms"

Part 16 – "Illusiona"

By Dr. Thinker

The Starlight Girl was surprised to see who's running this Gem game, Jem of "Jem amnd Holograms".

Jem said, "Let's see how you handle this mission."

Desire said, "I'm ready for anything for this game."

Jem signed as that brought back memories from seven days ago.

J: Seven Days Ago

Kimber said, "I'm ready for anything for this meeting."

Jem said, "As you know, we been asked to perform for 'Saving the Past' concert in seven days in Miami, Florida. Each band must pick a song from before 1960s."

Rio said, "Rats. I thought we might be able to slip a Jacqui Benton song."

Jem said, "No problem—but we don't know where my dad hidden her song lyrics and mater tapes."

Raya said, "How about song from Gem and the Beamers?"

Jem said, "Those books were written in 1980s. Nice idea—but they might lead us to a real life version—and may Eric think we have a Holo in our own hand."

Aja said, "She speaks the truth."

Synergy voiced, "I second that remark."

Kimber asked, "Hmmm. I talked to one of my friends, Maxie World; one of her next-door-neighbor is Illusiona. She was the writer and singer of "Rock N Roll is Forever."

Jem said, "Not bad idea."

Shana said, "Illusiona and the Mirrorettes, one of the first girl groups in the rock & roll business? The Mirrorettes are all right, but Illusiona is Pizzazz turned up to 30."

Kimber asked, "Thanks so much for the nightmare fuel, Shana."

Aja said, "I rather listing a Misfits album forever then face her."

Raya said, "I think the other Holograms are making fun of your idea."."

Shana, Kimber and Aja said the following in union, "We aren't."

Raya said, "I have an idea, Jem. I go with her to see if Illusiona would give us permission. While the rest stay her and kept on Eric Raymond and the Misfits."

Rio said, "Not a bad idea."

-J: Present Day

The Starlight Girl had decide to spilt up their fictional characters similar to how Raya spitted up the group: Gem, Georgina, and Sunny goes to see Illusiona, while the other stay behind keeping on eye on Kathy Key and the Nightmares.

It was Desire, who was playing Gem to roll—and turn up a one. In "Cartoon Action Hour", that meant a critical failure. Krissie playing Georgina rolls also rolls a one.

Jem sigh as the fictional game look like happen when she and Raya had their first met with Illusiona.

J: Six Days Ago

Jerrica was driving the Dream Limo to the Illusiona's house.

Jerrica said, "Synergy, turn on the Jem hologram."

Synergy said, "I can't."

Jerrica asked, "Why?"

Synergy said, "You are in a solar eclipsed area. Most of power comes from the sun. If the moon blocks it—I can't made any of my holograms."

Jerrica said, "I try this way."

Jerrica and Raya walked to the door. A familiar voice growl, "I hate visitors." Illusiona appeared to green-hair, green-eye, and wearing outfit that wouldn't be out of place on Pizzazz herself—but Illusiona didn't have Pizzazz's lighting make-up then Pizzazz had.

Illusiona said with a growl, "Take a picture, it lasts longer."

Jerrica thought Shana was right. Illusiona acts like an older Pizzazz. Illusiona asked with a growl, "What do you want?"

Jerrica said, "Jem wants permission to use 'Rock N Roll is Forever!"

Illusiona said, "What's your name?"

Jerrica said, "Jerrica Benton."

Illusiona growled, "I hate the Benton family. Get lost—and I hope the Misfits bruise you up good."

-G-

Desire said, "I am going remember that indecent like forever."

Jem said, "No harm."

Desire said, "How about we add the villains, The Nightmares, to the mix."

Jem said, "Only one here for now."

J: FIVE DAYS AGO

Jem said, "What is "The Misfits" van doing blocking Starlight Mansion gate." Jem paused, "Synergy, can you scan to see how many Misfits are in the van by the gate."

Synergy replied, "Its only one. I don't which Misfits member,"

The door closer to Jem opened revealing the blue-hair Misfit, Stormer, coming out of the van's door.

Stormer muttered out aloud, "Roxy, you never fill up the tank full enough—and just want to get past the Mansion before anyone show up."

Jem said, "Need some help."

Stormer said with a growl, "Why not." Stormer paused, "I was wondering what's up with Jerrica's visit with Illusiona yesterday."

Jem said, "That's a need to know—and you don't need to know it."

Stormer said, "If you after 'Rock N Roll is Forever" forget it, Jem. Pizzazz is dying to get it from her."

Jem said, "We see about that, misplace Misfit. I call a tow truck to remove the van from my house's gate."

-J: PRESENT DAY-

Jem watched the group talked about what going to happen. The argument was a bad as the argument the Hologram that had the following day.

Desire yelled in a Jem-like voice, "CHILL OUT!"

In private, Desire and Krissie as their characters talked about the problem—the talk reminded Jem of the same talk she had with her secret computer.

J: FOUR DAYS AGO

Synergy saw Jerrica enter her private room and said, "Rough day at the office."

Jerrica said, "Too rough. The argument was all over the place. We can't make up their minds. I had to tell them to rest their voices for the rest of day. For now the topic of Illusiona is off-limit. Hopefully we can get the song before Eric and the Misfits do.

Synergy asked, "What are you going to do?"

Jerrica said, "I wish I knew."

Synergy said, "Emmett had the same problem. It was a two years before he hired Eric Raymond."

Jerrica asked, "How did he solve the problem?"

Synergy said, "He was working with EVOL, a neo-new wave group assigned with Starlight Music."

Jerrica raised an eyebrow. She didn't know that that Eric assigned a new wave group to the Misfits. Synergy told her the story. Emmett and Annabelle were working on getting a song for the same concert that the Holograms are planning. Their songs come from Donald Dare, a famous singer leading out of the Messer, a male group. Emmett showed up by himself—and gotten a grumpy answer like Illusiona give Jerrica. Annabelle vowed to get the song from Donald, but she and EVOL had argument—Annabelle and Emmet talk out—with Annabelle going by herself—and got Donald's song.

-J: Present Day-

After the talking, Desire decided to have Gem go by self to get Illusiona. She rolls a D12. Jem was on auto-pilot as she talked about similar events that happen three days ago.

J: Three Days Ago

Horrible music shows up as Jem walked up to the door and open up. The Misfits were playing horrible. Illusiona was covering her ears—shaking like most of the non-Misfits that get too close to the Misfits.

The horrible sound stop as all members of the Misfits stopped playing.

Pizzazz said pointing to Jem, "Did we show her up?"

Illusiona said, "I could hear you. Girls are too loud for my ears. I won't be surprise if my ears were blooding up a storm."

Pizzazz said, "We aren't out leaving."

Illusiona said, "Phyllis Gabor. Shut up."

Pizzazz said, "Usually I said don't call me, but only Eric and my father know my full name."

Illusiona said, "I give birth to you as Tina Gabor."

Pizzazz and the Misfits—the first time was so quiet, you could drop a pin in the room. Jem watch the Misfits sadly unplug their portable amps and give them to Clash, their manager. Pizzazz was the one that remember and she give a remark, "You hadn't see the last of me, traitor."

Illusiona said, "Oh, brother. Sorry that you have to see and heard that mess."

Jem asked, "What song were those girls—I am using that term loosely—wrecking?"

Illusiona said, "The song was 'Rock N' Roll is Forever' I heard from Donald Dare that Misfits were know as song wreckers. I give them a once change to perform the song—and if was decent, I would allow them the rights to record the song."

Jem said, "What's your problem with the Benton family?"

Illusiona said, "Me and Jacqui Benton never got alone—all become a call folk singing stupid."

Jem said, "Can I do it?"

Illusiona said, "Ok—but I want all members here tomorrow. One shot—no rehearsal. If you are decent—you get it."

-J: Present Day

Jem had asked performance rolls for the up-coming scenes—all members had roll 12s on their D12s, the dice used by "Cartoon Action Hour". Jem know that some how the game has been reflecting the events of her own two days ago.

J: Two Days Ago

Jem and the Holograms arrived by Illusiona. Rio plugged in their portables.

Jem said, "We only got once shot on at this."

Kimber remarked, 'You told that all morning long."

Jem said, "And one-and two—

SONG BREAK

"Rock N' Rock Forever"

Jem and the Holograms

Have you heard the latest word?  
They're playin' it every place  
Rockin and a reelin  
Reelin and rockin  
Shakin up the human race

Rock n' roll forever  
Rock n' roll forever  
Rock n roll's here to stay, yeah  
Rock n' roll forever  
Rock n' roll forever  
No matter what they say

Kids all around adore the sound  
Settin the world aflame  
Rockin and a reelin  
Reelin and rockin  
Nothin's gonna be the same

Rock n' roll forever  
Rock n' roll forever  
Rock n roll's here to stay, yeah  
Rock n roll forever  
Rock n' roll forever  
No matter what they say

Rock n' roll forever  
Rock n' roll forever  
Rock n roll's here to stay, yeah  
Rock n roll forever  
Rock n' roll forever  
No matter what they say

Rock n' roll forever, Rock n' roll forever,  
Rock n' roll forever!

SONG BREAK OVER

Illusiona said, "Awesome work. You made me look a first timer."

Jem said, "You just joking."

Illusiona remarked, "I neither confirm nor deny that."

-J: Present Day-

The game was over—and Desire did a familiar old 1980 message—"don't judge people by their look"—and most the Holograms

Ashley said, "Jerrica?"

Jem sighed, "You knew."

Ashley said, "Had a feeling. Desire wanted to play Gem as she was in the book series, but I thought that might allow Eric to discover your secret—so I have her change that."

Jem said, "Who else knows?"

Ashley said, "Other then me, Krissie, and Bee-Nee—no one else."

Jem said, "How did you know?"

Ashley said, "Assumed—similar to how I bet Rio knew about other identity."

Jem said, "In reality, I told him."

Ashley said, "Wow. How did he take it?"

Jem said, "Fine. He hates criminals' lairs like Eric Raymond then other liars."

-THE END-

The present day game in this chapter wasn't italic as it was from Jem's point of view. As usual, the lyric for song in this chapter is from "Jem: Unlimited".

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


	17. WAT

"Ultimate Holograms"

"Ultimate Holograms"

Part 17 - W.A.T

by Dr. Thinker

From Kimber Benton's dairy

April 2, 2012

After Eric's October stunt last year, the only sign of live from Misfits Music is the videos featuring our annoying rivals, "The Misfits". I can only figure out 3/4 fourth of the those neo-new wave jerks. Pizzazz is a just spoiled brat--she makes Richie Rich's annoying cousin look like Prince Charming. Roxy is just a unsubtle moron who won't know anything about music if was a snake a bit her on the backside. Jetta is born lair--acting like she is a member of the mob in the United Kingdom. The 1/4 I can't figure out is Stormer. I think she's has a big case of insecure just as bad as Clash's case of it. If my band treatment like the Misfits treatment of Stormer, I would be leaving quicker then the fictional Starscream from "The Transformers" cartoon after a very bad attempt to take over the Deceptions from their original Megatron.

Write In You Later,

Kimber Benton

April 4

We heading to New York to fill our "I Believe In Happy Ending" video. Lin-Z and Anthony Julian had one special artist to our video.

Write in You Later,

Kimber Benton

April 7

Our special video artist is Fitzgerald Beck. According to Lin-Z, he is "the hottest conceptual artist" in America. I couldn't make head our tails out of the video we show--so I said the first thing that come to mind: "These make the Misfits sound good." Jerrica and the rest of Holograms--including Jem were confused as well--even the live-performance of Mr. Beck using a chainsaw on a piano just added to the confusion we suffering from.

Write In You Later,

Kimber Benton

April 8

Just great. We arrived early and started to play our song--but before we can get one line finished--we got paint dump from near-by building. Beck's first words, " You know, you fascinate me!" Jem replied, "You got a funny way of showing it."

Our next location was a garbage boat, which seemed to be out of control. Lucky, Aja was able to hot-wire the manual controls to the ship to stop. We learn that Mr. Beck is a guy who believes suffering is a work of art.

We talk with Anthony Julian and Lin-Z about Mr. Beck--Anthony would love to do the film--but dropping Mr. Beck would make our egos look as bad as "The Misfits". Shana remarked, "I care more about my neck then my ego."

At least--we be performing on a stage for a while with some Beck's statues.

April 10,

THOSE MISFITS! They got us trouble with the New York Police Department. They exploded Beck's statues--revealing stolen diamonds. Lucky, Gram show up--and started chatting with the police over the possible that Misfits were behind it. We snuck out and with check--who revealed his girlfriend, Maria Castello, is the one who's been selling Beck's robot statues.

We check her warehouse to discover that she was done. Jerrica and Jem had a discuss about smugglers. They know smugglers won't to exploded the statues on the set--and Jerrica decided to blame in on your rivals. Jerrica and Jem decide to deal with Maria, while we track down those rotten neo-new wavers.

We were able to track them down to Sandstorm Music--which is surprising a team up between Howard Sand and Harvey Gabor. Gabor supplies the money, while Howard's staff do their jobs. We found Eric Raymond and followed him to a recording booth--it turns out the Misfits were doing a video for their "Surprise" song.

SONG BREAK

"SUPRISE, SUPRISE"

BY THE MISFITS

Surprise! Surprise! So you like surprises?  
Surprise! Surprise! Well I've got one for you  
Surprise! Surprise! I hope you like surprises  
Surprise! Surprise! Cause there's one comin' at you

Surprise! Surprise!  
Surprise! Surprise!

You won't believe your eyes when I get through  
When you least expect it, baby I'll be there  
I'll catch you off guard cause I don't play fair, look out, look out  
You'd better beware

Surprise! Surprise!  
Surprise! Surprise!

So you like surprises  
Surprise! Surprise!  
They're a lot of fun  
Surprise! Surprise!  
Well, here's another one  
Surprise! Surprise! Surprise! Surprise!

I'm gonna make you pay  
Surprise! Surprise!  
Surprise! Surprise!  
I'm gonna win the day, ha, ha, ha, ha, Surprise!

SONG BREAK OVER

After the song, Eric give them grief about causing the racket at Jem's concert, they explain they just want to kept Jem's songs off the market for a while--and revealed that Stormer was on that pushed the button that exploded the statues--on her own. Jetta remarked, "We can teach her to be a real Misfits."

Eric groaned at this.

We meet Jerrica and Jem who had with help of Beck and some of his robots took care Maria.

Write In You Later,

Kimber Benton

April 11

Well, we know why Fitzgerald Beck wanted to the video--he had a crush on Jem. He decide to back out the video--and decide to rebuilt his robots and work with on the Gamers' latest video for their song, "Wasting Time"--which will featuring more damage clocks. After Aja give fair warning to her cousin's band, Anthony Julian did our own video.

Write In Your Late,

Kimber Benton

SONG BREAK

"I BELIEVE IN HAPPY ENDINGS"

BY JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS

Oooh...

Tell me I'm crazy, maybe I know  
But I believe in happy endings  
I know it's crazy, but still even so  
I believe in happy endings

Just as I believe in you, my friend  
I believe things work out in the end  
Sure as there's a moon and stars above  
I believe in happy endings, I believe in love

Just as I believe in you, my friend  
I believe things work out in the end  
Sure as there's a moon and stars above  
I believe in happy endings, I believe in love

SONG BREAK OVER

April 12,

We are back in Los Angeles, Jerrica told Christy to throw another lawsuit at Misfit Music. Later, Jem will have meeting with Jerrica, Rio, Gram, and the Holograms

Write In You Later,

Kimber Benton

-H-

Jem said, "Nice job. You did a fine job in New York. Rio, your ranting was so fast about blaming the Misfits for everything, it allowed us to sneak out with out getting to any more trouble."

Rio said, "Well, when I usually rant--I go slow and loud--so I give the reverse of it when I give Gram's rant to the police."

Jem said, "Well, you wondering how I got Maria arrested?"

The Holograms and Rio nodded.

Jem said, "I found Maria's apartment--and then used Synergy's hologram to disguise myself as Eric Raymond--and pretended to be him explaining the cops know about her diamonds smuggling ring. She run to the group--where police and her goons got into a fight while I handled her with the help of Beck's robots. Synergy called the police--but using a voice similar to Jerrica Benton to get the police's attention. This meeting is over--but later, I would like to have idea meeting to figure out new songs."

THE END

Ok. This is "Culture Clash". W.A.T. stands for "Weird Artist Trouble"--which means Mr. Beck himself. "Jem: Unlimited" went the way of the dodo bird--the song lyrics for both songs in this chapter from "Sunflower Girl's Truly Outrageous Jem Realm".

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


	18. The Snow Bank Race

Ultimate Holograms

Part 18 - "A Snow Bank Race"

The Rockin' Roadster roll on a ice path though the mountains of northern California. Inside were the Hologram, in the back side were Shana, Raya and Aja, while in the front were Gram, Kimberly, and Jem. Only the Holograms knew that Gram was really Rio Penecho and Jem was really Jerrica Benton.

Kimberly said, "Now this is a idea vacation."

Shana said, "We didn't argue with the idea of talking a vacation."

Kimberly points to her disguised sister and remarked, "I meant her. She never wants to have any fun."

Jem replied, "I thought we need some more practice on that new number. That's all."

Kimberly remarked, "Forget practicing. I want to focus on some hunky skier."

Raya pipped up, "This remind of a Gem book."

Jem asked, "The one where Gem find a gold mine despite cheating in a ski race from the Nightmares? I got that feeling too, but I can't place my finger on it. "

Raya nodded.

=J=

As Jem entered, he heard the owner remarked, "I GET YOU THE MONEY BY THE END OF THE WEAK!" and slammed down a phone. Jem said, "Mr. Franklin. All you all right. Sounds like you being extorted."

Mr. Franklin replied, "Well, I am."

Kimberly asked, "By the mob?"

Mr. Franklin remarked, "No. My banker. If I don't pay him my mortgage payment by the end of the week. Unfortunately, it's all perfect legally."

Kimberly remarked, "That's terrible."

Mr. Franklin replied, "It should consider you ladies. I figure out a way to solve it."

Jem wrote the following in the visitor's check-in book: "Jem and the Holograms" in a neat writing. Mr. Franklin stated, "Jem and the Holograms, you must be Howard Sands' friends. He decide to help me out by sending some business."

Aja remarked, "Looks like you need it. There is nobody here."

Mr. Franklin remarked, "Business has been bad since that new resort open below me. Honest rivals I can handle, but they been some odd break down after another. The few loyal skiers I have are out on the slopes when you pretty women should be right now."

=J=

On the top of slopes, Aja remarked as she moved, "We are on top of world. This is the peace and quiet wonderful."

Just as Aja finished her line, she was hit by a snow ball. Jem and the Holograms turn to see their rivals,"The Misfits" on snow mobiles. Pizzazz remarked, "Look who's here. Ms. Pink Hair and the Sing-Along." The other Misfits were

A Misfits son played from Clash's boombox.

=SONG BREAK=

You Gotta Be Fast

By "The Misfits"

**In this world there's one thing you need  
You gotta be fast, you gotta be fast  
If you wanna play a lead,  
You gotta be fast, you gotta be fast, you gotta be fast**

**The world belongs to the major movers  
The ones who keep up a relentless pace  
If you aren't up to their fast maneuvers  
You're gonna wind up in second place  
You're gonna wind up with egg on your face**

**All the prizes go to the swift  
You gotta be fast, you gotta be fast  
Baby, baby are you gettin' my drift  
You gotta be fast, you gotta be fast, you gotta be fast**

**Slow and steady don't win no races  
Slow and steady comes in last  
If you want to come up aces  
Baby, baby, you gotta be fast  
And baby, you're comin' in last**

**You gotta be fast, you gotta be fast, you gotta be fast  
You gotta be fast, you gotta be fast, you gotta be fast  
You gotta be fast**

=SONG BREAK=

Jem remarked, "Franklin has a enough on this hands, with out these troublemakers soiling the slopes."

It was kind of a odd chase. But some how like Gem in that book, I somehow lost my band mates and end up in the middle of a odd snow fight by the Misfits were the target was me.

A French-Canadian voiced remarked, "Four against one seems a bit unfair."

Pizzazz remarked, "We done enough for now. Let's get."

The French-Canadian stated, "Let me help you up, Miss." After helping me up and brushing off some snow of my ski outfit. I was glad that I had a solid hologram of Jem instead of Gem's light holograms.

I asked, "Thanks you, Mr."

The French-Canadian remarked, "Sven. I work here. I'm a best ski instructor."

After thanking Sven, I decide to ski down to the lodge and see what's up with Rio.

=J=

Rio has set up a practice area in Mr. Franklin's old house underneath the lodge. We practice our latest number, "Love Is Here" for a few hours when Annabelle Pacheco, Rio's sister show up. She dragged in a injured Sven.

Rio asked, "Did Pizzazz break you leg?"

Sven remarked, "No, a part of the ski lift fail on me while I was passing by. Annabelle helps me out."

Mr. Franklin remarked, "Oh, no. That loud limo got to the owner of the resort below. He's been looking at me like Mr. Green from that Scooby-Doo episode."

With the expect of Annabelle and Mr. Franklin, we all brace for the unknown. I was flooded as who waltz in the room: Eric Raymond. The CEO of Misfit Music.

Eric was looking like the cat that got away with eating both the mouse and canary. I asked, "When did you become skiing lover?"

Eric remarked, "I love anything that turn a profit."

I asked,, "Then why didn't you back me when I we cleaned the Misfits clock at your rigged bank?"

Eric said, "Because it remind me of a failure back in grade school. I tried to convinced Emmett Benton to get a rock and roll band for a school party in hopes that he lose the student council education. But somehow Emmett Benton got a pink-hair rock star. I wonder what's up with Benton and pink-hair rock stars — something fishy in Denmark, and it's not me – but I can't place my finger on it."

=R=

After Eric left, I went to my room with Aja and Raya. I asked them to summon the events as they happen in the Gem book. They listed to the events as the following:

Dream Limo travel to a ski lodge. Inda mention that Gem doesn't want to anything fun and the remark about more practice on a new number.

Meet up with the owner who under banker's extorting. Reveal to a friend of Sandy Howards.

The Beamers get harassed by their rivals, "The Nightmares"

Gem is save from the "Nightmares" by a ski instructor. Tim, Georgina Tenton's boyfriend and Gem's roadie isn't happy.

The Beamers decide on doing a concert at the end of the week. Meet the owner of the resort below: their rival's manager, Kathy Key.

Gem has a close call on a ski lift. Tim tries to save her but is beaten by the ski instructor.

Gem and Beamers go straight to Kathy Key and dare her have a race between the Beamers and the Misfits.

The Misfits win the race by cheating. Torando damages one of Gem's earrings.

The Beamers collect themselves and meet Tim. Tim goes hunting for Gem.

Despite a close call with a bear, Gem and Tim discover a lobe of sliver. Gem make Tim think that seeing Georgina is part of the "excitement".

The ski instructor finds crooks hired by the banker which upset both the banker and Kathy Key.

Gem and Beamers do the concert.

Using our logical heads, you decide that we at 6. We decide to offer the concert to make the people. Meanwhile, we decide to confront Eric Raymond.

=E=

The corrupt banker remarked, "I believe Sven is the reason that Franklin is still in business. But this Jem and the Holograms concert could give him a least enough money to pay me off. And he's planning on switching to Carol Sands after he gets out the mortgage."

I asked, "Howard Sand's sister, Steve Shark?"

Steve Shark nodded, "Yes. That's why I raised his mortgage when I heard him talking with Howard Sand about changing bankers."

Stormer rushes, "Jem and the Holograms are heard. Pizzazz and the others are heading off to grab them . I told them to bring them to you."

Steve Shark replied, "I'm out of here. I can't be see here."

Shark rushes out the side door and I waited for the Misfits to bring the Holograms. Pizzazz was holding Jem. Roxy was holding Raya and Shana. Jetta was getting her hair mess-up by Kimber.

I said, "Let them go."

Jetta pushed Kimber down by her own hair. Roxy just lift her hands, Raya and Shana. Pizzazz took off Jem's earrings and place them in her pant's pocket. Nothing happen to Jem. Stormer had started to annoyed me and the other member of her band, "The Misfits", that Jem was a hologram over Jerrica Benton.

Pizzazz remarked with a grin at Stormer, "You just lost your own bet, Stormer."

Stormer said, "We hold off on Jem's identity for now."

Just after that: Gram, Sven, and Richard Franklin show up. We got in argument. The argument was pleasing the Misfits, but not Jem.

Jem stated, "Remember the risk that Jerrica did with me."

I replied with a groan, "Vividly. She risked her half of Starlight Music against mine in a six month music battle between my band and her band. I still can't believe I lost."

Mr. Franklin remarked, "I get the picture. We do the same thing with our resorts but with a ski race."

After agreeing to it, and making it Saturday. I turned to Stormer and asked her to spill any information on Gem's "Last Resort" book. Stormer explained everything to me. Using logical, we figure out that we just finish point 7 on a list of events.

Stormer summarizing our problem, "If we cheat, the Holograms we know that were following the Gem book. But if we don't cheat, we lose a race."

Four almost copy of the Misfits show up. I recalled that I hired a new group of crooks. They wearing clothing. "What's news, Eric?"

I just got a brainstorm. "Can you ski?"

All four female crooks nodded.

=J=

Jem and the Hologram wait for the start of the race. The Misfits arrived. All four members were there, Pizzazz, Roxy, Stormer and Roxy.

Pizzazz said, "I can't wait to make you eat my ski's snowballs."

Kimber asked, "Clash was with you earlier."

Stormer answered, "She's waiting for us to finish at the finish line."

The race was pretty race. The Misfits were fast — doing tricks that only pro skiers would have done. I got a feeling with dealing with fakes – but they were mostly like the Misfits. Only one Misfits hanged back – and hit me right in Jem Star Earrings on my right ear. Then Roxy took off like rocket.

I was so dizzy that I accidentally ski into a cave. At that point, a heavy wind removed my left ear's Jem Star Earrings, and I become Jerrica Benton. I touched the right ear's Jem Earrings and said, "Showtime, Synergy", but I didn't become Jem again. I took off my right Jem Star Earrings and look at it. It was damaged by Roxy.

Just then a bear show up. I hide himself beside myself. Just a few seconds later, Rio show up. He slide his golden watch to me. It contains one of Synergy's mini-projectors just like the Jem Star Earrings, I said, "Hello, Synergy. It's Showtime!" Instead of Jem, I become a giant bear scaring the bear. Then I become Jem again complete with my Jem Star Earrings. Rio picked up my Jem Star earrings, "When we get home, I have Synergy repair that damage one. For now. I pocket these. By the way, the Misfits won the race."

I was about to answer when we discover a vain of sliver which was reveal as the bear was.

=R=

After collecting some of the sliver, we head back to the lodge. We heard Eric remarked, "Look like cat drag in. You just in time for the Misfits concert."

Kimber remarked,"You are a creep."

Eric ask, "I thought you believe in losing graceful."

Franklin answered, "If I didn't, I be socking you right now!"

Steve Shark, a infamous crooked banker, remarked, "They is saying in the bank business: Loser sweeper."

We entered as Jem said, "You forget the best part: Finder Keepers. With all of sliver will found, Franklin call pay off his mortgage."

Steve yelled, "They find out about the Lost Sliver Mine!"

Franklin replied, "You were in with my rival!"

Eric said, "I doesn't matter. I won the bet with ease."

Kimber said, "You used fake Misfits that ski better then the real deal. And if the Misfits were a really skiing in the race, they would have harassing us."

Eric said, "You need proof. It's your word against my and Misfits."

Sven enters with four possible real member of our rival members, "I find these girls hanging out in garage here and brought them for a grilling."

Eric yelled, "Misfits! Front and center for a payday."

Four more possible real member of our rival members. Kimber tried the old "I'm Pizzazz line." Both Pizzazz laughed at Kimber. I got a idea. "Ok. Pizzazz #1 and Pizzazz #2, Jerrica Benton got annoyed by one of your songs. Which one was it?"

Pizzazz #1 said, "I had no idea what you talking about, Jem."."

Pizzazz #2 replied, "That's easy. "Outta of My Way". Talk about a insulting action with no action."

Ok, Pizzazz #2 was real deal. "Ok, Pizzazz #2 is the real deal. Do you ski is afternoon?"

Pizzazz #2 remarked, "No. Me and my band was practicing a new song."

Stormer #1 remarked, "We tossed. My real name is Tonya Arctic. We are a group of skiers hired by Eric to advertising his resort once he got enough sliver in this mountain in the bank account. Eric had me and my friends disguised the Misfits for the race. He told the real Misfits to practicing in somewhere out of sight. I guess that means Jem and the Holograms are the real winner."

Steve Shark said as he run off, "I know when I get jailed."

Eric Raymond stated, "Not again. I lost my resort to a friend of Jem! I get you and you manager too, one of these days."

I replied, "Keep dreaming."

The time of concert come. We start with our new song, "Love Is Here"

=SONG BREAK=

"Love is Here"

By Jem and the Holograms

_Oh whoa  
There's music in the mountains tonight  
Up above a crescent moon is gleaming bright  
Can't recall ever feeling so right _

_Whoa, love is here where you are  
Wish upon a star  
And the one you're dreaming of is certain to appear  
Love is here _

_There's magic in the touch of your hand  
In your eyes I see a look I understand  
Could it be this is what they had planned? _

_Whoa, love is here where you are  
Wish upon a star  
And the one you're dreaming of is certain to appear  
Love is here_

=SONG BREAK=

After the concerts, we drive back to Starlight Mansion in Los Angeles. Synergy repaired by damaged Jem Star Earrings. I give back Rio the golden watch he uses to turn Gem. And I started to sneeze. Looks like I need to take some time off from music screen in both of identity is his cold goes away.

=THE END OF VOL. #1=

This is the end of Vol. #1. I need a excuse for Jem to be missing. The idea of catching a cold was a good idea. This episode is based on "Last Resorts."

Vol #2 will start with a familiar episode of Jem. Though they won't be much problems with Rio like they were in the real series.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


	19. Glitter and Gold Time

Ultimate Holograms:

Vol #2: Part 20 - "Glitter and Gold Time"

by Dr. Thinker

_Inda stated, "Tim is upset with you."_

_Georgina stated, "Gem didn't give her phone number."_

_Musika stated, "That's excuse is so old..."_

_Georgina stated, "It's not a excuse – it's the truth."_

_The the sisters walk past a curtain to see Kathy Key and the Nightmares talking Mr. Owens._

_Kathy stated, "Have you decide the Nightmares' rivals for the next two weeks?"_

_Mr. City stated, "I was thinking the 10 Street Boys – Georgina Tenton is coming over to chat with me."_

_As the Georgina and her sisters enters Torando stated, "You should give us the prizes."_

Trash added, "Those guys don't stand a choice."

_In music, Georgina thought the 10 Street Boy had a long leg up on the Nightmares – though when it comes to naughty – the Nightmares have a long leg up on the 10 Street Boys. _

_Hurricane said hopefully, "Kathy should give them a contract."_

_Kathy stated, "They would come running to me when Georgina ruins their careers the same way that she did Gem."_

_A female hand cover by a pink glove waved Georgina waved. Georgina discovered almost human woman about the same height has her – though it wasn't who she thought it was – the woman was a brown hair woman dressed in a brown hat, long brown sweaters, a pair of pink gloves, long overalls, and a pair of long brown cowboy boots. _

_The woman spoke in, "Georgina Tenton."_

_Georgina asked, "Do I know you?_

_The woman spoke as she remove a brown hat and brown wig revealing orange hair, "You do thought not like this"_

_Georgina stated, "Gem"._

_Gem replied, "That's right. I was a little worry that you might turn into another Kathy Key, but since you haven't been dragging my name though the mud – so I decide to give this..."_

_Georgina discover it was an large orange cell-phone._

_Gem stated as she removed her other items revealing a nice long pink dress and pink boots, "I have it's mate. So, when you meet Gem to show up, you can use that to call me. Now, let's make Kathy Key feel like a Count Dracula at Casper's ghost family's cookout."_

Georgina nodded as she and Gem enter. The mixed look of horror and surprise on faces of the Nightmares and Kathy Key were priceless – to bad, she left her camera at Sunbeam Mansion. The voice were shocked by Georgina and Gem arrival as Kathy Key and the Nightmares said the following in unison: "Gem"

_Gem stated, "Mr. City. If the Beamers can make album, will you put our names up there."_

_Mr. City stated, "If you can do it by midnight tonight. Sure!_

Georgina stated, "It's a deal."

_Kathy groaned and the Nightmares whimpered as they left the building._

J=

Ashley stopped her Game Master in catch a breath or two before starting a "commercial break" after that event, but Jerrica has been leading against the wall looking she got run over by the Misfits' black van twenty times. Ashley, Bee-Nee, and Krissie know Jerrica was Jem of "Jem and the Holograms."

Ashley send the other non-knowing Starlight Girls with "Commercial Break. No rolling today – but you can hit the bathrooms." When Krissie, Bee-Nee and Ashley were left in the room with Jerrica.

Krissie stated in a punny way, "Got a Jem of a problem."

Jerrica stated, "You could say that. That contest you are doing is reminds that Mr. Owen Beach is having problems – Jem's getting a lot of publicity, but without a rival group – they is no contest – and the prizes will be donated to an unknown charity."

Bee-Nee stated, "Why not the Misfits?"

Jerrica stated, "Busy touring Europe."

Krissie stated, "What about the Dragons?"

Jerrica stated, "In jail in Australia. That was where they trying to do some their infamous non-Internet music pirating."

=R=

Annabelle saw her brother, Rio looking like he just lost a fight with Eric Raymond.

Annabelle asked, "What in the name of Gram is going on with you?"

Rio remarked mindlessly, "Why did you used my other identity?"

Annabelle stated, "You are GRAM?"

Rio slapped his right hand against his forehead. "It's a long story."

Annabelle remarked, "I got all day."

Rio explained every event from the funeral for Emmett Benton up to the creation of "Gem" upset.

Annabelle smirks, "I got a clever plan. It's almost Jerrica-like in a way."

Rio stated, "This would make up from that April Fool prank from years ago."

Annabelle laughed before she said, "I thought I make up for that years ago by giving a large amount of our family's food and drink business to Starlight Foundation."

Rio asked, "What's your plan?"

Annabelle stated, "Here's what to do..."

=J=

Jem enter the "Diskcovery Records"y to see Owen Beach, the owner of "Diskcovery Records"/

Mr. Beach stated as Jem entered, "You got your rivals for the contests."

Jem asked, "The Dragons?"

Mr. Beach replied, "Nope."

Jem asked, "The Misfits?"

Mr. Beach replied, "Nope."

Jem replied, "Then who?"

Four neon-pink raincoats complete with raincoat hats and ski masks. One of them spoke stated, "We are."

Jem stated, "Who are they?"

Mr. Beach stated, "They offer to be in the contest – as long as I promise to kept their identity secret until the end of the contest."

Jem stated, "This sounds like one of something out of Eric's hands."

Eric Raymond entered just as Jem said, "Don't look at me. I'm not the only crook in the world. I rather not kept my people secret – unlike you."

Jem stated, "Still think I'm a fake?"

Eric stated, "Always." Eric paused before saying, "I'm going to watching this contest closely – to see you face when you lose the contest."

Ignoring Eric's awful statement, Jem stated, "So what are you going to call them – so you can put them on the board."

Mr. Owen stated, "The Mysterettes"

=J=

Jem entered the recording room at Starlight Music., where Rio and other holograms were at. She quickly explained what's up.

Raya asked, "It's been some time since we have make album. That last one was released just before you got that cold from that ski race."

Jem nodded – recalling fowling up Eric Raymond's plot to get a sliver mine.

Raya added, "We need more then a new album!"

Kimber added, "Something to grab attention!

Sheena added as well, "New clothes!"

Aja added too, "An entire new look!"

Jem stated, "_**The Glitter N' Gold Look!**__"_

=SONG BREAK=

"GLITTER AND GOLD"  
By Jem and The Holograms

Here comes gold, Glitter 'N Gold!  
Here comes gold, Glitter 'N Gold!  
Here comes gold, Glitter 'N Gold! (Gold, Gold!)

Doesn't it make me a sight to behold?  
Turnin their heads with threads made of gold  
Truly Outrageous, and beautifully bold!  
Gold!

Here comes gold, Glitter 'N Gold!  
Here comes gold, Glitter 'N Gold!  
Here comes gold, Glitter 'N Gold! (Gold! Gold!)

Turnin' a new page and burnin' the old  
Don't ever think my heart has turned cold  
I'll tell you right from the start,  
Even when we're apart  
You'll always be in my heart!

(Whoa, Go Gold!)  
Here comes gold, Glitter 'N Gold!  
Here comes gold (Go Gold!), Glitter 'N Gold!  
Here comes gold, Glitter 'N Gold! (Gold!)

Watch and you'll see how the others all fold  
When I astound them with Glitter 'N Gold  
Truly Outrageous, and beautifully bold!  
Gold!

Here comes gold, Glitter 'N Gold!  
Here comes gold (Go Gold!), Glitter 'N Gold!  
Here comes gold, Glitter 'N Gold!  
Here comes gold!

=SONG BREAK OVER=

Jerrica was a little supreme that a Master Copy of our latest episode was sitting on her desk, when she arrived at 10:00 AM to do her usual Starlight Business. Rio explained some left on accidentally left the PA in the recording room before Jem arrived to record the album.

By 5:00 AM, she had 5 millions albums make, Rio and Jerrica talk about possibles of identity of " The Mysterettes". This ranged from some new goon squad of Eric Raymond to newbies to the music world to friends of Owen Beach to the Misfits themselves in disguise to a group of actress from the same family .

Jerrica chatted with Owen Beach on "The Mysterettes" for a while. Her goal to eliminate some possible from Rio. Owen Beach stated that "The Mysterettes" isn't a group of actress or newbies to the music world.

Using Synergy's holograms, Jerrica disguised herself as Eric Raymond and check on the other acts hired by Eric Raymond – unlike the Misfits – they were all busy doing the music. The Misfits are watching the contest.

Jerrica didn't have time to switch to Pizzazz and try to get Eric to admit that he was the one behind the "The Mysterettes", as Jem was need to at 2:00 AM start of the contest – so she switch back to Jem once outside Misfit Music and then hit the Los Angeles "Diskcovery Records"

At the start, the Misfits were there – Pizzazz, Stormer, Roxy, and Jetta, who insulted Jem as usual. Jem ignored them as their remarks were weaker then usual – telling "Jem and the Holograms" to get jobs like "selling used cars" or "washing dishes".

After Owen Beach started the contest. They is an automatic end if any bands cheat during the contest and the item will go to a random non-profit organization that Owen's keeping secret as well until the end of the contest.

Jem was a little annoy when Pizzazz wanted talk to the main singer of the "The Mysterettes". It turns out that she was offering some doing some sneaky cheat for them – but then "The Mysterettes" other members lift Pizzazz up. Strong – That's not "The Gamers" at all – they had problems lifting me as Jerrica for their roles of "The Misfits" in "Starbright" The female sound like Pizzazz stated, "If I was you, I think you should stay away from the contest – other wise, you and your band, and your stupid creator, Eric Raymond will be force to some so terrible that you consider it a fate worth then death."

Pizzazz stated, "Like what – watching Pink Hair and her Sugar Cookies videos. We give it the MST3K treatment."

The leader remarked, "You going to sick to your stomach if I catch you trying to anyone rotten."

Pizzazz, Roxy, Stormer and Jetta all hit the girl room. Pizzazz come out first: insult both bands, wished that her band was in the contest to show up the Holograms, and then make a nosy exit. A half hour later, Jetta left nosy as well playing her saxophone loud and sadly. Roxy knocked down a few selves on her exit. Kimber and one of member of "The Mysterettes" worked on getting that straight out.

Stormer finally exit and walked over us, "I got a funny feeling."

Aja asked, "I'm afraid, but what's the feeling?"

Stormer stated, "If they win, your boss's company gets the prizes anyway – if I'm write."

Kimber stated, "What do you mean?"

Stormer stated, "You see."

=J=

Eric was confronted by Jerrica again. It was the half-away point of the 10 week contest. 5 days from now. It turns out Jerrica was taking about new waves bands assigned to companies."

Eric stated, "I only have the Misfits have a new wave band. Though I heard a song from the unsigned band, EVOL."

Jerrica stated, "Not according to a little bird, she told me that Emmett Benton assigned them to Starlight Music."

Eric yelled to the forces that annoying him, then calmed down, told Jerrica that he's still not behind "The Mysterettes", and he has no clue on what's up with EVOL.

=J=

Jerrica entered the EVOL room. Four band members – all female - were playing a Wii system – "Wii Sports – Bowling" by the look of it.

One of the EVOL member asked, "What's up, Miss Benton?"

Jerrica stated, "Stormer stated she had a funny feeling..."

The one that spoke, "I'm Prime, leader singer of EVOL. Thought that's a nickname. I tell my real name later. It come up when your father stated that sound like a reserve of DEVO."

It turned out that other members were nicknamed: Scarlett, Zelda, and Peach. Scarlett was the keyboardist, Zelda was a guitarist, and Peach was the drummer.

Peach growled, "I'm bored – even Emmett's death – we haven't busy. And the acting CEO between the Mr. Benton and you, treat us like mud-covered used chewing gum from the bottom of the trash can of life, and stole our songwriter, Mary Phillips."

Prime stated, "I'm going to gym to my favorite thing – lifting the heavy dumbbell in the gym for a four hours."

Peach stated, "Don't worry about Prime too much, she will be back in half of the time."

=J=

Jem leaded back in her chair. It was time to find out who winning the contest. Mr. Beach remarked that every "Diskcovery" place had been sold of both albums from both "The Mysterettes" and "The Holograms", so it's down to the number.

Mr. Beach asked for the scoreboard to lower. On the scoreboard was the Holograms with 5 million albums, though the "Mysterettes" were close by with 4.5 million. Mr. Beach yelled, "Looks like 'Jem and the Holograms' are the winners of this contest. Later, at the Golden Party, I will award them with the Golden Record, and special prize. Now, I early today, I draw out the name of the special non-profit organization that would have gotten the special prize because of cheating, but will get 5 million dollars instead as no band members on either side of the contest cheated – the non-profit organization is the 'Starlight Foundation. I will award her on up-coming Monday."

"The Mysterettes" leader not groaning, sound more like Prime from EVOL, "And now, we can reveal our true identity. I'm Prime of EVOL." Prime and the rest of the EVOL removed the raincoats that cover up their performance. They were mixing 1980s fads on them.

Stormer stated, "I know it. Should have sing like a stool pigeon to Jem."

Zelda asked, "Mary Phillips. But that last time I saw you, you were normal."

Stormer slowly left her wig, revealing that her Misfit face was mask. Everyone was surprised – Mary "Stormer" Phillips was a African-American. Stormer explained that one of the Misfits members died before Eric Raymond could set up the rigged contest that the Holograms screw up. – so Eric offered Stormer some extra cash if she was going to help. Using the skin of the Misfits, they were able to make mask, gloves, and tights to mask her colored skin.

Shana brink, "We got African-American in the White House recently."

Stormer stated, "And now for the payback, Prime or should I say Annabelle Poncho."

Prime smirked as she said, "That payback was required just to finish my trick. Mary Rose Phillips."

=J=

Jerrica got the entire deals of the plot from Annabelle and Rio from the point where Annabelle discovered that Rio was Gram to just in case of payback from "The Misfits".

Jerrica asked, "What would happen if EVOL had win contest."

Rio replied, "The Golden Record will be place in the 'Starlight Music's Fame Room' location."

Jerrica know Fame Room was the center of the first floor of Starlight Music. It was the area where they place prizes won in contest. Jerrica placed Jem's award for winning the second battle of the Band in it just after she got Starlight Music away from Eric.

Annabelle asked, "As EVOL usually used the Starlight Music tour bus, Rio would have took the prize to Starlight Music on your birthday."

Jerrica smirked, "Did you ask Owen to pull out Starlight Foundation?"

Annabelle stated, "No, that was just a lucky break."

=J=

Jem, Gram and The Holograms were dressed in their outfits from the "Glitter and Gold" for the "Gold Party", which has been going on strong since it's started at 7:00 PM this night. According to the clock, it was a few seconds before the midnight bell rings.

Owen Beach went the stand and spoke, "Early this week, the Holograms win against EVOL, and win this Gold Record..." Owen paused to show the Gold Record and "...this prize, this mini-limbo."

The limo looked like the Rockin' Roaster, only in gold and sliver instead of green and purple.

=J=

Jerrica had returned to the Starlight Mansion smirking.

Rio asked, "Put the money in Starlight Foundation's account."

Jerrica nodded.

=THE END OF V2-P19=

Good thing, I remember I need a Jem: Update of "Glitter N Gold" – so I was able to the one from "Jem: Unlimited" for it.


End file.
